Wenn Träume fliegen lernen!
by Fragbecki
Summary: Hermine kehrt nach 7 Jahren wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie hat sich verändert, auch sie hat viel Grauen und Schmerz erlebt. Severus ist so grantig wie eh und je, liegt das vielleicht daran, das er wieder nicht den Job seiner Träume bekommen hat? Finish
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit!

Pairing: Severus und Hermine

Wer das nicht mag, sollte auch nicht weiterlesen!

Summary: Hermine kehrt nach 7 Jahren wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Durch den nun beendeten Krieg hat sie sich verändert, auch sie hat viel Grauen und Schmerz erfahren. Severus ist so gastig wie eh und je, ob das daran liegt, das er wieder nicht den Job als Verteidigungslehrer bekommen hat? Nie haben sie sich gut verstanden, ob aus ihnen was werden kann...

----------------------------

**Wenn Träume fliegen lernen!**

**1. Kapitel**

Es ist schon lange her, als sie das letzte Mal dort war. Und es war eine schöne Zeit, eine wundervolle, die beste ihres Lebens, wenn man es genau bedachte. Sie hatte dort fast den gesamten Teil ihrer Jugend verbracht und sie erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit zurück. Auch wenn es einige schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hervor rief. Wie viele Abendteuer hatte sie mit ihren Freunden bestanden? Eine ganze Menge, dachte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen, die am Zugfenster vorbei zog.

Sie hatte es vermisst. Dieses wundervolle, fast sorglose Leben. Die Zeit nach ihrem Abschluss war ziemlich stressig gewesen. Sie hatte studiert, so wie sie es sich immer schon gedacht hatte. An einer der besten Universitäten des Landes. Ihr Notendurchschnitt war hervorragend gewesen und sie hatte von allen Unis eine Zusage bekommen. Wobei ihre beiden Freunde eine Ausbildung zum Auroren angefangen hatten und diese auch vor 4 Jahren erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatten. Sie hatte die zwei erst vor einigen Tagen besucht und sich mit ihnen unterhalten.

Sie waren ganz begeistert davon gewesen, das sie, Hermine Jane Granger nun an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Unterrichten würde. Sie würde die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden. Harry und Ron hatten sich sehr gefreut. Harry lebten schon seit vielen Jahren mit Ginny zusammen, die zwei waren verlobt. Ron hingegen hatte Luna Lovegood geheiratet und würde nun bald stolzer Vater werden. Sie freute sich für ihn, obwohl sie sich Ron in der Vaterrolle nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte.

Wie auch? Harry und Ginny hingegen wollten sich damit noch etwas Zeit lassen, doch die zwei liebten sich sehr.

Sie selber hatte keinen festen Freund. An der Uni hatte sie einige Freunde gehabt, doch der Richtige war noch nicht dabei. Ihre längste Beziehung hielt 2 Jahre, doch dann schien irgendwie die Luft raus zu sein und so trennte sie sich von Andrew in aller Freundschaft. Die zwei trafen sich gelegentlich auf einen Kaffee und sie schienen nun besser miteinander klar zukommen wie vorher. Ja, alles das hatte sie überstanden und sie war ziemlich überrascht als sie einen Brief von Albus Dumbledore vor ungefähr 7 Tagen erhielt.

Er bot ihr die Stelle als Verteidigungslehrerin an. Hermine überlegte noch, doch sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, das sie nie etwas anderes gewollt hätte als zu unterrichten und so kam ihr das Angebot sehr recht. Irgendwie freute sie sich schon riesig alle wiederzusehen. Nicht nur die Lehrer oder das Schloss, sondern alles an sich. Sie hatte es so sehr vermisst und oft hatte sie auch davon geträumt.

Nach Voldemorts Sturz vor 5 Jahren konnte die gemeinsame Zaubererwelt wieder aufatmen.

Harry hatte gegen ihn gekämpft und den Kampf auch noch gewonnen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten, nachdem sie den Abschluss in der Tasse hatten, sich sofort dem Orden angeschlossen. Hermine hatte viel gelernt in der Zeit aber auch viel Leid und Schmerz erfahren müssen. Viele ihrer ehemaligen Hauskameraden hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen, sowie auch einige Lehrer.

Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra, Madam Hooch, Parvati Patil, Lavenda Brown, Dennis und Collin Creevey waren nicht die Einzigen die den Krieg nicht überlebten. Hermine hatte noch sie soviel Grauen gesehen wie in diesen Zeiten. Unwillkürlich zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper und sie schüttelte schnell diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Zum Glück hatte sie und ihre Freunde dies überlebt. Sie dankte jeden Tag aufs neue dem lieben Gott dafür.

Den Job von Flitwick hatte Remus Lupin angenommen. Dumbledore bot ihm zwar die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers an, doch dies hatte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln abgelehnt und gemeint, „Jemand wäre viel besser für den Job als ich"! Und so hatte nun sie den Job in der Tasche. Eigentlich müsste sie bald da sein. Sie packte das Buch, was auf ihrem Schoß lag in eine Tasche. Den Umhang der neben ihr lag, zog sie sich nun über. Von weiten konnte sie schon die hohen Türme dieses beeindruckendes Schlosses sehen.

Wieder setzte sich Hermine und kam wieder ins Grübeln. Sie war nun 24 Jahre alt und sie musste zugeben, das sie sich seit ihrer Schulzeit mächtig verändert hatte. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so struppig wie ein Vogelnest, sondern ihre Locken fielen nun weich über ihre Schultern. Auch ihre Figur hatte nun nichts mädchenhaftes mehr an sich, nein ganz und gar nicht. Sie trug ein enges aber trotzdem bequemes schwarzes Kleid. Der Umhang hingegen war rot- orange.

Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor! Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie konnte nicht anders und musste Lachen. Ja, aus dem kleinen neumalklugen Gör, war eine bewundernswerte Frau geworden. Doch ihren Wissendrang hatte sie nicht wirklich ablegen können. Doch ihre Professoren an der Universität hatten dies immer gefördert. Ihre Hauptfächer waren Zaubertränke, Verteidigung und Verwandlung. Ziemlich viel, wenn sie genau drüber nachdachte, doch hatte sie alle mit Bestnoten bestanden.

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie dran dachte. Ihr Mentor hätte sie schon nach dem ersten Semester ihr Examen schreiben lassen können, doch sie selber hielt dies für eine nicht besonders kluge Idee. Nach 5 Jahren hatte sie dann das Studium abgeschlossen und die letzten 2 Jahre hatte sie im St. Mungos gearbeitet. Sie hatte gutes Geld verdient und trotz fehlender Ausbildung wurde sie respektiert und war so eine Art Assistenten- Medihexe.

Doch ihre Grübelein wurden je von dem Abbremsen des Hogwarts- Expresses unterbrochen. Sie war endlich angekommen. Hermine schnappte sich ihre Tasche, ihre Koffer ließ sie im Zug, die würden zum Schloss gebracht werden. Sie strafte die Schultern, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann schlussendlich zum Ausstieg.

Als sie auf den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade trat, strömten mit einem Mal wieder so viele Erinnerungen auf sie ein, das sie ein breites Lächeln gar nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Es war einfach wundervoll wieder hier zu sein. An einem Ort der so magisch war. An einem Ort den sie zu Hause nennen konnte. Sie regte kurz ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen, schloss die Augen und zog den wunderbaren Duft der hier herrschte tief in sich ein.

Wie gut dies tat, dachte sie und lächelte immer breiter, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Als sie ihren Blick wieder dem Bahnsteig widmete, konnte sie schon in der Ferne eine große Gestalt ausmachen. Dieser Jemand drehte den Kopf nach rechts und links und wartete wahrscheinlich auf sie. Hermine fasste ihre Tasche fester und schritt dann auf diese mordsmäßige Gestalt drauf zu.

Endlich wurde sie entdeckt, ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Hagrid, der Halbriese schien sie nicht zu erkennen. Sie ging einfach auf ihn zu, stellte die Tasche ab und grinste ihn aus warmen braunen Augen einfach an.

„Hallo Hagrid, schön dich zu sehen" sagte sie fröhlich und reichte ihm die Hand.

Hagrid guckte ziemlich dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Er tut grad so, als wenn er mich zum ersten Mal sieht, dachte Hermine und war etwas beleidigt.

„Schuldigen Sie, aber kenn wir uns?" fragte der Große mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Hagrid, sag bloß du erkennst mich nicht mehr. Ich bins Hermine!"

„Mine?" rief er fragend und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, Hermine zumindestens schien das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht so zu deuten.

„Mine, du bist es wirklich" brummte Hagrid, hob sie hoch und drehte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis.

„Es ist schön dich endlich wiederzusehen, ber sag, wie geht's dir?" fragte er auch gleich, als er die pustende Hermine wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

Diese strich sich erstmal die Haare aus dem Gesicht, den mit so einer stürmischen Begrüßung hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Hervorragend. Und wie geht's dir?" fragte sie und lächelte wieder.

„Gut. Weißte doch. Aber komm, du wirst schon von Dumbledore erwartet" strahlte der Halbriese, nahm ihre Tasche und führte sie zur wartenden Kutsche.

Die Fahrt zum Schloss dauerte nicht lange. Hagrid und Hermine unterhielten sich sehr angeregt miteinander, bis sie aus dem Fenster der Kutsche sah.

Jedes Mal aufs neue, verzauberte sie der Anblick dieses wunderbaren Schlosses. Wie es majestätisches in den Himmel ragte, hatte schon was mystisches an sich.

„Wunderschön oder?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Jep, das kannste laut sagen" brummte es neben ihr.

Doch schon hielt die Kutsche an. Hagrid stieg aus und war Hermine dabei behilflich nicht zu fallen. Mine bedankte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und Hagrid führte sie dann in die Eingangshalle, wo schon Albus Dumbledore in einem mitternachtsblauen Umhang auf sie wartete. Hermine konnte nicht anders als dieses strahlende Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Willkommen meine Liebe. Schön das Sie endlich wieder zu uns gefunden haben" strahlte der Direktor über seine Halbmondbrille seine neue Kollegin an.

„Es freut mich auch wieder hier zu sein, Albus" schmunzelte Hermine.

Schon im Orden hatten sie angefangen ihre ehemaligen Lehrer beim Vornamen zu nennen, bis auf einen und da legte sie ehrlich gesagt auch keinen großen Wert drauf.

„Wie war die Reise, Hermine?" fragte Albus lächelnd, schüttelte ihr kräftig aber sanft die Hand und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen.

„Etwas anstrengend, doch irgendwie auch wunderschön" erwiderte sie bereitwillig.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Immer sah noch alles so aus, wie sie es als Schülerin verlassen hatte. Und es tat gut dies wiederzusehen, dachte sie.

„Wie geht es den denn anderen beiden, des goldenen Trios?" fragte Albus amüsiert darüber, wie sie jeden einzelnen Winkel unter die Lupe nahm.

„Wunderbar. Ron wird demnächst Vater und Harry und Ginny sind immer noch verlobt" antwortete sie und lächelte ihn von der Seite her an.

„Das freut mich zu hören" erwiderte der Schulleiter und bog in den nächsten Gang ein.

Alles war noch an seinen Platz, die Rüstungen, die Gemälde, deren Bewohner ihr zuwinkten.

Auch die Geheimgänge waren die selben wie zu ihrer Zeit, dachte sie, als Albus hinter einem großen Vorhang verschwand.

„Limonentorte" murmelte der Schulleiter und sofort erwachte der steinerne Wasserspeier zum Leben.

„Setzt dich" sprach Albus und deutete auf einen der beiden Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Danke" meinte Hermine und setzte sich.

„Schön das du eine Woche vor Schulbeginn angereist bist. So hast du noch ein bisschen Zeit um dich einzugewöhnen, doch bin ich mir sicher, da du da keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten haben wirst" lächelte er herzlich und bot ihr daraufhin einen Zitronenbrausebonbon an.

„Nein danke" meinte Hermine und lächelte dabei, als Albus die Schultern zuckte und sich ein Bonbon genehmigte.

„Also ich denke" schmatzte er und sah sie belustigt an „ das du keine weiteren Probleme haben wirst. Deine Zimmer sind in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms und wie ich dich kenne, hast du schon angefangen dich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten" schmunzelte er nun.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen" lachte sie hell auf.

„Naja, einige Dinge ändern sich nie" lächelte er zurück und nahm noch ein Bonbon.

„Tee meine Liebe?" fragte er dann.

„Danke, gerne" meinte Hermine und schon stand vor ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

Hermine atmete den Duft des Tees erstmal tief durch die Nase ein und schon fühlte sie sich wie zu Hause und sie wusste das es eine gute Idee war, Dumbledore zu zusagen. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über mehr oder weniger belangloses Zeug. Bevor es an der Tür klopfte und Dumbledore Denjenigen herein bat.

„Ah Hallo Remus, nett das du vorbei schaust" schmunzelte der Direktor und winkte den mittelblonden großen Mann zu sich.

Remus beäugte Hermine mit wachsamen Augen. Ja man könnte fast sagen, er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Bestimmt erkennt er mich nicht! Dachte Hermine und musste Schmunzeln.

„Darf ich dir die neue Professoren für Verteidigung vorstellen? Professor Hermine Jane Granger!" strahlte der Direktor, vor allem als Remus endlich begriff, wer vor ihm stand.

„Mine?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja Remus, ich bin es" erwiderte sie darauf und fand sich wenige Sekunden später in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Wir haben ja lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört" murmelte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es tut gut dich zu sehen" antwortete sie darauf.

Als sie sich lösten, schaute sich Hermine Remus nun erstmal ausführlich an. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Seine Haare sehen voller aus, doch kleine, fast unscheinbare graue Strähnen waren zu erkennen. Auch trug er nicht mehr solch abgenutzten Umhänge. Er hatte ein paar Falten im Gesicht, doch wie sich heraus stellte, waren dies nur Lachfalten.

„Du siehst gut aus" meinte sie.

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben" schmunzelte der Mann vor ihr.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, wer die neue Lehrerin wird?" fragte er nun an den Schulleiter gewandt. Doch dieser schenkte ihm nur ein allwissendes Lächeln.

„Na warte mal ab, bis Severus das erfährt" neckte Remus sie.

Daraufhin verdrehte sie die Augen. Auf diese Begegnung war sie nun wirklich nicht besonders scharf.

„Würdest du Professor Granger ihre Gemächer zeigen? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen" sagte Albus. Hermine lief bei der Nennung ihres Titels etwas rosa an. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, trotzdem sie sich nun schon seit fast über 2 Jahren so nennen durfte.

„Sicher" meinte Remus und bot Hermine seinen Arm an.

Dort harkte sie sich unter und schon verließen beide das Büro des Direktors, dem sie zum Abschied noch einmal zuwinkte.

„Schön das du hier bist. Warum hast du dich nicht mal gemeldet?" fragte Remus nun.

Sie bogen grade um eine Ecke und Hermine betrachtete grad eine Rüstung, die ziemlich schief auf seinem Sockel stand.

„Ich habe das irgendwie nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. Es war soviel zu tun. Ich habe nach meinem Examen im St. Mungos gearbeitet und es war mehr als stressig" meinte sie.

„Ach, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du auch Heilerin bist"

„Nein, nein, ich war mehr als Assistenten- Medihexe zuständig. Ich hab gutes Geld verdient und die Arbeit machte mir Spass" erwiderte sie darauf hin.

„Also du bist nun die neue Lehrerin. Das freut mich für dich. Was machen die anderen beiden des goldenen Trios?" Remus schien sehr neugierig zu sein, doch sie gab ihm bereitwillig Antwort.

„Ron wird bald Vater und Harry und Ginny sind immer noch verlobt" gab sie von sich.

Sie stiegen grad eine Treppe hoch, als diese ihre Richtung änderte und somit ihren Weg etwas verlängerte.

„Alles beim Alten also?" fragte er grinsend.

„Jep, so kann man es auch sagen" meinte sie und lächelte ihn von der Seite her an.

Wieder schritten beide einen Gang entlang, Remus bog nochmals mit ihr um die Ecke und schon standen sie vor einem Wandvorhang, der komischer Weise ein Bild projizierte.

„Das Passwort ist Carpe Diem" sagte Remus und schon änderte sich das Bild und der Wandvorhang rollte sich nach oben. Dahinter lag eine aus dunkler Eiche bestehende Tür, die Hermine sogleich öffnete.

Sie stand nun ihn ihrem riesigen Wohnzimmer, obwohl riesig wohl noch untertrieben war. Gigantisch passte besser, dachte sie und ließ ihre Augen schweifen.

Dicht bei den Fenster stand ein Mahagoni- Schreibtisch, der nur darauf wartete, das sich dort jemand niederließ. Dahinter waren vier riesige Fenster in der Wand eingelassen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein wundervoller Kamin, davor stand eine rote Coach und zu beiden Seiten verboten gutaussehende Sessel. Und das Beste war, es gab Bücher, sehr viele davon sogar. Sie löste sich von Remus Arm und schlenderte, mit einem Finger an den Buchrücken die Regale entlang.

Die Wände waren in hellen Farben gehalten, es sah alles so gemütlich aus, hier und da mal ein Gemälde mit Landschaften, die einfach wundervoll aussahen. Links des Zimmers führte die Tür in ein Bad, mit Dusche, WC, Waschbecken, dieses war in blau und gelb Tönen gehalten. Die Tür zur ihrer Rechten führte ins Schlafzimmer. Auch hier war alles schön hell und gemütlich gehalten. Ein großes Himmelbett in der Mitte des Zimmers. Zwei große Fenster mit Blick zum See auf den Länderein.

Auch hier befand sich ein Kamin. Ein großer Tisch, zwei gemütliche Schränke, die sich perfekt ins Zimmer einfügten und so fast gar nicht zu sehen waren. Die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand führte ins zweite Bad. Dieses war um einiges größer als das andere und hier war auch eine Badewanne, so groß wie ein Whirlpool. Bei genaueren hinsehen, bemerkte sie, das es sich wirklich um einen Whirlpool handelte.

Langsam und mit einem sehr breitem Lächeln ging sie zurück zu Remus, der immer noch im Wohnzimmer stand und sich lässig gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte.

„Und? Gefällt es dir?" fragte er und sah sie aus braunen warmen Augen an.

„Es ist der absolute Wahnsinn" rief sie und schmiss sich sogleich auf die Coach.

„Nana, mal nicht übermütig werden, Professor Granger" begann Remus sie zu necken.

„Ist es einfach alles so hinreißend. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" meinte sie überwältig und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Na dann will ich dich mal nicht weiter stören. Wie sehen uns beim Abendessen in zwei Stunden. Du kannst dich ja solange schon mal einrichten" sagte Remus, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand wieder.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Sie hatte den Tisch mit den 6 Stühlen noch gar nicht gesehen. Auch vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen zwei gemütlich aussehende Stühle.

Wow, womit hab ich das verdient? Dachte sie und ließ sich wieder fallen. Einen Moment lag sie da noch ganz ruhig und versuchte erstmal alles zu verarbeiten, doch so richtig wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. So stand sie wieder auf, wobei sie beinahe über ihre Koffer fiel, die sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Euch habe ich schon gesucht" grinste sie und ließ sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in ihr Schlafzimmer schweben.

Eine Stunde später hatte sie schon die Sachen in die Schränke verstaut und schon einige Bilder aus der Schulzeit, ihren Eltern und Freunden von der Uni in den Zimmern verteilt. Ihre Eule, Claude hatte sie bereits bei ihrer Ankunft aus dem Käfig gelassen. Krummbein war vor fast einen Jahr gestorben. Sie hatte tagelang geweint. Der große, dicke Kater war ihr doch nach so langer Zeit ans Herz gewachsen und so hatte sie sich diesmal eine Eule gekauft.

Als Hermine das erstemal wieder auf die Uhr sah, erschrak sie fast. Die Zeit muss wohl gerast sein, dachte sich. Schnell sprintete sie ins Schlafzimmer, schnappte sie diesmal ein rotes mit leichten golden- orange Fäden durchzogenes Kleid und saubere Unterwäsche und verschwand im Bad. 20 Minuten später tauchte sie auch schon wieder auf. Ihre Haare fielen ihr seidig weich über die Schulter, das Kleid saß perfekt und sie sah damit wirklich gut aus, stellte sie fest als sie einen Blick in den Spiegel wagte. Schnell zog sie sich ihre schwarze Lehrerrobe an und schon lief sie aus der Tür Richtung große Halle.

Auf dem Weg bis dahin war sie so in ihre Grübelein versunken, das sie sich zu Tode erschrak, als sie in Jemanden hinein lief.

„Schuldigung" murmelte sie durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und starrte auf eine schwarze viktorianische Robe, die bis oben hin penibel geschlossen war.

Nein, alles bloß das nicht. Dachte Hermine und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

„Können Sie nicht besser aufpassen" fauchte kein anderer als Severus Snape.

Na toll Mine, noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon begegnest du grade diesem Mann!

Severus Snape starrte verdutzt auf die ihm unbekannte junge Frau vor ihm hinab. Doch trotzdem vergas er nicht, das sie ihn grade beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hätte. Verärgert zog er die Augenbraue hoch und starrte sie weiterhin unablässig aus dunklen, bohrenden, wutentbrannten Augen an.

„Hallo Professor Snape. Schön Sie wieder zusehen, die 7 Jahre haben Sie ihrer Freundlichkeit kein bisschen beraubt" sprudelte es aus Hermine hinaus.

Auch sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit aus haselnussbraunen Augen angestarrt und konnte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen.

„Bitte? Kennen wir uns etwa?" fragte Snape kalt und zog seine Augenbraue noch etwas höher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war!

Nein Professor, ich sehe Sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben und muss feststellen, das Sie ganz den Erzählungen meiner Freunde gerecht werde. Schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

„Professor, Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht weiß machen, das Sie mich nicht mehr erkennen!" kam es nun vor ihrer Seite. Hermine hatte sich grade aufgerichtet und die Arme abwertend vor ihrer Brust gekreuzt.

„Sollten wir uns denn kennen?" fragte er erneut.

Brummig wie eh und je! Dachte sie und grinste sich ins Fäustchen.

„Ich war vor einigen Jahren Ihre Schülerin. Sie mochten mich nicht und nannten mich immer eine Besserwisserin" antwortete Hermine lässig.

Sie konnte es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Als wenn er tausende Schüler hätte, die er so benannte.

„Ich gehörte zum Potter- Trio wie Sie uns gern betitelten" meinte sie mit etwas unsicherer Stimme, nahm die Arme aus der Verschränkung und sah ihn nun abwartend an.

„Granger" stieß er hasserfüllt vor.

Ding, ding, ding, das wären dann 200 Galeonen für den Herrn Giftmischer, dachte sie sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" spie er förmlich aus.

„Och wissen Sie, ich werde nach den Ferien anfangen zu unterrichten" sagte sie theatralisch und grinste ihn fies ins Gesicht.

„Sie und unterrichten? Sagen Sie mir nicht, das Sie die neue Lehrerin sind!" zweifelte er stark. Seine Stimme gleich einem Peitschenschlag, so das Hermine kaum merklich zusammen zuckte und ihn böse anstarrte.

„Und ob ich die neue Lehrerin bin. Und wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich werde erwartet. Ach und noch was, es heißt Professor und nicht einfach nur GRANGER" zischte sie fuchsteufelswild, schritt an ihm vorbei und eilte den Gang entlang.

Was bildet sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein? Dieses Arschloch auf zwei Beinen? Na warte, dir werde ich es noch zeigen! Sie und unterrichten! Nicht das ich lache, dieser Bastard.

Hermine fluchte wie wild in Gedanken über Snape und schritt die Gänge entlang, stieg die Treppen hinunter. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Womit hatte sie dies bloß verdient! Nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon hatte sie Streit mit der übergroßen Fledermaus. Das kann je heiter werden.

Vor der großen Halle angekommen, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und versuchte ihre Zornesfalten wieder zuglätten. Dann setzte sie ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf und öffnete die großen Flügeltüren.

Am Lehrertisch waren schon alle vertreten. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und sah das Professor Snape auch schon hier war. War der hier hin appariert? Nein Mine, das geht ja nicht. In Hogwarts kann man nicht Apparieren!

„Hermine meine Liebe, komm setzt dich" winkte Albus sie heran.

Hermine lächelte gespielt, holte tief Luft und schritt zielstrebig auf den Direktor zu. Remus grinste sie von weitem an und dort konnte sie nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen.

Schnell wurde sie allen überflüssiger Weise vorgestellt. Hände wurden geschüttelt und Umarmungen ausgetauscht. Snape nickte ihr nur zu. Gott sei Dank!

„Komm Hermine, neben Severus ist noch ein Platz frei" schmunzelte Albus und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch wie es der Zufall wollte, grinste dieser nur bescheiden und setzte sich dann wieder.

Hermine blickte flehend zu Remus, der rechts neben ihr saß. Remus lächelte ihr aufmuntert zu und deutet aufs Essen.

Hermine nahm eine Kleinigkeit, doch stocherte sie mehr oder weniger nur in dem Essen rum.

Immer wieder warf Snape ihr einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zu, doch Mine bemerkte dies sofort. Auch sie konnte sich nicht zusammen reißen und linste ab und zu mal zu ihm rüber. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und ließ hin und wieder einen seiner abwertenden Blicke über die Lehrerschaft schweifen. Als das Dinner beendet war, verabschiedete Snape sich schweigend und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

Als dies passierte, atmete Hermine hörbar aus. Hatte sie Tatsache die Luft angehalten? Sie war sich dessen absolut nicht bewusst gewesen. Alles was sie wusste, das sie sich komisch in Snapes Nähe fühlte und dies passte ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Alles okay?" fragte Remus von rechts, der Hermine beobachtet hatte.

„Ja, alles klar" erwiderte Hermine und schenkte ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln.

„Sicher?" fragte Remus wieder und fixierte Hermine genau.

Sie kam sich unbehaglich unter seinem Blick vor und wendete diesen dann auch ab. Irgendwie hatte sie aber das Bedürfnis sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Auf den Weg hier her sind wir uns begegnet" antwortete sie nun.

„Was, jetzt schon?" Remus tat empört, „Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal angefangen" sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig" giftete Hermine nun.

„Doch ist es" konterte der mittelblonde Mann neben ihr.

Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der signalisieren sollte, diesen Quatsch zu lassen. Und es schien zu funktionieren. Remus schluckte einmal hart und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Nein ist es nicht" gab er klein bei.

Kurz redete sie noch mit Dumbledore, der sie noch kurz sprechen wollte. Danach verabschiedete sie sich von allen und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Remus bot sich an, sie auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen zu begleiten, doch lehnte sie es geschlagen ab, sie wollte eher alleine sein und in Ruhe nachdenken. Langsam schlenderte sie den Weg zu ihrem Gemächern entlang, bis ihre Beine einen ganz anderen Weg einschlugen. Sie trugen Mine völlig in Gedanken versunken Richtung Astronomieturm.

-----------------------------

So da war es erstmal...jetzt seit ihr dran, würde mich über jedes kleine Kommi freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

_So und nun gehts weiter im Text ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei allen Reviewschreibern! Beim nächsten Mal gehe ich auf jedes Kommi ein. Doch nun viel Spass beim lesen und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten und bekommt einen großen Keks von mir, versprochen grins  
_

Kapitel 2

Als Snape die Halle mit wehender Robe verließ, schlug er den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein, der im Westen des Schlosses lag. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Albus so verrückt sein konnte und grade die Granger als Verteidigungslehrerin einstellen konnte. Grade SIE! Verdammt nochmal, er wäre doch der Bessere gewesen. Hundertprozentig! Aber nein, wieder hatte er diesen verfluchten Job nicht bekommen. Er schnaubte wütend und bog in den Korridor ein wo die Wendeltreppe zum Turm lag.

Schnell stieg er sie hoch, knallte die Tür auf, die mit einem Schwung wieder ins Schloss fiel als er durchgetreten war. Er stürmte schon fast auf die Brüstung zu und beugte sich leicht drüber und sah in die scheinbar unendliche Tiefe vor ihm.

Seine Gedanken rasten wie wild in seinem Kopf, das ihm leicht schwindlig wurde. Er richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und ließ nun seine dunklen Augen über die Länderein schweifen.

Wie konnte er nur? Warum grade Granger? Wieso nicht irgend jemand anderen? Selbst Lupin könnte den Job besser machen als Sie. Nein, nein und nochmals NEIN! Ha, er wird alt, das ist es, genau. Seine verdammten Zitronenbrausebonbons verkleben ihm das Gehirn und er weiß nicht mehr was er tut. Natürlich war Severus klar, das dies bloß ausgemachter Blödsinn war, doch befriedigte es ihm ungemein.

Lange stand er da und ließ den Wind an seinen Umhang zerren. Mein Gott wie lange ist dies nun her, wo er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sehr lange. Nach dem Untergang des Unnennbaren. Doch muss er sich insgeheim einstehen, das sie mit dem Zauberstab ganz schön was drauf hatte. Ja, wie oft musste er sich Duelle mit ihr liefern wenn der Orden und die Gefolgsleute dieser abscheulichen Kreatur zusammentrafen. Oft hatten sie gekämpft und einen wirklichen Gewinner hatte es nie gegeben.

Dies musste er ihr lassen, unbegabt war sie auf keinen Fall. Schon als Schülerin nicht. Sie war gut, sogar brillant und zwar in so ziemlich allem. Sie hatte einfach Talent und außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten im Laufe ihre Schulzeit entwickelt. Dies ließ sich nicht so einfach von der Hand weißen. Aber halt, Moment, was dachte er hier eigentlich? Machte er sich wirklich Gedanken um die Granger? Das kann doch wohl nicht sein? Severus du hast eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf, sagte er sich im Stillen.

Ja genau das ist es. Pff, die Granger konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Das wäre doch gelacht. Er könnte Wetten, das sie freiwillig nach dem ersten Unterrichtstag kündigte. Ja genau so wird es sein. Aber was sollte das denn? Er machte sich schon wieder Gedanken wegen diesem Gör. Obwohl er zweifelsfrei zugeben musste, das sie schon lange kein Gör mehr ist. Sie hatte sich unweigerlich zu einer sehr reifen und hübschen... . Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss, schalte er sich selbst und schüttelte leicht angewidert den Kopf. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte einfach an nichts mehr zu denken.

Als Hermine wieder aufblickte stand sie direkt vor der Wendeltreppe die zum Turm führte. Wie ist sie denn da hingekommen? Hä, ich wollte doch eigentlich in meine Gemächer? Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du auch gleich etwas frische Luft schnappen. Schaden würde es mit Sicherheit nicht, sagte sie zu sich selbst und stieg die Treppen empor.

Waren das wirklich so viele Treppen? Verdammt, sie war schon ziemlich außer Puste, doch als sie aufblickte, sah sie die dunkle Tür schon.

Langsam machte sie sie auf und schloss sie leise auch wieder hinter sich. Auf dem Turm schien niemand zu sein. Doch irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Was war das bloß? Ach Mine, nun hör endlich auf, du halluzinierst, schimpfte sie sich selbst und schritt nun ebenfalls auf die Brüstung zu. Davor blieb sie stehen und ließ ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit in die Ferne schweifen. Es ist einfach wunderschön hier, doch etwas kalt, dachte sie und zog ihren Umhang etwas enger an ihren leicht zitternden Körper.

Oh wie hatte sie die Ruhe hier oben vermisst. Wie oft war sie hier als Schülerin gewesen um etwas Ruhe zu haben? Oft hatte sie hier gesessen, wenn sie sich mal mit Harry oder Ron oder auch beiden gestritten hatte. Hier oben wurden ihre Gedanken aus wundersame Weise immer klar und auch heute schein dies sich zu bewahrheiten. Doch immer und immer wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zu ihrem netten Gespräch mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer zurück.

Dieser Bastard, dachte sie. Wie konnte er nur so ungehobelt sein? Aber warum wunderte sie sich eigentlich über seine Verhaltensweisen? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Hast du wirklich gedacht das er sich ändern würde? Fragte ihr Gewissen und sie schüttelte selber kaum merklich den Kopf. Eigentlich nicht, doch wusste sie, das selbst an ihn irgendetwas Gutes sein musste. Ich meine, auch er muss andere Seiten an sich haben, oder? Er kann doch nicht immer so unfreundlich und unnahbar sein.

„Was denn, haben Sie schon vor zu springen?" schnarrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr.

Soviel zu Unfreundlichkeit bei grade diesem MANN! Dachte sie verächtlich.

„Haben Sie etwa ein Problem damit" konterte sie kühl ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Keines Falls, Miss...oh verzeihen Sie, Professor Granger" kam es amüsiert vom ihm zurück.

Das Professor hatte er so arrogant wie noch nie lang gezogen, das pure Wut in Hermine hochstieg und sich den Weg nach draußen suchte.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir, Professor" sagte Hermine schroff und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten ihn regelrecht an.

„Was soll ich schon wollen" kam es von ihm.

Er machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, so das Hermine wirklich etwas Angst bekam, er würde ihr etwas tut, doch stattdessen stellte er sich nur neben sie.

„Ich denke das gleich was Sie wollen" knurrte er.

Doch war es irgendwie anders. Nicht höhnisch oder spöttisch, sondern schon fast freundlich.

„Und was will ich?" fragte Hermine leicht verwirrt.

„Ruhe" meinte Snape trocken, sah sie jedoch nicht an.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und dreht sich nun wieder den Länderein zu. Es war so komisch, so dicht neben ihm zu stehen und mal nicht zu streiten. Sondern auf komische Weise ziemlich beruhigend.

„Also Professor Granger, nun sind Sie wieder hier und werden versuchen den nutzlosen Hohlköpfen, die es ohne Zweifel ohne Grenzen gibt, etwas Wissen beizubringen" durchbrach er nach einer Weile die Stille.

„Nutzloses Hohlköpfe?" echote sie und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Was, haben Sie von meinen Ausführungen nicht verstanden?" fragte er kühl und drehte sich nun zu ihr, um in ihre Augen zu sehen.

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich, hielt aber seinen Blick gekonnt stand. Wie konnte man nur so verflixt dunkle abweisende Augen haben. Mine reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen, schalte sie sich auch schon wieder.

„Nun?" kam es wieder von ihm.

Seine dunklen Augen lagen immer noch auf den ihren und suchten nach etwas, das ihm eine Antwort geben würde.

„Es war mir durchaus klar, das Sie Professor Snape, die Schüler als nutzlose Hohlköpfe bezeichnen, doch bin ich, wie Sie sicher wissen, anderer Meinung" gab sie nun Antwort und starrte immer noch in seine Augen, die nun ja fast belustigt aufblitzten.

„Ach, war Ihnen das klar" sagte er spöttisch.

„Ja, das war es" knurrte sie ihm entgegen und wieder merkte sie, wie die Wut langsam in ihr hoch kroch.

„Schön" kam es nun eisig von ihm.

„Sie werden noch sehen was Sie davon haben, sich hier hergewagt zu haben, Professor Granger" gab er kalt zurück, drehte sich um und ging mit rauschenden Umhang an ihr vorbei.

Hermine unterdessen stand mit geöffneten Mund immer noch an der selben Stelle. Was sollte das denn werden? Hatte der nicht mehr alle? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch ließ ihr das Gespräch keine Ruhe. Warum hatte er so verdammt wütend geklungen? Was hatte sie denn gemacht? Außer ihre Meinung zu sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Auch drehte sie sich langsam um und ging nun wirklich in ihre Räume, langsam wurde sie müde und der Tag war wirklich anstrengend genug. Schon zwei Streitgespräche mit Snape und das am ersten Tag. Na wenn das keine guten Aussichten sind, dachte sie und verschwand dann auch vom Turm.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine erst spät auf. Eigentlich war sie eher eine Frühaufsteherin, doch heute... . Keine Ahnung was mit ihr los war, vielleicht die frische Luft? Auch egal, dachte sie und drehte sich genüsslich auf die andere Seite, als sich auch schon ihr Magen lautstark meldete. Gib doch Ruhe verdammt, ich wollte noch etwas liegen bleiben, grummelte sie.

Doch auch die Aufforderung sich nicht mehr zu melden half, so schwang sie ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett und ging mürrisch, doch gut gelaunt ins Bad und sprang schnell unter die Dusche. 20 Minuten später, trocknete sie ihre Haare mittels Zauberspruch, so fielen sie ihr seidig über die Schultern. Sie trug eine hellblaue Jeans und ein weißes, ärmelloses T-Shirt. Drüber zog sie ihre dunkelrote Robe und schon war sie fertig.

Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, sah sie, das es grade Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Hatte sie wirklich so lange geschlafen? Aber nicht das das zu Gewohnheit wird, schalte sie sich und grinste. Schnell schritt sie durch den Wandvorhang und wäre beinahe mit Remus zusammengelaufen. Auch er stoppte abrupt und fing an zu lächeln, als er sie erkannte.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Gucken wo du steckst. Ich wollte dich grade abholen" gab er Antwort.

„Ich hab etwas länger geschlafen als sonst" meinte sie und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir keine Punkte deswegen abziehen" neckte er weiter.

„Gott sei Dank, Professor. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das ich Nachsitzen müsste" tat sie erleichtert und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Unterwegs stichelten sie noch weiter und verfielen bald in schallendes Gelächter. In der großen Halle angekommen, mussten sich beide zusammen reißen um nicht wieder laut los zu grölen. Albus tat dies mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern ab, auch Minerva war es anzusehen, das sie sich freute, das wieder eine ausgelassene Stimmung in den Ferien verbreitet wurde. Alle Lehrer bis auf Snape hatten ein Lächeln im Gesicht, doch Snape ignorierte sie gekonnte.

Hermine schritt zusammen mit Remus um die Lehrerempore zu ihren Plätzen. Dann schob er Hermine den Stuhl zurecht, was sie mit einem liebevollem Lächeln unter Freunden herzlichst dankte, doch von ihrer linken Seite kam nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben, was sie jedoch versuchte zu ignorierte. Lass dir bloß nicht die Laune von dem verderben, riet ihr Gewissen und das tat sie auch nicht und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus und Albus.

Die Tage auf Hogwarts vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermine hatte viel Zeit mit Remus verbracht, beiden hatte sich jeden Tag am See getroffen und machten lange Spaziergänge. Erzählten über alte Zeiten und saßen einfach nur da und bewunderten den Ausblick am See.

Auch versuchte sie steht's Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen und er versuchte dies ebenfalls, doch trafen sie sich regelmäßig bei den Essen in der großen Halle. Doch ein Wort wurde nur selten gewechselt.

Das nächste Schuljahr rückte immer näher und Hermine wusste langsam nicht mehr wohin mit ihrer Nervosität. Den Unterricht hatte sie erstmal bis Weihnachten vorgearbeitet und ihn auch schon mit Albus abgesprochen, der ziemlich erstaunt war, was sich Hermine alles vorgenommen hatte für die ersten drei Monate, doch wusste er das sie das schaffen würde.

Von Harry und Ron hatte sie auch schon Briefe erhalten in denen sie fragten ob alles beim Alten wäre und wie es den anderen so ginge.

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers, stand sie um halb acht auf und sprang erstmal unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser was auf ihre Haut prasselte, weckte langsam aber sicher ihre Lebensgeister und so sprang sie 10 Minuten später wieder munter raus, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Haare und ein weiteres um ihren schlanken Körper. In der Zwischenzeit putzte sie sich die Zähne und suchte schon mal Sachen aus ihrem Kleiderschrank. Anschließend trocknete sie ihre Haare mit dem Zauberstab und schlüpfte ihn ihre Klamotten.

Unten in der großen Halle angekommen, setzte sie sich wie immer neben Remus, der linke Stuhl neben ihr war noch frei. Nanu wo ist den Snape? Hatte er verschlafen oder würde er heute gar nicht zum Essen erscheinen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken los zu werden und nahm sich stattdessen ein Toast.

Remus schenkte ihr großzügig Kaffe ein, was sie mit einem Lächeln dankte und nahm auch gleich einen Schluck des schwarzen Gebräus.

„Na wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte Remus.

„Sehr gut, doch irgendwie bin ich noch voll in der Aufwachphase und brach jetzt erstmal einen großen Schluck Kaffee!" murmelte sie in die Tasse hinein.

Von Remus kam nur ein amüsiertes Schnauben, auf was sie aber nicht weiter einging, den in dem Moment ging die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch auf und da war er, Severus Snape. Oh man hat der schlechte Laune, kommentierte Mine in Gedanken, sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Morgen Severus" trillerte Remus vergnügt und handelte sich gleich einen bitterbösen Blick ein, worauf Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und sich noch ein Toast nahm.

Gedanken versunken knapperte sie an ihrem zweiten Stück Toast und spülte es noch mit dem letzten Rest Kaffee runter. Sie guckte verdutzt in die Tasse nur um festzustellen, das sie schon leer war. Mein Gott Hermine, du wirst langsam süchtig nach dem Zeug, dachte sie und griff zu der Kanne, doch auch im selben Moment griff Snape zu der Kanne und ihre Hände berührten sich.

Blitzschnell schoss Hermines Kopf in die Höhe, nur um in die weiten dunklen Augen von Snapes zu blicken. Seine Augen so tief, so dunkle...Hermine hör auf damit!

„Was ist Professor Granger, hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte er und seine samtige tiefe Stimme drang nur langsam in Mines Unterbewusstsein.

Von ihrer Seite kam nur ein spöttisches Lächeln, was er selber nicht hätte besser machen können, schnell griff sie zu der Kanne und löste somit die Verbindung an den Händen und goss sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor sie Snape die Kanne in die Hand drückte und ihn bittersüß anlächelte.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief mehr oder minder in Schweigen. Mine hatte plötzlich keinen großen Hunger mehr. Ihre Tasse trank sie auch nicht aus, ihr war irgendwie übel. Die Berührung war so unendlich sanft, so zart gewesen. Ich hatte immer Gedacht, seine Hände wären so kalt wie er selber, doch wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Doch warum war sie so verwirrt, nur wegen dieser nichts bedeutenden Berührung? Lächerlich, schalte sich Hermine, stand auf, verabschiedete sich von Remus und verschwand in die Bibliothek.

Dort saß sie lange und pickte sich ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal. Madam Pince hatte sie freundlich begrüßt und nach einem kleinen Plausch hatte sie sich dann auf einen Stuhl in der hintersten Ecke niedergelassen.

Und so kam es, das sie fast das große Festmahl verpasste. Erschrocken blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf die Uhr. Als sie die Uhrzeit realisierte, sprang sie erschrocken auf, stellte schnell das Buch ins Regal und rauschte davon.

In der Halle angekommen, sah sie, das erst nur vereinzelte Schüler an den Haustischen saßen und sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten, so fiel sie nicht weiter auf.

Der Lehrertisch war fast vollständig besetzt, bis auf Hagrid, der die Erstklässler über den See fuhr, Professor McGonagall hatte sie grade in der Halle getroffen, auch war Snapes Stuhl noch leer und natürlich ihr Eigener. Schnell versuchte sie durch die Halle zu kommen und sich auf ihren Platz zu begeben, wenn nicht grade neben ihr die Tür aufgegangen wäre und Snape voll in sie reingerast wäre.

„Autsch" war alles, was sie von sich geben konnte.

Sie war einige Schritte nach hinten gestolpert und rieb sich geistesabwesend die rechte Schulter. Snape blickte auf und sah Hermine vor sich stehen. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid. Er wollte nicht in sie hinein rennen, doch irgendwie war er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Ah, der Giftmischer höchst persönlich" giftete sie ihn an.

Er hatte grade den Mund geöffnet, um eine seiner seltenen Entschuldigung kund zu tun, doch nach diesem Kommentar ihrerseits, schloss er ihn wieder.

„Professor Granger, können Sie nicht aufpassen" fauchte er stattdessen in altbekannter Manier.

„Pff, wer ist hier wohl in wenn reingerannt" gab sie schnarrend zurück.

Severus setzte grade zu einer gepfefferten Antwort an, als sich plötzlich Dumbledore meldete, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Kommt meine Lieben und setzt euch, das Fest wird jeden Moment los gehen" strahlte er sie über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Sie gehen vor" knurrte Severus und wollte somit einen weiteren Zusammenstoß vermeiden.

„Ja Sir" salutierte Hermine gespielt wehmütig vor ihm, was er mit einem erbosten Schnauben erwiderte, doch auf Hermines Gesicht schlich sich ein Siegessicheres Lächeln.

Sie schritt an ihm vorbei und ging nun zu Remus hinüber, der sich, wie Hermine schon von weitem sehen konnte, sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

Langsam setzte sie sich hin und warf Remus einen warnenden Blick zu, sollte er auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erwähnen, garantierte sie für nichts.

„Na Mine, alles gut überstanden" gickelte er.

„Halt die Klappe" fauchte sie leise zurück und gebot ihm mit einer Hand Einhalt, da Minerva grade mit den Erstklässlern in der Halle erschien.

Vorne gab sie kurze Anweisungen was jetzt passieren würde und schon begann der Hut zu singen, was anschließend einen Beifallssturm auslöste.

Und schon fing Minerva an, die Namen vorzulesen und die Kleinen stolperten nach vorne und setzten den Hut auf.

Hermine hatte schnell abgeschalten und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Als sie die große Halle das erste Mal betrat, war sie schlicht und einfach begeistert. Gut sie hatte vorher jedes Buch auswendig gelernt und versuchte dies auch jedem irgendwie begreiflich zu machen, was ihr auch nicht wirklich Freunde einbrachte, doch war sie überwältig von diesem Anblick.

Sie war soweit weggetreten, das sie nicht einmal bemerkte, das Dumbledore grade dabei war, sie den Schülern vorzustellen.

Erst ein Seitenhieb von Remus holte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie wollte schon zu einem bissigen Kommentar greifen, als er mit den Daumen nach oben zeigte. Blitzschnell schoss ihr Kopf zu Dumbledore, der ihr aufmunternd zu zwinkerte und dann erst schnallte sie was wirklich los war. Langsam stand sie auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor den Schülern was sofort ein erneuten Beifallssturm auslöste. Von Snape kam nur ein sarkastisches Schnauben, was Hermine königlich überging.

Als sie sich wieder setzte, vermied sie den Blick auf Remus, seine Glucksgeräusche neben ihr, sagten alles was sie nicht unbedingt wissen wollte. Hermine wäre am liebstem im Erdboden versunken und unterdrückte die Eingebung sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu hauen, doch das Schlimmste an allem war, das sie den stechenden Blick von Seiten Snapes auf sich spürte und was sie rasend machte.

„Was" fauchte sie so leise wie es ging.

„Sind sie nervös, Professor Granger?" fragte er und der höhnische Unterton in seiner Stimmer war bei weitem nicht zu überhören.

„Keinesfalls, Professor" antwortete sie kühl.

„Ach und warum verpassen Sie dann ihren Einsatz sich den Schülern vorzustellen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht"

„Wissen Sie, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste Professor Granger, würde ich sagen, Sie sind der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen" zischte er ihr unheilverkündend ins Ohr.

„Ach meinen Sie wirklich. Hm...lassen Sie mich überlegen, wer hier am Tisch dieser überaus wichtigen Aufgabe, den Schülern" sie deutete in die Menge „das überaus wichtige Wissen der Zauberei, was es doch zweifelsohne ist, auf pädagogische sinnvolle Art und Weise beizubringen" schloss sie ihren kleinen Vortrag und sah wie sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenübers stetig verdunkelten.

„Meinen sie wirklich, Sie könnten es mit mir aufnehmen?"

„Gewiss bezweifel ich nicht, das Sie Professor Snape ein Meister ihres Fachs sind, doch von Pädagogik verstehen sie nicht allzu viel" endete sie trocken.

Sie drehte sich wieder dem Essen zu, was ihr abermals an diesem Tag gründlich vermiest wurde, stattdessen trank sie nur einen Schluck des kühlen Kürbissaftes und unterhielt sich leise mit Remus, der die kleine Unterhalten zwischen den beiden gelauscht hatte, doch sagte er dazu nichts, Hermine würde nur wieder aus der Haut fahren.

Snape unterdessen starrte sie an, wie eine Fisch ohne Wasser. Was hatte sie da grade zu ihm gesagt? Hatte er sich da verhört oder hatte sie ihm tatsächlich vorgeworfen, nichts vom Unterrichten zu verstehen? Na gut, ich will ja nicht abstreiten, das viele eingeschüchtert in den Unterricht kommen und bei der kleinsten Bewegung meinerseits böse zusammenzucken, doch was kann ich dafür, wenn diese Dummköpfe über kein bisschen Rückrad verfügen und überhaupt, was ginge sie das an?

Noch nicht einmal im Leben unterrichtet und schon solche Schlösse ziehen. Moment mal...ganz langsam und zum mitschreiben Severus, die Frau neben dir, war früher selbst einer deiner Schülerinnen und sie weiß wie dein Unterricht aussieht, also kannst du dich nicht beschweren. Verdammt, fluchte er leise in Gedanken, warum machte sein Gewissen seit dem Granger wieder in Hogwarts war, ihn ständig auf irgendetwas aufmerksam. Doch musste er sich eingestehen, das es doch nun 1:0 stand und zwar für SIE.

Beim Barte des Merlin, ließ er sich nun schon von Granger weich klopfen? Warum ärgerte er sich maßlos darüber? Er war älter und hatte mehr Erfahrungen sammeln dürfen, wenn auch nicht grade gute, doch wollte er nicht bezweifeln, das er mehr drauf hatte als sie.

Und warum zum Teufel machte er sich schon wieder Gedanken darüber? Granger hatte sein Leben erfolgreich und das nur in einer Woche perfekt auf den Kopf gestellt.

Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er über sie nachdachte. Ihre ganze Art und Weise passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und hinzu kam noch, das sie sich die ganze Zeit mit Lupin unterhielt. Ihn sollte es nicht stören, doch das Geflüstere und Gekichere was er die ganze Zeit bei Tisch hörte, ging ihm voll auf den Zeiger. Und überhaupt, wie die Zwei sich benahmen, wie zwei liebeskranke Teenager.

Und warum in Gottes Namen machte er sich schon wieder Gedanken drüber? Die Granger brachte ihn irgendwann nochmal ins Grab, soviel war sicher. Wenn der dunkle Lord dies nicht geschafft hatte, dann wenigstens sie, die Welt schein gerettet.

Er trottete den nächsten Gang entlang in der Hoffnung schon in der ersten Nacht Rumtreiber aufzuspüren, doch hielten sich die Schüler heute wohl zurück. Vielleicht wussten sie ja, das grade er seine Runde ging, was aber doch eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Hermine hingegen verabschiedete sich grade von Remus. Sie war noch auf einen Sprung und einen Tee mit zu ihm gegangen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit im Kamin gesessen und erzählt, über dies und das, doch Mine merkte wie müde sie nun doch war und verabschiedet sich deswegen von Remus mit einer freundlichen Umarmung und einem gemurmelte Gute Nacht Gruß.

Als sie auf den Gang hinaus trat, merkte sie erst wieder, wie Dunkle es doch in Hogwarts um diese Uhrzeit war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, zog den Umhang enger um ihren Körper, trotzdem es Sommer war, wurde es Nachts im Schloss doch ziemlich kühl.

Völlig in Gedanken und nicht auf ihren Weg achtend ging sie Richtung Gryffindorturm, wo sich ihre Gemächer befanden. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um den unnahbaren Zaubertranklehrer dieser Schule.

Doch Hermine hatte ihn durchschaut, schon lange. Sie hatte nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung wie er wirklich war, doch seine Augen, wirkten immer kalt, berechenbar und so unheimlich Dunkle, doch dem war nicht so. Hermine hatte dies ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss festgestellt, den erst als sie im Orden war, hatte sie etwas Zeit Snape mehr zu studieren. Seine Augen waren so verdammt geheimnisvoll und wenn man wollte, konnte man, wenn man tief genug hineinsah, sein wirkliches Ich erkennen.

Damals hatte sie das etwas abgeschreckt, doch man gewöhnt sich an alles. Immer wieder kreiste sie zu diesem Mysterium von Mann zurück, bis ihre Beine plötzlich stoppten. Als sie ihren Blick hob, sah sie in zwei schwarze Seen, die sie aufmerksam musterten.

„Nein, nicht Sie schon wieder" war ihr einzigstes Kommentar.

„Wo kommen Sie denn her?" fragte Snape unverblümt und verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das geht Sie nichts an" erwiderte Hermine kühl.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben um diese Uhrzeit nichts mehr auf diesen Gängen zu suchen" zischte er kalt und fixierte sie mit seinem stechenden Blick.

„Ach und Sie Professor vergessen mal wieder, das ich schon längst keine Schülerin mehr bin. Da ich Professorin dieser Schule bin, ist es mir gestattet, auch wenn Sie das jetzt möglicherweise erschüttern mag, das ich mich solange wie mir beliebt auf den Gängen aufhalten kann" grinste sie ihm zuckersüß ins Gesicht.

„Um eine Ausrede verlegen waren Sie noch nie" entgegnete er gleichgültig.

„Professor, ich hab keine Ahnung was Sie gegen mich haben und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich auch kein bisschen. Doch bin ich einfach zu müde um mich weiterhin mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, also wünsch ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht" meinte sie nun giftig und rauschte mit erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei.

„Was denn, hat Lupin Sie endlich rumgekriegt und nun ist Miss Neunmalklug MÜDE" das Müde betonte er so ekelhaft, das Hermine mitten im Laufen stehen blieb.

Fuchsteufelswild drehte sie sich nun zu ihm um, schritt auf ihn zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein" zischte sie bedrohlich, „Remus hat mich keinesfalls rumgekriegt und wenn es so wäre hat Sie das nicht zu interessieren, wir sind lediglich gute Freunde, wobei ich verstehe das Sie den Begriff Freunde nicht kennen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Sie Professor, wären Eifersüchtig" ihre Stimme hatte sich bedrohlich gesengt, das er sie nur schwer verstehen kannte.

Sie stand so verdammt dicht an seinem Körper, das er nicht mal mitbekam, wie er die Luft anhielt und trotzdem ihren sagenhaften Duft riechen konnte. Er war so verdattert, das er auf ihren kleinen Wutausbruch nichts mehr erwidern konnte.

Hermine stattdessen konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Langsam drehte sie sich um und rauschte nun mit wehendem Umhang, was Snape nicht hätte besser machen können, davon.

„Was heißt hier, ich wäre Eifersüchtig" murmelte er fassungslos und starrte ihr hinterher.

Pff das ich nicht lache. Ich und Eifersüchtig, auf Lupin, das wird ja immer besser. Diese kleine, neunmalkluge, zickige... . Severus, schaltete sich wieder sein Gewissen ein. Kann es sein, das sie nur ein bisschen Recht hatte? NEIN, schrie er förmlich in Gedanken, drehte sich ebenfalls wütend über sich selber um und rauschte nun seinerseits mit wehendem Umhang davon.

-----------------------

So und nun was sagt ihr? Was haltet ihr davon? Schreibt mir eure Meinung ja? Seit lieb!

liebe Grüße, Becki


	3. Chapter 3

_So meine Lieben und nun geht es wieder weiter. Ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen und ihr bringt mich nicht gleich um, sondern erst später. Irgendwie fand ich, das mir das Chap diesmal nicht so besonders gelungen ist. Aber überzeugt euch selbst davon..._

Saxas13: Ja ja, die gute Hermine lernt auch dazu und es geht weiter

Seraphime: Überfordert ist gut. Klar wissen sie beide in den tiefen ihrers Unterbewusstseins, das sie den anderen wollen

Kathi: das kommt noch mit den zwei, lass sie erstmal aufstauen

Jessy2104: Ja ich lass Severus leiden, doch auch er wird aufholen

iome: Ja lang sind die Chaps alle, doch ich kann mich nicht kurzfassen. Severus wird noch seine Probleme haben mit seiner Selbsterkenntnis

Eurydike: Ja das Chap kommt, keine Angst und Danke für dein Lob

Eowyn-Faith: Was für ein Name grins, hach ja, der Sarkasmus färbt irgendwann ab

-----------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3

Der Wecker riss Hermine schon viel zu früh für ihren Geschmack aus dem Schlaf. Völlig benommen versuchte sie krampfhaft auf das nervende Ding einzuhämmern, doch irgendwie traf sie nie. Also schlug sie die Augen auf, fixierte das klingende Etwas, zielte und schlug zu...TREFFER. Der Wecker flog im hohen Bogen gehen die Wand und zerschelte.

„Diese Ruhe, fabelhaft" murmelte sie, nickte sich selber zu und raffte sich endlich auf. Müde und noch völlig fertig schlürfte sie ins Bad, mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Nach 20 Minuten und sogar mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verließ sie das Bad wieder und warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Okay sie hatte Augenringe aber mal abgesehen davon, fühlte sie sich gut. Heute war also ihr erster Tag als Professorin und irgendwie war sie leicht nervös. Nur mit der Ruhe, Mine, du schaffst das schon, redete sie sich ein, nickte ihrem Spiegelbild noch einmal zu, schnappte ihren Umhang und verschwand dann, hüpfend aus ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Sie hatte sich grad am Tisch niedergelassen und sich einen Kaffee eingegossen, schon erschien Snape in der großen Halle. Hermine versuchte ihn weitesgehend zu ignorieren, was auch wunderbar klappte, bis...

„Guten Morgen Professor Granger" zischte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Morgen" grummelte sie zurück und nahm sich ein Toast.

Nun goss Snape sich einen Kaffee ein und ließ seinen Blick über die immer mehr werdende Schülerschar schweifen.

Ihm fiel grade Mister Firth auf, ein Gryffindor, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Wie er da mit seinen Freunden saß und gut gelaunt irgendwelche Geschichten zum Besten gab, passte Severus nicht im geringsten. Diese arroganten, kleinen Störenfriede, dachte er und gab unbewusste ein Schnauben von sich.

Hermine die das bemerkt hatte warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und folgte dann seinen Blick. War ja klar, dachte sie, ihm passte mal wieder nicht, das andere Menschen auf diesen Planeten so was wie Freunde haben. Hatte wir das Thema nicht gestern schon!

„Geht's es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor?" fragte Hermine spöttisch und trank einen Schluck.

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich ganz vergessen, das SIE immer noch neben ihm saß.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Professor Granger. Mir geht's hervorragend" gab er genauso spöttisch zurück.

„Wirklich? Und warum versuchen Sie die armen Gryffindors schon am frühen Morgen mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen?" fragte sie unbesonnen und warf ihm einen gespielt interessierten Blick zu.

Ein Schnauben von seiner Seite. Oh wie er sie hasste, dachte er und drehte sich ihr zu und zog dabei seine Augenbrauen so hoch, das sie beinahe unter seinen Haare verschwanden.

„Professor Granger" er lächelte falsch, „Ihnen dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass gewisse Schüler den Drang haben, sich immer irgendwie in den Vordergrund zu stellen".

Hermine zog gekonnt ihre Augenbraue hoch und sie lehnte sich genüsslich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Remus trillerte grade ein „Wunderschönen guten Morgen", was Snape mit einem „Ach wirklich" quittierte und dann wieder seinen Blick zu Hermine wandte.

„Wissen Sie Professor, es gibt solche und solche Schüler. Ihnen mag es vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen sein, aber bei einigen unter diesen Schülern, gehört nun mal zwischenmenschliche Konversation zum Tagesablauf. Was man von einigen Professoren, die eigentlich eine Vorbildfunktion haben, nicht verlangen kann. Und glauben Sie mir, dann wären wir dann wieder bei der Pädagogik, wovon sie ja soviel verstehen und nun werter Kollege" die Betonung lag eindeutig auf diesem Wort, „entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich hab noch zutun."

Sie schenkte Remus ein Lächeln, der sich das Lachen doch schwer verkneifen musste, warf Snape noch einen eisigen Blick zu und rauschte aus der Halle.

Snape saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan? Wie schafft sie das nur? War sein Gehirn überhaupt eingeschalten? Er grübelte. Wie zum Teufel konnte ihm das schon wieder passieren? Es stand so mit 2:0 und immer noch für sie. Verdammt!

Er starrte immer noch auf den Eingang der Halle, sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusste. Diese Frau schafft mich. Ja genau Frau. Oh man, wenn das so weitergeht... .

Er hörte das leise Glucksen von Lupin, der sich köstlich amüsierte. Severus schnaubte wütend, trank den Rest Kaffee aus und verschwand durch die Tür hinter ihm aus der Halle und begab sich in seine Gemächer um seine Sache zu holen (besitzt dieser Mann überhaupt Unterrichtsmaterialien?).

Hermine unterdessen holte sich ebenfalls ihre Sachen und verschwand in den Klassenraum, wo sie die Tasche wütend auf das Lehrerpult feuerte.

Dieser Mistkerl, dachte sie. Denkt der denn wirklich, das er damit irgendetwas erreicht. Nein, dieser Kerl denkt wahrscheinlich nie nach bevor er den Mund aufmacht, genau wie gestern. Ich und Remus, das ich nicht lache. Ist der den noch zu retten? Remus ist ein guter Freund, obwohl ich sagen muss, seit der neue Wolfbanntrank erfunden wurde, hat er sich verändern. Ich meine er sah vorher schon gut aus, aber jetzt... .Mine verflucht, hörst du endlich auf.

Wütend stampfte sie zum Pult, und ließ sich danach in den bequemen Stuhl plumpsen. Dieser Typ macht mich fertig, wenn Harry und Ron das nicht geschafft haben, dann er. Der Tag scheint gerettet, dachte sie sarkastisch und musste im selben Moment den Kopf über sich selber schütteln. Mine, du wirst langsam wirklich verrückt. Okay lassen wir das, meinte sie zu sich und holte schon mal ihren Ordner aus der Tasche.

Sie merkte nicht einmal wie die Zeit verging. Hermine prüfte nochmals den Unterrichtsstoff für die kommende Woche und befand ihn für gut. Diesen Gedanken grade zu ende gedacht, kamen schon die ersten Schüler in den Raum und setzten sich etwas schüchtern.

Und wie es das Schicksal wollte, Gryffindor und Slytherin, Sechstklässler. Ein Mischung die verboten gehörten, obwohl Mine dachte, das es nach dem Krieg vielleicht etwas anders aussehen könnte.

Alle Schüler schienen da zu sein, der Letzte hatte grade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sich gesetzte. Alle Augen ruhten nun neugierig auf sie. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch, stand dann auf, ging um das Pult rum nur um sich dort wieder hinzusetzten. Du schaffst das schon, immer ganz locker bleiben, redete sie sich selber ein.

„Okay, für alle die gestern beim Fest nicht zugehört haben, meine Name ist Professor Granger und ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung" fing sie erstmal an.

„Dem Lehrplan nachzufolgen habt ihr schon fleißig gearbeitet. Ich denke das wir mit einfachen Sachen anfangen, nur das ich sehen kann, wie weit jeder von Ihnen in der Praxis ist. Gut, ich denke mal, als erstes sollte ich die Namensliste überprüfen" meinte sie, griff nach hinten, zog besagte Liste zu sich und ging jeden Namen durch. Als das erledigt war, sprang sie elegant vom Tisch und baute sich vor der Klasse auf.

„Gut, da das erledigt ist, kommen wir nun zu interessanteren Dingen. Was hilft euch bei einem Angriff von Dementoren?" fragte sie in die Runde und sofort schossen einige Hände in die Höhe, was sie doch sichtlich erstaunte.

„Ja, Miss Jones" sprach Hermine

„Es ist der Patronuszauber. Der Patronuszauber ist eine Art Gegen- Dementor, ein Schutzherr, der als Schild zwischen dem Sprecher und dem Dementor tritt" sagte die Schülerin unsicher.

„Ganz richtig, Miss Jones. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor" lobte Hermine.

„Kennt auch jemand die Zauberformel?"

„Ja, Mister Bexton" forderte Hermine nun einen der Slytherins auf.

„Expecto Patronum" sagte er leise.

„Auch das ist richtig. Ebenfalls 5 Punkte für Slytherin" sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Aber das alleine ist nicht alles. Den die Zauberformel wirk nur, wenn man sich mit aller Kraft auf eine einzige, sehr glückliche Erinnerung konzentriert" erzählte Hermine und die Schüler schrieben eifrig mit.

Sie selber war erstaunt, dass das Unterrichten so gut klappte. Okay, wir wollen mal nicht gleich übertreiben, dachte sie. Aber die Schüler hörten aufmerksam zu, schrieben alles mit was sie sagte und das alleine sagt doch schon mal was aus, oder nicht?

Innerlich freute Hermine sich riesig drüber, doch merkte sie, das nicht alle Schüler so konzentriert arbeiteten.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Miller?" fragte Herminen einen Slytherin, der mit seinem Tischnachbar die ganze Zeit erzählte.

„Nein, Professor" sagte dieser hochnäsig.

Ist der reine zufällig mit der jüngeren Version von Draco verwandt, dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Dann versteh ich nicht wieso Sie die ganze Zeit erzählen, während Sie sich eigentlich Notizen machen sollten" erwiderte sie und ging nun langsam auf den jungen Mann zu, dem nun doch unbehaglich wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor" sagte dieser kleinlaut.

Hermine sah ihn an, er erwiderte den Blick, irgendwas an ihm gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Ihr Gefühl sagte, das sie noch Ärger mit diesem jungen Mann bekommen würde.

Nach einer Weile kollektiven Anstarrens, drehte sie sich wieder um und wies den Rest der Klasse an, das Kapitel über den Besagten Zauber durchzulesen und die wichtigsten Notizen zu machen.

Hermine schritt wieder zum Pult, die Augen aber immer auf Mister Miller gerichtet. Mine, bleib ruhig, sagte sie sich selber und suchte etwas in ihren Unterlagen. Man hörte nur das Kratzen der Federn. Hermine völlig versunken in ihren eigenen Mitschriften aus der Uni, spürte das Mister Miller immer noch so einen Drang verspürte, seinem Freund seine Ferienerlebnisse zu zuflüstern.

„Mister Miller, das sind 10 Punkte Abzug ihres Hauses wegen Stören des Unterrichts" sagte sie ohne den Blick von ihren Unterlagen zu nehmen.

Der junge Mister Miller schnappte einmal nach Luft um etwas zu erwidern, doch stattdessen murmelte er ein „Schuldigung" und begann mit seiner Aufgabe.

Als das erledigt war, fordert sie die ganze Klasse auf sich hinzustellen und sich einen Platz im Klassenraum zu suchen.

„So, da Sie nun den theoretischen Teil durchgearbeitet haben, versuchen Sie nun, einen richtigen Patronus zu erschaffen. Doch vorher, schließen sie bitte die Augen, Atmen tief durch und versuchen an nichts zu denken. Auch sie Mister Bexton" sagte Hermine leise, doch ihre Stimme war zu hören, da es nun mucksmäuschenstill war.

„Versuchen Sie nun einen glücklichen Gedanken zu finden, ihn festzuhalten. Eine starke und glückliche Erinnerung aus ihrer Vergangenheit" sprach sie leise und schritt durch die Reihen.

Jeder Schüler hatte die Augen geschlossen, ja selbst Mister Miller und Mister Bexton. Hermine konnte es förmlich rattern sehen hinter ihren Stirnen (gibt's das Wort überhaupt?).

„Nun sprechen Sie leise die Worte _Expecto Patronum_"

Sie konnte die ersten Dunstschleier sehen, so hatte es bei ihr auch mal angefangen. Auch sie hatte ihn damals in der 5. lernen müssen, doch diesen hatte ihr Harry beigebracht.

„Ja das war schon nicht schlecht. Sehen Sie mal her" forderte sie die Klasse auf.

Hermine konzentrierte sich kurz, hob den Zauberstab und rief laut und deutlich:

„Expecto Patronum".

Ein großes silbernes Einhorn brach aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Von den Mädels kam ein „Ah" und „Oh", von den männlichen Kollegen, war nur ein Staunen zu sehen, was Hermine breit Grinsen ließ. Ihr Patronus galoppierte einmal in der Klasse rum, bis es sich langsam wieder auflöste.

„Bei jeden von Ihnen, wird der Patronus eine andere Gestalt annehmen, versuchen Sie es" munterte sie die Klasse auf.

Den Rest der Stunde übte die ganze Klasse diesen Zauber. Immer wieder kam aus den Zauberstäben nur Dunstschleier, doch Hermine ermutigte sie nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen. Als es jedoch zum Stundenende klingelte, rief sie noch die Hausaufgaben über die wild schwatzende Schülerschar hinweg. Drei Pergament Rollen über den Patronuszauber.

Glücklich und mit ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, bereitete sie sich auf die nächste Stunde vor.

Die nächste Schüler die in den Raum schlichen waren Viertklässler, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Auch hier hatte Hermine keine Problem. Die Schüler hingen förmlich an ihren Lippen und machten sich eifrig Stichpunkte. Erst übten sie leichte Abwehrzauber und machten eine kleine Wiederholung des letzten Schuljahres, auch hier stellte Hermine fest, das die Schüler schon ziemlich weit voraus waren.

20 Minuten vor Stundenende, gab sie ihnen einen leichten Aufsatz zu schreiben und die Schüler machten sich schnell daran, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Langezeit war nur das Kratzen der Federn zu hören und Hermine erlaubte sich durch die Reihen zu gehen und mal hier und mal da einem Schüler über die Schulter zu schauen. Sie musste zugeben, das sie eine Menge über Abwehrzauber wussten, doch auch hier gab es kleinere Schwierigkeiten, doch Hermine erklärte nochmals was es mit den jeweiligen Zaubern so auf sich hatte.

Als es klingelte gaben die Schüler ihre Aufsätze ab und gingen in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Hermine unterdessen, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Sie war so stolz auf ihre Schüler, jeder versuchte wirklich sein Bestes zu geben und strengte sich ungemein an. Verteidigung hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, auch wenn Harry immer besser war als sie, doch hatte sie nie aufgegeben.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und nahm sich eins der Pergamente und begann den Aufsatz von Bridget Taylor zu lesen.

Ihre Ausführungen waren einfach brillant. Diese Schülerin machte sich wirklich Gedanken, dachte Hermine und machte mal hier und mal da eine Notiz ran.

Als sie mit dem Pergament fertig war, nahm sie sich das nächste und danach das nächste, so das sie völlig die Zeit vergas.

Als sich ihr Magen meldete, sah Mine erstmal auf die Uhr und erschrak, das Mittagessen hatte ohne sie stattgefunden.

Du übernimmst dich schon wieder, sagte ihr Gewissen, doch dies ignorierte sie einfach.

Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu holen.

Gesättigt und Gewässert ging sie Richtung Bibliothek, sie wollte noch einiges Nachschlagen, bevor sie sich wieder in den Unterricht begab.

Doch so wirklich zum Nachschlagen kam sie nicht, da sie die ganze Zeit am Fenster stand und auf die Länderein hinaus sah. Überall und nirgends waren Schüler zu sehen, einige waren unten am See und hielten ihre Beine ins Wasser, wieder anderen lagen im Schatten und erzählten.

Auf ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Es war die richtige Entscheidung her zu kommen. Hier hast du deine ganze Jugend verbracht, Mine. Hast du das wirklich alles aufgeben wollen? Wie konntest du nur so was denken, meckerte sie mit sich selbst in Gedanken. Langsam wendete sie sich wieder vom Fester ab und holte sich ein Buch, in das sie sich sofort vertiefte. Hätte sie nicht die Schüler, die in der Bibliothek waren gehört, wie sie zum Unterricht aufbrachen, wäre sie tatsächlich zu spät gekommen.

Am Ende des Tages, ließ sich Hermine erschöpft, doch sichtlich zufrieden in den Sessel vor ihrem Kamin plumpsen. Sie hatte ihre Robe ausgezogen und über die Coach geworfen. Mit geschlossnen Augen und einem Lächeln saß sie da und ließ sich den Tag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ja Mine, du hast es einfach drauf. Die Schüler respektieren und akzeptieren dich, wenn du die Stunde nicht beenden würdest, würden sie nie gehen. Beim dem Gedanken musste sie Lachen. Die letzte Klasse hatte heute so an ihren Lippen gehangen, das sie das Klingeln nicht gehört hatten und hätte sie nicht zufällig auf die Uhr geguckt, hätten sie Nachts noch dagesessen.

Mit einem leichten Gähnen und einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, entschied sie heute nicht mehr in die Halle zu gehen. Stattdessen bestellte sie sich über den Kamin etwas zu essen.

Anschließend, sprang sie noch unter die Dusche und legte sich danach gleich ins Bett, das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

Severus saß in der Halle und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, immer wieder erhaschte er einige Wortfetzen von Schülern, die sich über den Unterricht bei Granger unterhielten. Bei einem Schüler hatte er sogar gehört, sie wäre eine Wucht als Professorin. Pff, die und eine Wucht, lachte er kalt in Gedanken, doch als sein Blick auf den freien Stuhl neben ihn fiel, machte er sich irgendwie doch leichte Sorgen um sie.

Warum war sie nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen? Und jetzt war sie auch nicht da, wieso nur?

War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Ach Severus nun ist aber Schluss. Warum machst du dir bloß schon wieder über diese Person Gedanken, meckerte er im Stillen. Wenn er das wüsste, bräuchte er sich das nicht zu fragen.

Auch Remus sah zu Hermines freiem Platz und der Blick von Severus hatte er wohl registriert. Warum macht er sich plötzlich Gedanken um Hermine? Dachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Doch beiden sahen das freudige Glitzern in den Augen des Schulleiters nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine ausgeruht und mit einem Lächeln auf. Schnell huschte sie ins Bad und machte sich fertig, schon nach 15 Minuten war sie fertig und warf ihre Robe über um dann schnell in die Halle zu spazieren.

Dort ließ sie sich mit einem breitem Lächeln und einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen" neben Remus fallen, der linke Stuhl war noch nicht besetzt.

„Wo warst du gestern?" fragte Remus leicht lächelnd.

„Ich war zu erschöpft um gestern Abend in die Halle zu kommen" meinte sie daraufhin und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Und wie war dein erster Tag?" fragte Remus mit einem Lächeln.

„Wunderbar, die Schüler sind einfach klasse..." und so erzählte Hermine Remus den gestrigen Tagesablauf. Beide merkten nicht wie sich Professor Snape neben Hermine niederließ und die Unterhaltung mit Interesse lauschte.

Hermine griff sich ein Toast und merkte erst jetzt, das Snape neben ihm saß, sofort verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht etwas, doch sie schwang sich zu einem „Guten Morgen".

„Ach ist er das" es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung.

Hermine rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und bestrich ihren Toast mit etwas Butter.

„Wo waren Sie den gestern, Professor Granger?" fragte Snape gespielt interessiert.

„Was denn fehlte Ihnen etwa meine Gesellschaft" konterte Hermine und sah ihn an.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Professor. Doch ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, wie Albus verkünden würde, das Sie gekündigt hätten" gab er spöttisch zurück und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„In Ihren Träumen" bemerkte sie trocken und biss herzhaft in den Toast.

Snape starrte sie an und holte tief Luft, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter, der die kleine Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatte.

„Severus könnte ich dich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro kurz sprechen?" fragte er und seine Augen hatten solch ein Funkeln, was nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Sicher Albus" gab er von sich und trank ein Schluck Kaffee.

Hermine unterdessen hatte sich wieder zu Remus gewandt und den Blick den ihr Snape zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie wohl bemerkt. Als sie daraufhin ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wahrnahm, hätte sie am liebsten laut los geschrieen. Nein bitte nicht, jammerte sie in Gedanken. Das kann einfach nicht sein!

Als Hermine nach vier Wochen Unterrichten Abends am See stand und den Ausblick der untergehenden Sonne genoss, wurde ihr erst so richtig bewusst, wie schnell das erste Halbjahr vorbei sein würde. Sie hatte Albus erstmal nur für ein Jahr zugesagt und ihm mitgeteilt, das sie sich im Laufe des Schuljahres entscheiden würde, ob sie für länger blieb oder nicht. Doch ganz tief in sich drin, wusste sie jetzt schon, das sie länger bleiben würde.

Es war Freitagabend und das Abendessen würde bald beginnen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Der leichte Sommergeruch der noch in der Luft lag, war einfach herrlich. Hermine vernahm leise Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich langsam um. Remus kam auf sie zu und lächelte von weiten.

„Na Mine, alles klar?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Sicher, ich wollte nur ein bisschen an dich frische Luft" bemerkte sie und dreht sich nun wieder um.

„Es ist herrlich hier um diese Jahreszeit, aber eigentlich ist es zu jeder Jahreszeit bemerkenswert schön hier" sagte er leise.

„Oh ja, ich liebe es einfach hier zu sein" meinte Hermine und drehte sich Lächeln zu ihm.

„Wollen wir?" kam es von Remus.

„Gerne" erwiderte Hermine und hackte sich bei Remus ein und so schlenderte sie zurück zum Schloss in die Halle.

Es war Samstag und Hermine kletterte mehr schlecht als recht aus dem Bett. Sie hatte noch lange gestern Abend mit Remus, Albus und Minerva erzählt und war erst gegen 4 Uhr Morgens ins Zimmer gestolpert. Was ausschließlich an den Wein den sie gestern -und mehrere Falschen davon- gelehrt hatten. Doch das hatte sie einfach gebraucht, nachdem ihr Albus eröffnet hatte, das sie und Snape als Aufsicht des Hogsmeade- Wochenendes eingeteilt waren. Und sie wusste, das er das mit voller Absicht machte.

Nach einer ganzen dreiviertel Stunde im Bad, sah Hermine endlich wieder so aus, das sie sich unter die Leute trauen konnte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie Kopfschmerzen. Sich die Schläfen massierend, ging sie an einen großen Kasten den sie sich an die Wand gezaubert hatte in denen sich etliche Tränke befanden, darunter auch ein wirksames Kopfschmerzmittel. Sie griff die Phiole und stützte den ganzen Inhalt mit einem Mal runter. Das Gesicht vor Ekel verzogen schüttelte sie angewidert den Kopf.

Den Wolfbanntrank konntest du so ummodifizieren, das man sich gar nicht mehr verwandelt, aber einen lumpigen Kopfschmerztank nicht. Mine das ist das Nächste voran du dich setzt, wenn du mal Zeit hast. In Gedanken machte sie sich ein Memo, warf ihre Robe über und ging nun wieder Putzmunter in die Halle. Unterwegs traf sie noch Remus, der nicht wirklich ausgeruht wirkte und bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch das Gesicht verzog.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du so Fit aussiehst?" fragte er leise.

„Berufsgeheimnis" erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ach, könntest du mich da mal einweihen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und sah sie flehend an.

„Sicher, wenn du nach dem Frühstück etwas Zeit hast" meinte sie und schob ihn mehr als das er ging die Gänge entlang.

Remus, viel zu fertig um sich zu wehren, ließ es mit sich machen. Doch sobald sie in der Halle waren, verzog er das Gesicht auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise.

„Warum müssen die Schüler auch immer so laut sein" murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen und bugsierte ihn zur Lehrerempore, die diesmal schon voll besetzt war.

„Morgen allerseits" grinste Hermine was Remus mit einem „Nicht so laut" quittierte und Snape sich ein höhnisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Hermine goss dem Ex- Werwolf einen Kaffee ein und drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand, was er mit einem knappen Lächeln dankte.

Dann griff sie sich ein Toast und bestrich es mit Butter und anschließend mit Marmelade.

Snape nahm sich ebenfalls ein Toast, doch bevor er abbiss konnte er sich einen Blick zu Lupin nicht verkneifen. Hermine entging dies nicht und rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen.

„Na Professor, baden wir heute wieder in Schadenfreude?" fragte Hermine kühn.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich, „Fallen wir heut wieder anderen Leuten auf die Nerven"

„Wissen Sie Professor, liebers falle ich anderen Leuten auf die Nerven, als mir Ihre Gesellschaft anzutun" konterte sie bissig und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Autsch, das hat eindeutig gesessen. Im ersten Moment war er von ihrer Aussage so überrascht, das er gar nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

„Besitzen Sie wenigstens die Freundlichkeit mich anzusehen, wenn Sie mir so was an den Kopf werfen" zischte er bedrohlich zurück.

„Wozu?" kam es gleichgültig von ihr.

„Hat man Ihnen nicht beigebracht die Leute anzusehen mit denen man spricht?" fragte er spöttisch und zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Man hat mich lediglich gelehrt niemanden anzuschauen und mit niemanden zu reden" witzelte Hermine trocken.

Wieder schnaubte Snape verächtlich und schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf.

„An der Stelle Ihrer Eltern, hätte ich wahrscheinlich das gleiche getan"

Hermines Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Schon sehr viele Menschen in ihrem Leben hatten sie gehasst und dieses auch offen ausgesprochen. Sie kam damit klar.  
Er will dich nur unterkriegen, dich fertig machen. Aber du bist stärker eindeutig, dachte sie.

„Sind sie sicher" quetschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Snape erwiderte nichts mehr dazu. Auf sein Gesicht trat ein Siegessicheres Lächeln. Es stand somit 2:1. Sehr gut Severus, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn du dich von der klein kriegen lässt.

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten für diese Aussage eine geklebt. Wie kam er nur dazu so etwas zu sagen? Ist der noch ganz dicht? Dieser arrogante Mistkerl hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Na warte Snape, dir werd ich es zeigen und dann hast du nichts mehr zu lachen, schwor sie sich in Gedanken.

---------------------------------------

Ja ich weiß, Hermines Patronus ist eigentlich ein Otter. Gefällt mir selber nicht, also ist es ein Einhorn. Sehr schöne, beeindruckende Tiere ganzheftignick

**So und nun was sagt ihr dazu? Meint ihr es war gut? Na ich weiß nicht, aber lasst mit auf jedenfall ein Kommi da, freu mich über alles... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Danke an die fleißigen Kommischreiber, Ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen... **

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine schlenderte in Hogsmeade die Gassen rauf und runter. Mal ging sie in das Geschäft gucken und mal in das. Natürlich schaute sie mal bei Zonks vorbei und auch im Honigtopf wo sie sich einige Süßigkeiten kaufte. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zu gab, sie war süchtig nach dem Zeug und Nervenfraß brauchte sie auch, wenn sie tagtäglich mit Snape auskommen musste, ist ja schrecklich, dachte sie, ging zur Kasse und bezahlte.

Draußen auf der Straße wimmelte es nur so vor Schülern, doch dies schien sie nicht wirklich zu stören, eine andere Person hatte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

In einiger Entfernung konnte sie einen jungen Mann sehen, mit blonden Haaren, die ihm geschickt ins Gesicht fielen und würde er sich nun ansehen, wusste sie, das sturmgrauen Augen sie vor Freude anfunkeln würden. Sie hatte ihn lange schon nicht mehr gesehen, nur durch Harry und Ron hatte sie ihm immer schöne Grüße bestellen lassen.

Mit einem breitem Grinsen ging sie auf den jungen Mann zu und versuchte so unauffällig wie sie konnte zu sein. Doch wie es bei Auroren nun mal war, nahmen sie die kleinste ihnen verdächtige Bewegung war und so kam es, das er nun mitbekam, wer sich da von der Seite anschlich. Als er sie sah, strahlten seine Augen und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln aus. Schnell ging Draco Malfoy auf Hermine zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Als sie sich lösten, lächelten beide um die Wette.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine.

„Bin beruflich unterwegs. Hab schon von Potty und dem Wiesel gehört, das du nun Lehrerin bist. Und wie ist es so? Alles beim Alten? Und was macht mein störrischer Patenonkeln?" fragte er ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

„Mich zum Wahnsinn treiben. Albus findet es ja so was von Amüsant, mich mit ihm für die Aufsicht hier einzuteilen und ich sag dir, das macht er voll mit Absicht. Aber sag, wie geht es dir und denn anderen beiden?" fragte nun Hermine und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Och, den geht es gut und mir auch. Wo ist denn eigentlich mein reizender Patenonkeln?" fragte er nun und sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Keine Ahnung und ich will es gar nicht wissen" gab Hermine von sich.

„So schlimm?" fragte Draco wieder und machte eine mitleidige Miene.

„Er ist so lieb und freundlich wie eh und je. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Draco nickte grinsend und deutete an, mit ihr eine Stück zu gehen. Beide gingen lachend und prustend die Straßen entlang und unterhielten sich ausgiebig.

Draco hatte in ihrem siebten Jahr die Seite gewechselt, kurz bevor er in den Todesserkreis aufgenommen werden sollte. Er wollte nie ein Todesser werden, seine Ansichten haben sich nach dem fünften Jahr, wo das mit Sirius passierte grundlegend geändert. Auch hatte er keine blöden Bemerkungen mehr über Harry, Ron und Hermine gemacht, sondern ihnen ihm Verborgenen geholfen. Hermine hatte dies irgendwann mitbekommen und ihn zu Rede gestellt. Lange hatten sie sich unterhalten und sind anschließend zu Dumbledore gegangen.

Harry und Ron von Dracos Glaubwürdigkeit zu überzeugen war gar nicht so leicht. Doch nachdem Draco Hermine damals in einem Kampf das Leben rettete, wurden sie die besten Freunde. Ja es gab immer noch die Stichelein zwischen ihnen, doch war es auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Auch Draco hatte die Ausbildung zum Auroren gemacht, was seinem Vater keineswegs gepasst hatte. Daraufhin hatte Lucius ihn enterbt und ihm gedroht, sollte er sich noch einmal zuhause blicken lassen, würde er dafür bezahlen.

Mit seiner Mutter kam er wunderbar zurecht, sie trafen sich häufig irgendwo zum Kaffee trinken. Draco lebte auch in London, dort hatte er sich ein kleines Appartement gemietet, ganz in der Nähe von Ron und Harry. Oft verbrachten die Drei zusammen ihre Freizeit, was Ginny und Luna oft zum verzweifeln brachte, doch mochten sie Draco ebenso wie Hermine. Damals waren sie sogar für eine kurze Zeit zusammen, doch geklappt hat es nicht wirklich und so haben sie liebers beschlossen Freunde zu bleiben und das sind sie bis heute geblieben.

„Komm Mine, ich lad dich auf ein Butterbier ein. Ein bisschen Zeit hab ich noch" sagte Draco, nahm Hermine bei der Hand, so das sie erst gar nicht Protestieren konnte.

In den drei Besen angekommen, ergatterten sie sich einen Tisch hinten in der Ecke und Draco bestellte schnell bei Rosmertha zwei Butterbier.

Als er wieder zurück kam, setzte er sich neben Hermine und grinste sie an.

„So und nun erzähl, wie kommst du hier her?" fragte er und wartete das Hermine anfing, was sie auch gleich machte.

Sie erzählte vom Unterricht, von den Streiterein zwischen ihr und seinem Patenonkel, auch das Remus wieder hier wäre und von ihrem Besäufnis mit ihren Kollegen, wo Draco schallend anfing zu lachen. Ja stelle man sich Dumbledore, den weisen Mann mal Betrungen vor, dann kann das schon den einen oder anderen Lachkrampf auslösen.

Auch Draco erzählte von seiner Arbeit. Er musste für einen Monat nach Australien. Dort im Ministerium hatte er Verträge abgeschlossen und die ständigen Überstunden wegen den noch freiherumlaufenden Todessern, zerrten an seine Nerven.

Seinen Vater hatte man leider nichts anhaben können, er hatte eine Menge Gold bezahlt um sich wieder frei zu kaufen, doch versuchten noch einige Todesser Voldemorts Werk zu vollenden. Auch schwebte Snape noch in Gefahr, den seine „Todesserkollegen" wollten ihn immer noch drankriegen für den Verrat an ihrem Meister. Harry sah dem ganz locker entgegen, einige Todesser hatte sie auch schon festnehmen können, die nun lebenslänglich in Askaban festsaßen und sich dort mit den Dementoren vergnügen konnten.

Fudge hatte damals freiwillig seinen Hut genommen. Soviel sei falsch gelaufen und man hatte die Gefahr erst zu spät erkannt und so wollte er nicht mehr Minister sein, stattdessen war nun Arthur Weasley Zauberereiminister, was Molly völlig zum ausflippen brachte, vor Freude natürlich. Den Orden des Phönix gab es immer noch, Dumbledore meinte, er würde erst aufgelöst werden, wenn die Gefahr vollständig gebangt wäre. Treffen fanden immer noch statt. Einmal im Monat am Grimmauldplatz.

Harry hatte diesen geerbt, doch hatte er ihn Remus überlassen. Kreacher war Gott sei Dank gestorben bevor Harry ihm den Hals umdrehen konnte und so brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, das die Geheimnisse des Ordens ausgeplaudert werden.

Harry hatte stattdessen, Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen lassen und wohnte nun dort mit Ginny und zur Sicherheit, hatte er selber noch spezielle Schutzzauber ausgesprochen, die ihre Magie aus der Umgebung nahmen, so brauchte man sie nicht ständig erneuern.

Nach zwei weiteren Butterbier, verabschiedete Draco sich wieder mit einer freundlichen Umarmung und dem Versprechen, Harry und Ron schön zu grüßen und sich mal bei Mine zu melden. Hermine machte sich nun daran, die restlichen Schüler nach Hogwarts zu schicken, die der Annahme waren, so lange ein Lehrer noch vor Ort war, sich hier auch noch aufhalten zu können, doch Mine machte den Schüler nun einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung.

„So ab mit euch zurück zum Schloss" ordnete sie an.

Von den Schülern kam nur Gemurmel, doch schickten sie sich der Aufforderung nach zu kommen und gingen mit hängenden Schultern zurück zum Schloss.

Snape hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Wehe der lässt mich hier die Aufsicht alleine übernehmen, dann kann er sich auf was gefasst machen, dachte sie in Gedanken und schlenderte die Straßen entlang, um zu sehen, ob auch wirklich jeder Schüler wieder im Schloss war.

Man merkte das der Herbst langsam Einzug ins Land nahm. Die Blätter verfärbten sich langsam und boten einen wunderschönen Anblick in der untergehenden Sonne. Doch auch wurde es kälter und Hermine verfluchte sich dafür keinen wärmeren Umhang mitgenommen zu haben. Ihren Umhang enger ziehend, ging sie durch die Gassen und hielt ihre Augen offen und in einer Ecke entdeckte sie doch wirklich noch ein knutschendes Paar, was sie erstmal 10 Punkte abzog und dann zum Schloss schickte.

Langsam wurde es auch dunkler und von Snape fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Na der kann was erleben wenn ich den sehen. Mich hier einfach alleine lassen, Pff, der wird sich noch umgucken, fluchte sie in Gedanken und stampfte wütend den Weg weiter. Da sie keine weiteren Schüler mehr erwischt hatte, machte sie sich nun auch langsam auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Ihr wurde langsam auch kalt, da der Wind leicht aufgefrischt hatte und man am Himmel schon die ersten Sterne sehen konnte.

Als sie um die nächste Häuserecke kam, sah sie in einiger Entfernung jemanden gekrümmt und sich an einer Häuserwand lehnend stehen. Bei Hermine klingelten sofort alle Alarmglocken und blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ging nun aufmerksamer die Straße hinunter auf diese Gestalt zu.

Im näher kommen, kam ihr die Gestalt nun doch sehr bekannt vor. Diese Statur, wo hab ich die nochmal gesehen? Ihr wollte es nicht einfallen, bis der jemand sich wieder hoch rappelte und weiter wollte, doch schienen ihm seinen Beine nicht mehr tragen zu wollen.

„Immer schön langsam" sagte Hermine und griff der Person nun unter dem Arm.

Als sie dann genauer hinsah, erkannte sie nun wer es war, schnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab erhoben und flüstert „Lumos". An der Zauberstabspitze erschien ein kleines Licht und ihr verdacht wurde bestätigt.

„Professor, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert" meinte sie geschockt.

„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Freunden" gab er zurück und versuchte nicht ganz so jämmerlich auszusehen.

„Aha" kam es von Hermine trocken.

An seiner Schläfe thronte eine mordsmäßige Platzwunde aus dem eine kleiner Rinnsal Blut sein Gesicht runter lief. Sein linkes Auge war geschwollen, seine Robe ziemlich zerfetzt und immer noch hielt er sich den Bauch.

Hermine sah wieder in sein Gesicht, kein Muskel rührte sich. Doch wusste sie das er starke Schmerzen haben musste, doch dies zu zeigen, nein, warum auch.

„Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen" sagte Hermine und wollte sich grade seinen Arm um die Schultern legen.

„Darauf verzichte ich gerne" zischte er wütend und entriss ihr seinen Arm.

Severus drehte sich um, atmete tief durch und wollte grad davon gehen, doch seine Beine wollte nicht so wie er wollte.

Hermine schüttelte über soviel Sturheit nur den Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen, ging sie auf ihn zu, nahm sich abermals den Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter.

Ihren anderen legte sie um seine Hüpften um einen Teil seines Gewichtes tragen zu können.

Severus hatte schon wieder tief Luft geholt um ihr eine gepfefferte Antwort dafür an den Kopf zu knallen, als sie ihm einen eisigen Blick schenkte und meinte: „Ich will nichts hören!"

Daraufhin schluckte er sein Kommentar wieder runter und ließ es zu, das sie ihm half.

Der Weg bis zum Schloss schien ewig zu dauern und Hermine hatte langsam keine Kraft mehr Snape zu stützen, trotzdem sagte sie nichts und setzte immer einen Fuss vor den anderen.

Doch Severus konnte langsam auch nicht mehr. Aus seiner Bauchwunde trat soviel Blut, das es durch seine Weste schon durch kam und seine Hand langsam bedeckte. Im Stillen dankte er Hermine dafür, das sie ihm half und nicht einfach gegangen ist. Immer wieder kämpfte er die drohende Ohnmacht nieder, wenn ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, doch Hermine schien das zu merken und sie reduzierte ihr Tempo ein bisschen.

Endlich in der Halle angekommen, hielt sie kurz an und sah sich aufmerksam sein Gesicht an.

„Wenn Sie mir hier jetzt umkippen, Severus, dann red ich nie wieder ein Wort mit Ihnen" gab sie von sich, worauf Severus nur schnaubte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen in Ihre Gemächer?" fragte Hermine.

Severus nickte nur und biss die Zähne zusammen. So schlimm war er nicht mehr zugerichtet worden, als der dunkle Lord noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

Doch sagte er nichts dazu und hing mehr schlecht als recht an Hermine, die ihn immer weiter in die Kerkergänge schleppte.

Bei seinen Gemächern angekommen, murmelte er „Silentium aurum est" und schon ging die Tür leise auf.

„Schweigen ist Gold?" fragte Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hermine tat das einfach ab und bugsierte ihn nun in sein überaus großes Wohnzimmer.

Also die Gerüchte stimmen wohl doch nicht, dachte Hermine als sie sich flüchtig umsah. Früher hieß es Snape würde in der nicht umgebauten Folterkammer wohnen, was definitiv nicht stimmte.

Hermine war sogar angenehm überrascht als sie sah, wie gemütlich und freundlich das Zimmer eingerichtet war. So ganz unsnapisch, dachte sie und schmunzelte darüber. Doch sie wurde sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe bewusste, als Snape neben ihr knurrte und schon wieder was sagen wollte.

„Schuldigung" meinte Hermine worauf Severus auf die nächste Tür deutete und Hermine sich daran machte ihn dort hinzubringen.

Als sie diese Tür aufmachte, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. Sein Schlafzimmer war ähnlich wie ihres und sie musste zugeben, das es ihr sehr gefiel. Langsam bekam sie nun doch ihre eigene Vorstellung von dem Mann, den sie fast bzw. seitlich umarmte.

Langsam ging sie Richtung Bett, Severus konnte grad noch so verhindern, das er in Hermines Armen Ohnmächtig wurde und war dankbar, als sie ihm langsam und vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken ließ. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmet tief durch und wollte grade etwas sagen, als Hermine ihre Hand hob und somit verhindert, dass er überhaupt zu sprechen anfing.

„Sie sollte Ihre Kräfte schonen, Severus, ich habe bemerkt, das Sie mir auf dem Weg beinahe sechs mal umgekippt wären, also, Mund halten" sagte sie diesmal sanft und lächelte geschafft.

Severus konnte nur Nicken, er dachte, wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachen würde, würde ihm seine Stimme nicht mehr gehorchen. Dieser Blick, diesen Blick den sie ihm grade geschenkt hatte, war so...so...sanft und warm. So hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen.

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal" murmelte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Was heißt hier, wollen WIR mal?" fragte Severus, leichte Unsicherheit hatte sich nun doch noch in seine Stimme geschlichen.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, mehr verlange ich nicht" gab Hermine ruhig wieder.

Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch und rappelte sich dann hoch. Er wollte sich wenigstens selber entkleiden, doch auch hier wurde ihm ein ziemlich fetter Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Bevor er sich noch irgendwo festhalten konnte, übermahnte ihn die Dunkelheit.

Hermine, die in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, das er keine Kraft mehr hat, überbrückte den letzten Abstand und fing ihn mehr schlecht als recht auf, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Is ja mal wieder typisch Mann" brummte sie und hievte Severus zurück auf Bett.

Als sie das nach einigen Versuchen geschafft hatte, wischte sie sich erstmal den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm wieder ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Mit einem Schlenker des Besagten Utensils erschien auf dem Nachtschrank eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und einem Lappen. Sie tauchte ihn ein, drückte ihn aus und wusch nun vorsichtig das Blut und den Dreck aus Severus Gesicht.

Das Wasser in der Schüssel hatte schnell ein dunkelrot angenommen. Dann machte sie sich an seinen Sachen zu schaffen, schnell zog sie ihm die Schuhe und Socken aus, für den Rest nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und mit einem Wink lag er nur noch in grünen Satinshorts vor ihr. Er war ihr völlig ausgeliefert, wehrlos, regungslos. Bei näheren Betrachtens, fiel ihr erst auf, was für einen gut proportionierten Körperbau er hatte. Das hatte sie ihm gewiss nicht zugetraut, obwohl doch die weite Robe zum Spekulieren grade zu einlud.

Hermine schwelgt grade in Gedanken und beobachtet sein Gesicht, wie entspannt es vor ihr lag und mal keine Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbraue war, als ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel, das er schwer verletzt war. Böses Mädchen, schalte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Erst jetzt sah sie die offene Bauchwunde, die er sich die ganze Zeit im Gehen gehalten hatte. Und das Blut floss nur so aus ihr heraus, Hermine erschrak, nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte unverständliche Formeln vor sich hin. Erst musste sie die Blutung stoppen.

Schnell war dies erledigt, säuberte sie die Wunde und sprach dann wieder eine Formel und man sah wie sich die Wunde langsam schloss. Anschließend heilte sie seine Platzwunde an der Stirn und sprach einen Zauberspruch, der sein geschwollenes Auge kühlte und sie konnte sehen, wie die Schwellung abnahm.

Mit einer weiteren Zauberformel, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper an deren Spitze nun ein blaues Licht leuchtete und ihr innere Verletzungen und Brüche zeigten. Er hatte einige Rippenbrüche und als sie die heilte, merkte sie, wie er gleichmäßiger atmete. Auch war seiner Ohnmacht nun einem erholsamen Schlaf gewichen. Innere Verletzungen hatte er Gott sei Dank nicht, doch sein Knie schien ziemlich angeschlagen.

Es stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkeln ab, doch dafür brauchte sie einen Trank, das wusste sie jetzt schon, sonst würde es sich entzünden und dann hatten sie erst den Jackpot.

Hermine deckte ihn erstmal zu und betrachtete noch einen Moment sein Gesicht. So entspannt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen und erst jetzt viel ihr auf, das er für einen Mann ziemlich lange Wimpern hatte, jede Frau würde neidisch werden, dachte sie und schmunzelte. Auch seine Lippen, so voll, sonst verzog er sie immer zu einem Strich, bei seiner chronischen schlechten Laune.

Sie wendete sich nur widerwillig ab, entfachte ein Feuer am Kamin und reiste per Flohpulver in ihre eigenen Räume, um zwei Tränke zu holen. Schnell schritt sie durch ihr Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer zum Kasten, öffnete diesen und nahm einen Stärkungstrank und ein starken Heiltrank heraus, denn drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück zum Kamin, wo sie wieder in Snapes Schlafzimmer auftauchte.

Vorsichtig und mit der größten Ruhe flößte sie dem Schlafenden nun die Tränke ein und setzte sich anschließen erstmal aufs Bett.

Wieder blieb ihr Blick in seinem Gesicht hängen und sie verspürte das Verlangen ihn zu berühren, doch irgendwie hatte sie Angst davor. Was wenn er aufwachte? Würde er sie schreiend aus seinen Räumen jagen? Mit Sicherheit, dachte sie und schüttelte erschlagen den Kopf. Doch wollte sie auf Nummer sicher gehen und gucken ob er Fieber hatte, also musste sie ihn berühren.

Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm aus, in Zeitlupentempo näher sie sich seiner Stirn, die nicht in Falten gelegt war. Als sie seine warme Haut berührte lief ihr ein kalter angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Einen Moment hielt sie inne, er hatte sich bewegt, oh nein, schrie sie in Gedanken. Still halten, Mine sagte sie sich und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, doch auf sein Gesicht trat nur ein Lächeln. Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln, was Hermines Herz doch irgendwie berührte. Das sollte er eindeutig öfter tun, dachte sie und schmunzelte.

Okay, Mine, Fieber hat der Mann nicht, sagte ihr Gewissen und widerwillig zog sie ihre Hand wieder weg. Mühselig stand sie auf und ging zum Kamin der munter vor sich hin prasselte. Wieder nahm die eine Prise Flohpulver, warf es ins Feuer, steckte den Kopf rein und rief laut „Büro des Schulleiters". Schon nach wenigen Sekunden blickte sie in das Büro vom Direktor, der sie besorgt über seine Halbmondbrille musterte und dann zum Kamin rüber kam.

„Hermine wo warst du?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Die Schüler sind alle im Schloss" beruhigt sie ihn, als sie seine Miene sah, „doch Severus, ich meine Professor Snape wurde verletzt. Er meinte er hätte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Freunden gehabt. Also wenn du mich fragst tippe ich auf Malfoy& Co." sagte sie in der Hoffung das er ihren Ausrutscher nicht mitbekommen hatte. Doch sie irrte sich gewaltig, als sie Severus statt wie üblich Professor Snape sagte, hatte seine Augen solch ein Funkeln angenommen, wobei Hermine ganz anders wurde.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte er mit ernster Miene, doch seine Augen... .

„Ähm na ja, einige Rippenbrüche, Platzwunden, ein blaues Auge und eine Schnittwunde wie es aussah. Quer über den Bauch, er hat viel Blut verloren und sein Knie wurde irgendwie verdreht" antwortete sie.

„Hast du ihn verarztet?"

„Ja, nach einigen hin und her, hat er sich von mir helfen lassen" bemerkte sie und schmunzelte Albus an.

„Ach tatsächlich. Gratuliere, sonst muss man ihm immer drohen, das er mal fremde Hilfe annimmt" feixte der alte Mann.

„Ja so ungefähr, als er mir fast umgekippt ist, hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft mir seinen Arm zu entreißen" schmunzelte Hermine.

„Gut, Hermine. Ich danke dir, würdest du bitte die Nacht bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn acht geben. Falls was ist, melde dich bitte und wenn sein Zustand sich verschlechtern sollte, dann sag Poppy bescheid" sagte er nun mit einem Lächeln.

„Kein Problem" meinte Hermine und wieder hatte sie den Verdacht, das Albus sie absichtlich zusammensteckte.

„Ich wünsch dir eine Gute Nacht, Hermine. Ich sag Remus noch Bescheid, er hat sich Sorgen gemacht...um euch beide" zwinkerte Albus und stand wieder auf.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog ihn wieder aus dem Kamin. Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch, ging wieder zu Severus zurück und prüfte nochmals seine Stirn, doch Fieber hatte er nicht.

So schnipste sie einmal mit den Fingern und schon stand hinter ihr einer der beiden Sessel vom Kamin, in den sie sich nun erschöpft aber zufrieden fallen ließ, ihre Beine an sich ran zog und auch sofort einschlief.

Die Sonne schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht, wie er so was hasste. Hatte er gestern Abend vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen? War er so müde gewesen? Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Die Augen ließ er geschlossen, es war auch so schon hell genug. Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein. Malfoy, Bella und Nott. Diese Idioten, schimpfte er in Gedanken. Wie war er in seine Gemächer gekommen? Severus konnte sich nur an Schmerzen erinnern und verzog darauf das Gesicht. Hermine...dachte er. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, obwohl er sie erst von sich gestoßen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn in seine Gemächer gebracht, ohne zu murren, oder irgendein blödes Kommentar.

War sie immer noch hier? Bei ihm? Hatte sie die Nacht bei ihm gewacht? Würde sie hier sein, wenn er jetzt die Augen aufmachen würde? Ihm drehte sich der Kopf bei so vielen Fragen. Und seit wann nannte er sie eigentlich Hermine, auch wenn es nur in seinen Gedanken war? Auch registrierte er erst jetzt, das sie ihn gestern beim Vornamen genannt hatte und es hatte ihn nicht gestört. Sondern fühlte es sich irgendwie gut an. Und ihr Blick aus ihren warmen brauen Augen.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und machte langsam, sehr langsam die Augen auf. Die Sonne blendete ihn immer noch etwas, doch das war ihm jetzt in diesem Moment, sprichwörtlich scheiß egal, den auf einen seiner Sessel lag sie. Wie ein Katze zusammengerollt, die Haare hingen ihre leicht ins Gesicht und er merkte wie er das Bedürfnis verspürte sie ihr hinter die Ohren zu streichen.

Lange lag er so da und beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, immer wieder zuckten ihren kleinen langen Finger.

Er wendete kurz seinen Blick ab um zu sehen, was seine Bauchwunde machte. Verdutzt hielt er inne, als er sich bewegte und keinen Schmerz spürte. Hatte sie ihn etwa geheilt? Severus sah verdattert von Hermine zu seinem Bauch und wieder zurück. Solch einen untypischen Gesichtsausdruck kannte man von ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war es gewohnt alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und wenn er die nicht mehr hatte, wurde er unsicher und seine größte Angst war, sich dadurch zu blamieren.

Auch sein Knie tat nicht mehr weg als er es vorsichtig einknickte und dann wieder ausstreckte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und stellte überraschend fest, das ebenfalls seine Platzwunde verschwunden war, sowie sein blaues angeschwollenes Auge. Sie musste ihn geheilt haben, anders konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen? Er dachte nicht das sie Poppy geholt hätte. Er legte sie wieder hin und ließ sein Blick wieder zu Hermine wandern, die immer noch friedlich schlief.

Doch langsam begann sie sich zu regen, die Sonne kitzelte sie ihm Gesicht und warf ihre Strahlen beeindruckend auf ihre langen seidigen Locken, so das sie im Licht leicht Golden schimmerten. Er versuchte einen Ausdruck dafür zu finden. So friedlich und entspannt wie sie da lag, doch kein wirklich Guter wollte ihm einfallen, immer wieder stoppte er bei i Engel/i Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf und verzog etwas das Gesicht, ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.

Severus beobachtete wie gebannt dieses Schauspiel und wartete darauf, das sie endlich aufwachte. Sachte öffnete Hermine die Augen und kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen, die Sonne blendete sie ungemein. Kurz reckte und streckte sie sich, bis sie merkte das sie beobachtet wurde. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen konnte sie nichts mehr von dieser Distanziertheit und dieser Kälte erkennen. Es lag Wärme in seinen dunklen Augen, auch war sein Gesicht nicht wie immer spöttisch verzogen, was ihn gleich 5 Jünger aussehen ließ.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Severus?" fragte Hermine sanft.

„Gut" sagte er knapp.

Hermine nickte, doch konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von seinen abwenden, ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Wieso haben Sie das getan, Hermine?" fragte er dann, kein Spott, nur Interesse lag in seiner samtigen Stimme.

Wieder waren sie vertraut in die Vornamen übergegangen. Hermine schien dies nicht zu stören.

Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie lächelte. Ein Lächeln, wie er es bei ihr in seiner Gegenwart noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war so ehrlich, so warm, es erreichte auch ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Warum ich das getan habe? Gute Frage" meinte sie und setzte sich erstmal aufrecht hin.

„Weil Sie verletzt waren und Sie dringend Hilfe brauchten. Ganz ehrlich Severus, ich habe Sie nie gehasst, ehr bewundert für das was Sie taten. Was Sie für uns alle taten. Sie sahen so hilflos aus und wenn wir beide ehrlich sind, Sie hätten es nicht bist zum Schloss geschafft, nicht alleine. Sie wäre elendig verblutet. Und ob Sie das nun glauben oder nicht, das hätte ich niemals zugelassen, weil ich Sie mag, so wie sie sind" meinte sie aufrichtig.

Bei dieser Erzählung, hatte sie nicht einmal ihre Augen von ihm abgewendet. Es waren ehrliche Worte, das konnte Severus in ihren Augen erkennen, die ihn nun förmlich anstrahlten. Aber was sie sagte, hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie mochte ihn, so wie er sei. Konnte er ihr wirklich glauben? Doch als er wieder in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, das er ihr Vertrauen konnte, mehr verlangte sie nicht.

Hermine wurde nun doch etwas unwohl und unterbrach nun den Blickkontakt und rüsperte sich ungehalten.

„Ich hab Ihre Verletzungen heilen können, doch würde ich mir nochmal gerne ihre Bauchwunde ansehen" sagte sie und stand nun auf.

Severus nickte, sagen konnte er nichts. Wenn er ehrlich war, würde er nun kein vernünftiges Wort rausbringen. Sie hatte sich ihm das erstemal geöffnet und was von sich preisgegeben. Auch sie hatte ein Mauer um sich geschaffen, genau wie er selber.

Vorsichtig schob Hermine die Bettdecke etwas weg und legte die Sicht auf einen fast makellosen Oberkörper frei. Überall sah man Narben, die fast verblasst sind, doch konnte man erahnen wie schlimm die Verletzungen einst waren.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie die feine Narbe der gestern noch klaffenden Wunde nach. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie ihn. Severus hatte unterdessen die Luft angehalten. Ihre weichen Finger, wie sie sanft über seinen Bauch fuhren, er fand einfach keine Worte dafür.

Nun zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, was Severus unsicher etwas zusammenzucken ließ.

„Kein Angst, ich will nur gucken, ob auch wirklich alles verheilt ist" sagte sie leise.

Hermine murmelte die gleichen Zauberformeln wie gestern und wieder erschein ein blaues Licht an ihrer Zauberstabspitze. Severus jedoch nahm nur ein warmes Kitzeln war. Hermine sah, das es keine weiteren Probleme gab und ließ denn Zauberstab wieder sinken.

„Es ist alles gut gegangen. Doch mit Ihrem Knie sollte Sie noch einmal zu Poppy gehen" sagte sie nun und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das werde ich noch machen" krächzte er und rüsperte sich anschließend.

„Gut...ähm...ich hab Albus gestern Abend noch Bescheid gesagt was passiert ist. Er hat mich gebeten bei Ihnen zu bleiben um zu sehen, das sich Ihr Zustand nicht verschlechtert" meinte sie nun und sah ihn wieder an.

„Gut" erwiderte er nur und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen abwenden.

Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst Mine, kommst du nie wieder hier raus, den dann würdest du in seinen Augen versinken, gab sich ihr Gewissen zum Besten.

„Ich...ich...werd dann jetzt. Ich...muss noch...Duschen" hauchte sie mir schlecht als recht in seine Richtung.

„Ja das sollten Sie" sagte er ruhig, doch machte er keine Anstalten sie los zu werden.

Hermine, reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen und geh jetzt endlich!

„Okay, ich bin dann weg. Ähm...sehen wir uns beim Essen?" fragte sie nun und zwang sich nun aus ihrer Traumwelt zurückzukehren.

„Ja ich denke schon" erwiderte er sanft. So ganz untypisch für ihn, das Hermine ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend wahrnahm, es jedoch königlich ignorierte.

Endlich riss sie sich von seinen Augen los, drehte sich langsam um und schritt zur Tür. Bist du noch ganz dicht? Schrie ihr Gewissen wütend. Wie kannst du ihn nur solange anstarren, schon vergessen, wir mögen ihn nicht besonders. Doch wir mögen ihn, so wie er ist, erwiderte Hermine in Gedanken. Die Hand schon auf der Türklinke wurde sie noch einmal zurückgehalten.

„Hermine" rief Severus behutsam.

„Ja" antwortete sie, drehte sich aber nicht um, aus Angst ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe" flüstert er in die Stille hinein.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln als sie dies hörte. Es war kein Spott, kein Hohn, keine Kälte ihn seiner Stimme. Nur Ehrlichkeit schwang in seinen Worten.

„Gern geschehen" schmunzelte sie.

Dann öffnete sie immer noch mit einem breitem Lächeln die Tür, schritt durch sein Wohnzimmer und bemerkte erst jetzt die wahnsinns großen Regale, vollgestopft mit Büchern aller Art, über verschiedene Themen, doch hauptsächlich über Zaubertränke.

Doch anhalten wollte sie jetzt nicht, den ein Bild mit einem nicht mal im geringsten so furchteinflößenden Professor hing ihr vor Augen.

Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder sich nicht mit ihm gestritten zu haben, meinte sie zu sich selbst. Und er war sogar zu dem vertrauten DU übergegangen. Ob das ein neuer Anfang war!

Bestimmt, dachte sie, schritt durch die Tür und verschwand auf den dunklen Kerkergängen.


	5. Chapter 5

_So ihr Lieben_, i_ch Danke euch vielmals für die tollen Kommis, würde mich freuen, wenn es ein paar mehr werden. Aber ich will ja nicht so sein, für alle gibts jetzt erstmal ein **Zitronenbrausebonbon**, spendiert von Albus grins und nun viel Spass mit dem neuen Chap...**  
**_

Nuja: Jep, sicher ist es OCC, ich find es ziemlich schwer Severus orginalgetreu dazustellen! Danke für dein Kommi, freut mich das es dir gefällt.

Seraphime: Nein also mit Remus ist sie nur befreundet. Er verdankt ihr ne ganze Menge, viel zum Beispiel den verbesserten Wolfbanntrank. Mehr ist da echt nicht. Remus liebt sie, ja doch nur als Schwester, also rein Platonisch...nick

BedtimeStory: Bin dabei weiter zu machen...

----------------

**Kapitel 5**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Severus hatte sich von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung wie er es nannte, wieder erholt und konnte schon wieder mächtig Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verteilen. Doch wusste er nicht, wie er weiterhin mir Hermine umgehen sollte, nachdem was passiert war. Sie waren immer noch beim Sie und Nachnamen, doch gingen sie irgendwie freundlicher miteinander um. Ab und zu konnte man sehen, wie Hermine ihn anlächelte, doch weiter war nichts.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Severus neuerdings zu schaffen?" fragte Remus eines Abend, als sie beide durch die Korridore gingen und nach Rumtreibern Ausschau hielten.

„Ich hab nichts mit ihm zu schaffen, wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" Hermine sah ihn ziemlich verwirrt an.

„Na nachdem Vorfall vor 4 Tagen, verhaltet ihr euch irgendwie komisch. Ihr streitet nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit miteinander. Du hast sogar mal ein Lächeln für ihn übrig, wenn ihr euch unterhaltet, dann über Zaubertränke. Und er ist auch nicht mehr ganz so bissig dir Gegenüber" kam es jetzt von Remus, der Hermine die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

Hermine hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. So hatte sie das Ganze noch gar nicht gesehen. Klar ist ihr aufgefallen, das sie nun etwas netter zueinander waren, doch war der beißende Sarkasmus nicht verschwunden, bei keinem von beiden.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, er will sich bei mir Revanchieren, weil ich ihm neulich geholfen habe. Er denkt, er steht in meiner Schuld, was völliger Quatsch ist" antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß und blieb dann vor einem der großen Fenster stehen und sah auf die in der Dunkelheit liegenden Länderein hinaus.

„Weißt du Mine, ich will nur nicht das man dir weh tut" entgegnete nun Remus und blieb ebenfalls neben ihr stehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich komm klar und im Notfall kann ich mich alleine wehren" gab sie zurück und grinste die Fensterscheibe an.

„Du weißt wie ich das meine" sagte er und drehte sich nun zu ihr.

„Sicher weiß ich wie du das meinst, doch ich kann ganz gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Mach dir nicht immer Sorgen" meinte sie nun beschwichtigend.

Remus nickte und sie gingen weiter, bis sie ihre Runde beendet hatten. Danach brachte Remus Hermine noch zu ihren Gemächern, davor verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und jeder ging in sein Bett. Doch Hermine konnte noch nicht schlafen, das Gespräch jagte ihr immer noch durch den Kopf. Sie stand wieder auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich vor eins der großen Fenster und blickte in den unendlichen Sternhimmel hinauf.

Hatte Remus vielleicht recht? Ist da etwas zwischen ihnen? Quatsch Hermine, das bildest du dir nur wieder ein. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst. Doch konnte sie nicht bezweifeln, das sie sich in seiner Nähe wirklich wohl fühlte, so richtig wohl. So was hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt und es tat gut, zu wissen da ist jemand. Doch machte sie sich keine Hoffnungen. Er war so viel älter als sie und außerdem machte es ihr doch wahnsinnigen Spass sich mit ihm zu streiten.

Lange in dieser Nacht stand sie noch vor dem Fenster und grübelte, doch zu einem wirklichen Schluss kam sie nicht, wie den auch. Ihr Innerstes war so was von aufgewühlt, das sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden etwas Schlaf fand und dann träumte sie auch noch von dunklen fast schwarzen Augen, die sie so komisch ansahen und in ihr einen wahren Wirbelsturm der Gefühle auslösten.

Zur selben Zeit saß ein Mann unten in den Kerkern vor dem prasselnden Kamin, mit einem Glas Rotwein und war ebenso am Grübeln. Immer wieder in den letzten Tagen schweiften seine Gedanken zu einer Frau. Und immer wenn er an sie dachte, spürte er etwas, was er seit sehr langer Zeit schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war so neu für ihn und irgendwie machte es ihm auch wahnsinnige Angst, doch das zuzugeben, dafür war er zu feigen. Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum ihm plötzlich so sehr etwas an ihr lag.

Ach Severus, nun hör endlich auf damit. Du wirst sowieso keine Antwort darauf finden. Sagte sein Gewissen, unbewusst nickte er sich selber zu, trank den letzten Rest Rotwein aus dem Glas, stellte es hin und ging dann zu Bett. Doch auch er konnte nicht wirklich Schlafen, immer wieder wenn er die Augen zu machte, sah er ihre Augen vor sich. Ihre warmen braunen Augen, die ihn musterten und keine Schlüsse darauf zeigten, was sie wirklich dachte.

Erst als die Sonne schon fast am aufgehen war, fand er endlich etwas Schlaf.

Das Wochenende verging, genauso wie die darauf folgende Woche. Hermine unterrichtete Verteidigung und da nun der Halloweenball anstehen würde, war es nicht einfach die Schüler zu motivieren noch etwas im Unterricht zu tun. Bei einigen Klassenstufen hatte sie noch kleinere Test geschrieben um zu sehen, wie viel sie sich behalten hatten und sie war mit den Ergebnissen mehr als zufrieden. Doch die heutige vierte Klasse Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws war so was von aufgeregt, das sie sie schon 10 Minuten früher aus dem Unterricht entließ.

Also packte auch sie ihre Tasche, räumte noch den Raum auf, stellte ihren Stuhl an den Schreibtisch und machte sich auf den Weg ihre Sachen weg zu bringen.

Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders und nicht wirklich auf ihren Weg achtend stieg sie die Treppen rauf, bog um die eine, mal um die andere Ecke, nahm dort mal einen Geheimgang und stand dann schon vor ihrem Wandvorhand. Doch als sie dann aufsah, weil sie das Passwort sprechen wollte, merkte sie das schon jemand auf sie wartete.

„Oh Professor Snape, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte sie freundlich, doch distanziert.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihren reden" erwiderte er auf die gleiche Art und Weise.

Hermine nickte nur, nannte leise das Passwort, der Wandvorhang rollte hoch und die Tür dahinter ging mit einem leisen Klick auf.

„Kommen Sie rein" meinte sie und ging vor.

Zügig schritt sie auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, schmiss ihre Tasche darauf und setzte sich dahinter.

„Setzen Sie sich doch" sagte Hermine freundlich und deutete auf einen der bequemen Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Severus kam der Aufforderung nach, aber nicht bevor er das Gesicht noch einmal zu einer komischen Grimasse verzog. Er mochte es einfach nicht, wenn man ihm Befehle gab, damit wird er sich nie abfinden können.

„Also, was gibts?" fragte Hermine nochmals nach.

„Es geht um Mister Bexton" gab Severus von sich.

„Ich hab es mir beinahe gedacht" meinte sie und lehnte sich nun in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Für solch eine Lappalie haben Sie ihm 30 Punkte abgezogen" beschwerte er sich auch schon.

„Ach Lappalie nennen Sie dies, wenn ich meine Schüler üben lassen und er sich an einen anderen Schüler ranschleicht und ihn mit Flüchen belegt?" fragte Hermine eisig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Pff, wenn er von dem Gryffindor provoziert wurde" gab er kalt zurück.

„Er wurde weder provoziert noch sonst irgendwas. Dieser junge Mann macht mir schon seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat nur Ärger" brachte Hermine nun zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Warum regt der sich eigentlich darüber so auf? Er soll zufrieden sein, das es nur 30 Punkte sind und 1 Woche Nachsitzen.

„Sie sollten erst einmal Nachdenken bevor Sie irgendwem Punkte abziehen. 30 Punkte, das ist nun wirklich unverschämt" giftete er nun mit einer eiskalten Stimme, die jedem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen könnte.

Hermine hingegen erwiderte nichts mehr darauf, da sie glaubte, sobald sie den Mund aufmachte, sie Dinge sagen würde, die ihr später vielleicht mal leid tun würden. Also zwang sie sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, was etwas ulkig aussah, da die pure Wut ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Snape hingegen warf ihr einen todbringenden Blick zu, stand elegant auf, schritt mit wehender Robe zur Tür und ließ sie laut stark ins Schloss fallen.

Am nächsten Tag wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Halloweenball getroffen. Viele Siebenklässler blieben im Schloss und gingen nicht schon wieder nach Hogsmeade. Sie wollten unbedingt noch den Rest der Dekoration übernehmen, was Hermine keinesfalls störte, so hatte sie noch etwas Zeit für sich, da sie diesmal nicht als Aufsicht eingeteilt wurde. Diesmal musste Remus und Minerva dran glauben, was Hermine sichtlich freute, da sie nun in ihrer Badewanne lag und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Seit gestern ging sie Snape so weit es ging aus dem Weg. Der Mann hat doch nen Knall. Fragt der mich wirklich warum ich seinem Schützling Punkte abziehe. Wegen solcher Lappalie! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um diesen Punkt und um so mehr sie drüber nachdachte, um so wütender wurde sie. Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, bis sie schließlich gänzlich unters Wasser tauchte, in der Hoffnung ihre Gedanken ertränken zu können.

Nach weiteren 30 Minuten im Bad, war sie fertig mit allem drum und dran. Nun stand Hermine vor ihrem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und begutachtete sich selber.

Sie trug ein enges weinrotes Kleid, was bis zu Hüfte mehr als nur eng war und auch keine Träger hatte, doch ab ihrer Hüfte, bauschte es sich auf und fiel in kleineren Wellen elegant über ihre langen Beine. An der rechten Seite, hatte es einen langen Schlitze, der bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels reichte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie ausnahmsweise mal hochgesteckt und nur wenige Strähnen draußen gelassen, aber so das sie ihr locker ins Gesicht fielen. Etwas Make up hatte Hermine auch noch aufgetragen und um ihren Schwanengleichen Hals lag eine feingliedrig silberne Kette, die sie von ihren Eltern zum Schulabschluss auf Hogwarts geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Mit einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel, nickte sie sich selber zu und schritt zum Ausgang.

Als sie in der Halle ankam, war diese schon mit eifrig schwatzenden Schülern gefüllt, so das sie erstmal gar nicht weiter auffiel. Doch als Remus sie sah, fiel ihm doch tatsächlich die Kinnlade runter. Seine Augen waren so groß wie Tennisbälle als er sie erblickte. Hermine konnte nur Grinsen als sie die Reaktion von Remus sah. Und schon kam Albus auf sie zu und begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Danke, das kann ich nur zurück geben" meinte sie ehrlich.

In seinem mitternachtsblauen Umhang, der über und über mit Sonnen, Monden und Sternen übersät war, sah der alte Schulleiter wirklich sehr gut aus.

„Danke Hermine" schmunzelte Albus und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Hermine vollführte einen Kicks und löste sich dann von ihm und schritt zu Remus rüber, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus, Mine" strahlte Remus und ergriff nun ebenfalls ihre Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss drauf.

„Danke, du ebenfalls" lächelte sie.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung was für eine Wirkung du auf die männlichen Geschöpfe hast" bemerkte er und grinste schief.

„Kann sein" erwiderte sie lächelnd und unterhielte sich weiter mit ihm.

Severus hatte mittlerweile nun auch die große Halle betreten und hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund. Wie er doch so was hasste. Immer wieder muss Albus so ein Tamtam machen und immer wieder muss er mich zwingen Anwesend zu sein, dachte er bissig und ließ seine Blicke über die Schüler gleiten und anschließend über die Lehrerschaft.

Doch was er dann sah, ließ ihn hart schlucken. Um Merlins Willen! Schrie er in Gedanken und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie da mit Remus stand und sich unterhielt.

Das gibts doch nicht, wie kann man nur so was...so was da anziehen. Er stand in einer ziemlich dunklen Ecke, so konnte ihn keiner sehen, wie er gebannt auf seine Kontrahentin starrte. Er musste sich selber eingestehen, das sie gut aussah, sogar verdammt gut aussah. Und wie sie dort mit Remus redete und kicherte, versetzte es ihm doch einen leichten Stich.

Na sind wir etwa doch Eifersüchtig, meldete sich sein Gewissen wieder. In Gedanken rollte er mit seinen Augen, wie er sie vermisst hatte. Niemals, sagte er sich selber.

Nun schritt Albus Dumbledore auf die große Tanzfläche und sofort wurde es Mucksmäuschenstill im Saal. Er blieb stehen und ließ seine Augen über die versammelte Schülerschar schweifen.

„Willkommen liebe Schüler auf unserem diesjährigen Halloweenball" begann er und breitete seine langen Arme aus.

„Mein persönlicher Dank geht an die Lehrkräfte die tatkräftig mitgeholfen haben die Halle herzurichten, aber auch an die diesjährigen Schulsprechen und die Siebenklässler" sprach er weiter.

„Doch weil ich weiß wie sehr ich euch nerve und ihr endlich Feiern wollt. Lasst das Fest beginnen" reif er laut aus und sofort fing eine Band an zu spielen, das Büfett erschien dort wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand. Einige Schüler gingen gleich zum Tanzen über, wieder einige anderen stürmten zum Büfett und der Rest setzte sich erstmal an die kleinen Tischen, die die Halle so zahlreich zierten. Remus forderte Hermine gleich zum Tanzen auf, was sie auch Bejahte und schon wirbelten sie über die Tanzfläche und legten ein flottes Solo aufs Parkett.

Was für ein Angeber, dachte Severus und erschrak im selben Moment als er dies dachte. Hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Fragte er sich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Severus reiß dich zusammen, sagte er sich im Stillen und schritt nun weiter durch die Halle um ja jeden im Augen zu behalten. Albus tanzte nun mit Minerva, Hagrid mit Sprout, die fröhlich quietschte, da Hagrid sie hochgehoben hatte, so das er mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe war.

Und auch jeder andere amüsierte sich prächtig, nur einer nicht, dessen Augen immer wieder zu Remus und Hermine glitten.

Als der erste Tanz vorbei war, holte Remus für sich und Hermine erstmal was zu trinken. Sie selber stand etwas abseits von den Tanzenden und beobachtete mal hier und da ein Pärchen.

Sie ließ ihren Blicke schweifen, bis ihre warmen funkelnden Augen auf zwei fast schwarze Seen trafen, die sie beobachteten.

Hermine schluckte, seine stechenden Augen hatten sie genau im Blick. Er schien sie festzuhalten, doch selbst in der Entfernung konnte sie erkennen, das etwas in seinem Blick lag, was ihrem Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer verpasste.

Hermine wusste selber nicht warum, sie lächelte ihn von weitem her an, er wiederum verzog keine Miene, doch seine Augen. Sie hatten ein leichtes Funkeln angenommen, wie sie es bei ihm noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte.

„Hier" meinte Remus und drückte ihr ein Glas mit Bohle in die Hand.

„Danke" erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Darf ich dich was fragen Mine" kam es nun leise von Remus.

„Hast du das nicht grad getan" grinste sie.

Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, das er Fragen konnte, da sie grade das Glas an die Lippen gesetzt hatte.

„Mine, ich bin nicht blind, also was ist da nun mit dir und Severus. Ich meine erst sieht es so aus, als wenn ihr euch versteht und im nächsten Moment, geht ihr euch wieder aus dem Weg" raunte er leise, da grade einige Schüler in der Nähe standen.

„Es ist nichts Remus, ehrlich. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, das ist alles" gab sie daraufhin etwas steif zurück.

„Wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen" antwortete er nur darauf.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, doch sie verstand was er damit sagen wollte und nickte nur dankbar. Das nächste Lied klang aus und Albus schritt nun auf die beiden zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor Hermine.

„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten" kam es mit funkelnden Augen von ihm.

„Sehr gern" grinste Hermine, reichte Remus ihr Glas und ließ sich von Albus auf die Tanzfläche begleiten.

Als der erste Takt eines Walzers erklang, nahmen sie sofort die Tanzstellung ein und schon ging es los. Da Hermine kleiner war als der Direktor, musste sie ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen.

„Wie gefällt dir das Fest, meine Liebe?" fragte er sie und schmunzelte.

„Es ist wunderbar, genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Albus gab nur ein Glucksen von sich und drehte geschickt in die Richtung in der Severus stand und weiterhin ein wachsames Augen auf die Schüler hatte.

Plötzlich blieben sie nun stehen und Albus verzog gekonnt das Gesicht, als würde er Schmerzen haben.

„Severus, mein Junge, würdest du mich bitte ablösen und mit dieser reizenden Dame diesen Tanz beenden. Mein Rheuma macht mich heute wieder zuschaffen" sagte er mit gespielt schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und griff sich in den Rücken um dies noch zu unterstreichen.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, mit so etwas in der Art hatte er doch irgendwie schon gerechnet.

„Oh nein Albus, das ist wirklich nicht schlimm" beschwichtigte ihn Hermine.

„Nein meine Liebe, Severus wird dies gerne tun" erwiderte er und seine warmen blauen Augen zwinkerten ihr fröhlich zu.

„Severus bitte" sagte er noch einmal zum Tränkemeister und verzog sich dann in die nächste dunkle Ecke.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähne und warf giftige Pfeile auf den Rücken seines Vorgesetzten.

Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun? Das würde Rache geben, schwor er sich und sah nun zu Hermine, die auch sichtlich nicht damit einverstanden war.

„Darf ich bitten" kam es nun leise gezischt von ihm.

Elegant hielt er ihr die Hand hin. Hermine hatte eh keine andere Wahl, also legte sie ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Severus blieb stehen, legte seine rechte Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt und griff mit der linken ihre Rechte. Hermines linke Hand wanderte langsam zu seiner Schulter, die sie nun vorsichtig dort platzierte und im nächsten Takt hing es auch schon los.

Hermine war ehrlich gesagt verblüfft, das er so gut Tanzen konnte. Er führte sie gekonnt über die Tanzfläche und es fühlte sich eher so an, als wenn sie schweben würden und nicht Tanzen.

Doch ließ ihr der Gedanke nicht los, das Albus das erneut mit voller Absicht getan hatte und dies ließ sie leicht wütend werden.

„Das zahl ich ihm heim" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

„Bitte?" fragte Severus, der gehört hatte, das sie irgendwas gemurmelt hatte.

„Ach nichts, schon gut" antwortete sie und hob nun ihren Kopf um in seine Augen zu sehen.

Braun traf auf Schwarz und Schwarz traf auf Braun. Als Hermine ihn so intensiv in die Augen sah, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte, durchzuckte sie ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Und wieder einmal war sie froh nicht führen zu müssen, sonst wäre sie doch glatt aus dem Rhythmus gekommen. Doch Severus führte sie weiterhin so leicht und sicher über das Parkett.

Auch er sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen, das er drohte in ihnen zu versinken. Noch nie hatte er solch geheimnisvolle Augen gesehen wie diese. Beide bekamen nicht mit, dass das Lied schon längst geendet hatte und ein Neues begann, sie tanzten einfach weiter.

Etwas weiter hinten im Saal stand jemand, der übers ganze Gesicht schmunzelte. Hermine hatte vollkommen recht damit, als sie dachte, das er dies mit Absicht tun würde.

„Altes Schlitzohr" vernahm er nun von der Seite und blickte sich um.

„Irgendwer muss es doch tun, oder? Sonst würden sie sich immer weiter bekriegen" gab er glucksend zurück.

Remus konnte nur Nicken, auch er hatte schon längst gemerkt das dort etwas im Busch war und er würde sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn beide über ihren Schatten springen würden.

Hermine und Severus tanzten immer noch und sahen sich weiterhin tief in die Augen. In seinen lag so fiel Schmerz und Trauer, doch auch etwas was sie nicht vermochte zu glauben. Doch langsam kam sie sich leicht dämlich vor, ihn einfach so anzustarren, sie musste etwas sagen, egal was.

„Ihre Augen sind gar nicht Schwarz" bemerkte sie dann und hätte sich am liebsten dafür die Hand vor die Stirn geknallt. Was besseres fiel dir wohl nicht ein, meckerte sie.

„Habe ich auch nie behauptet. Sie sind ziemlich dunkle Braun, mit einigen leicht schwarzen Sprengeln darin" gab er bereitwillig zu.

Seine Stimme war keineswegs höhnisch oder spöttisch, was Hermine ziemlich überraschte. Sie war weich wie Samt, was ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und sie darauf hart Schlucken musste.

Severus konnte einfach nicht von ihren Augen ablassen, wie sie ihn so warm ansahen. Sie hatten so was faszinierendes an sich, das er gar nicht anders konnte.

„Was machen eigentlich Potter und Weasley?" fragte er plötzlich, doch wendete er seinen Blick nicht ab.

Hermine sah ihn etwas verblüfft an und zog fragend ihre Augenbraue hoch, doch als nichts weiteres kam, holte sie tief Luft um ihm zu antworten.

„Arbeiten nehme ich an" meinte sie.

„Aha" gab er zurück.

Irgendwie kam er sich nun doch ziemlich blöd vor und riss sich nun von ihr los, das Lied klang langsam aus und er löste sich von ihr.

„Es war mir eine Ehre" gab er zu, wobei seine Mundwinkeln verdächtig zuckten.

Hermine konnte nur Nicken und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, was in ihm wieder dieses warme Gefühl auslöste. Er musste hier weg und zwar schnell, dachte er, drehte sich um und ging. Hermine stand verdattert da und sah ihm hinterher.

Irgendwie kam sie sich nun Fehl am Platze vor, ihr Hände waren immer noch ganz warm von den Seinen. Immer noch hatte sie das Gefühl, das er sie hielt und mit ihr tanzte. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und ging zum Büfett um etwas zu essen und diese Gedanken los zu werden.

Der Abend neigte sich nun langsam dem Ende zu, die Band spielte ihr letztes Lied, die letzten tanzten dazu, die letzten Gespräche wurden gesprochen.

Hermine half noch etwas beim Aufräumen und suchte immer wieder mehr unbewusste nach einem schwarzem Haarschopf, doch sehen konnte sie keinen, was sie doch ziemlich enttäuschte. Als sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatte, ging sie, aber nicht zu ihren Gemächern, sondern Richtung Eingangstore, sie wollte noch frische Luft schnappen.

Langsam und mit den Armen um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen lief sie auf die Länderein hinaus und beobachtete die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes, die sich leicht in der Brise bewegten, auch das Schliff am See schwang sanft im Takt hin und her.

Am Ufer blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und wieder war sie bei dem Tanz.

Sie hatte sich so wohl in seinen Armen gefühlt, so geborgen und gebraucht. Doch wusste sie, dass sie dies niemals erfüllt bekommen würde, nicht von ihm. Nicht von Severus Snape, Giftmischer aus Hogwarts, ehemaliger Todesser und Spion des Orden des Phönix.

Sie brauchte sich keinerlei Hoffnungen machen, da war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher, doch als sie daran dachte, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, wurde ihr ganz warm.

Doch nicht nur das, sondern jemand legte ihr grade behutsam seinen Umhang um die Schultern, die schon leicht zitterten und sie das noch nicht einmal bemerkte.

Dieser Jemand stellte sich nun neben ihr und sah nun auf den See hinaus.

„Danke Professor" erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Severus" antwortete er darauf.

„Bitte" kam es von Hermine.

„Ich denke, nach der Aktion von neulich, ist es angebracht doch endlich zum vertrauteren Du überzugehen" gab er etwas spitz von sich.

„Aha, ich werde also gar nicht mehr gefragt" meinte sie mit einem leichten sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein" gab er belustig zu und seine Mundwinkeln verzogen sich zu einem echten, warmen Lächeln, was sie je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Hermine war plötzlich so hin und weg davon, das sie nicht anders konnte und ebenfalls lächelte, es stand ihm ohne Frage.

„Es steht dir" sagte sie auch daraufhin und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was?" fragte er pikiert und zog dabei in altbekannte Manier die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dieses Lächeln, solltest _du_ öfter tun" meinte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ach tut es das" erwiderte Severus, doch kein Spott, kein Hohn.

„Ja, lässt dich Jünger aussehen" grinste sie und drehte ihren Kopf nun Richtung See.

„Soll das heißen, das ich ALT bin" stieß er gespielt empört hervor.

„Das wiederum hast du gesagt" meinte sie trocken und sah ihn an.

Doch beide konnte sich hier nun nicht mehr das Grinsen verkneifen und Hermine musste erstaunt feststellen, das der Mann sogar Humor hatte.

„Was tust du hier eigentlich?" fragte Severus nun interessiert, seine Lehrerstimme hatte er für hier und jetzt grade beurlaubt.

„Frische Luft schnappen und Nachdenken" meinte sie Gedanken versunken.

Severus nickte und dreht sich nun auch wieder den Länderein zu und beobachtete die Sterne am Himmel.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah in das unendlich Universum hinauf. Sie liebte den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel und musste dabei anfangen zu Lächeln.

„Wunderschön" sagte sie leise und legte noch weiter ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ja das ist er. Er ist so unberührt und frei" gab Severus genauso leise zurück.

Hermine dreht ihren Kopf etwas in seine Richtung und sah ihn fragend an, was er nur mit einer Grimasse quittierte, woraufhin sie zu lachen anfing und das Gleichgewicht verlor, da sie sich zu weit nach hinten lehnte.

Doch Severus schaltete sofort, überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und fing sie gekonnt auf, noch bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug.

Hermine wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschied, bis sie zwei starken warme Arme um ihren Körper spürte, die sie nun zu Severus ran zogen.

„Danke fürs auffangen" wisperte sie und sah hinauf.

Ihre Köpfe trennten nur noch wenigen Zentimeter und wieder drohten sie in die Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken.

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen" drang Severus seidige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Daraufhin schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln und erwiderte den warmen Blick.

„Danke, dieses Kompliment, wenn es den eins seins soll, kann ich nur zurück geben" schmunzelte Mine übers ganze Gesicht.

Severus zog auf diese Aussage hin nur die Augenbraue hoch, was Mine nur weiter Grinsen ließ. Wieder wurde es ruhig um sie herum. Hermines Arme lagen auf seiner Brust und spürten seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, seine Hände umfingen ihre Taille.

Das der Wind um sie herum weiter auffrischte und an ihren Sachen zerrte bekamen sie nicht mehr mit. Hermine lockeren Strähnen wurde ihr ins Gesicht geweht, was Severus wieder Lächeln ließ. Er gab diesmal dem Drang nach und strich sie ihr sanft hinters Ohr, wobei Hermine die Augen schloss um dieses zarte Berührung in ihren Gedanken festzuhalten und einzufangen. Die Sterne strahlten vom Himmel hinab und spiegelte sich im See. Sie glitzerten wie tausende Diamanten gleichzeitig und warfen ihr Licht auf die beiden.

Eine Eule schrie im verbotenen Wald und eine weiter entferntere antwortete ihr. Im Schloss brannten nur noch vereinzelte Lichter und warfen ihr Licht auf die Länderein, doch all dies schienen die zwei nicht mehr mitzukriegen. Es gab nur noch sie beide. Sie am See, umschlossen von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Es zählte nichts mehr, die Zeit und alle Gedanken waren nebensächlich geworden. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus ihnen beiden, einen Mann und einer Frau die zusammenpassten, als wären sie von einem Meister der Bildhauerin geformt, zwei Hälfen eines Ganzen.

Langsam bewegten sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu. Ihre Lippen trennten nur noch wenigen Zentimeter und Hermine glaubte sie würde auf Wolken schweben, als sie aufeinander trafen.

Warme zarte Lippen trafen aufeinander und durch beide Körper fuhr ein Blitz vollgepackt mit Emotionen, die die beiden nicht kannten oder einfach vergessen hatten.

Sanft knabberte Severus an ihrer Lippe, was Hermine Lächeln ließ. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer zarten Zunge über die Seine.

Severus seufzte im Innern. Diese Frau vor ihm hatte ja keine Ahnung was sie aus ihm machte. Die Zungen der beiden spielten miteinander. Immer wieder stupsten sie sich an, streichelten zärtlich über die andere oder umkreisten sich gegenseitig.

Hermine glaubte noch nie solch einen gefühlvollen und zärtlichen Kuss bekommen zu haben aber auch das musste irgendwann vorbei gehen. Da beide keine Luft mehr bekamen mussten sie sich zwangsläufig trennen.

Severus lächelte, er konnte gar nicht anders, sanft legte er seine Stirn auf ihre und schloss noch einmal seine Augen um wirklich sicher zu sein, das dies eben wirklich passiert ist. Hermine atmete tief ein und inhalierte seinen Duft, der ihre Sinne zu betören drohte.

Sie wusste nun das sie ihn mochte, so wie er war, mit seinen Ecken und Kanten, dies war ihr eben bei diesem Kuss klar geworden. Doch wusste sie nicht wie er dazu stand und sie hatte auch irgendwie Schiss danach zu fragen, also ließ sie es erstmal blieben.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich an. Seinen Augen erzählten ihr plötzlich so fiel, das sie Schlucken musste und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. Das Lächeln verblasst, Emotionen lagen in diesem Blick, die ihr doch leicht Angst machten, da sie nicht mal wusste ob sie das wollte. Und Severus war sich dessen nicht einmal wirklich bewusst, er wunderte sich plötzlich nur über ihre Veränderung die sich so offen zeigte, das er Angst hatte etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Ich denke ich sollte gehen" sagte Hermine zerstreut und sah nun zu boden, diesen Blick konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr ertragen.

„Was...hab...ich" Severus fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Nein, schon gut. Es liegt nicht an dir. Ich muss...es tut mir leid" schaffte sie noch zu sagen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Dunkelheit davon.

Verflucht, giftete er in Gedanken und raufte sich die Haare. Wie konnte dies nur passieren? Wie konnte er sie so einfach küssen? Warum hatte er das getan?

„Weil es sich so richtig anfühlte, verdammt nochmal" fluchte er vor sich hin und wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

In ihm tobte ein Orkan der Gefühle, das er drohte zu zuplatzen. So was kannte er einfach nicht. Es ist schon so verdammt lange her, wo er in solch einer Situation gewesen war. Er hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren und die hatte er. Seine Maske war sehr verrutsch aber ihre auch. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber Verhalten? Er wollte nicht so tun als wenn dies nicht passiert wäre.

Denn er wollte es nicht vergessen. Ihm wurde mit einem mal klar, das er sie mochte, sehr sogar. Doch dies ihr sagen? Er würde sich zum Deppen machen. Nein das konnte er nicht. Doch was nun? Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter, langsam drehte er sich ebenfalls um und lief mit hängenden Schultern zurück zum Schloss.

Ja er mochte sie und da kann sein Gewissen nun sagen was es wollte, den dies ließ sich nicht mehr einfach ignorieren. Doch komischer Weise meldete sich sein Gewissen nicht, was hatte dies nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?

---------------

So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wie man ein kurzer kleines Kommi hinterlässt, wisst ihr alle...Wird mich freuen, wenn ihr euch dazu durchringen könnt.

Und ich weiß, Severus ist hier völlig OCC, oder nich?

lg, Becki


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 

Noch Wochen nach diesem Kuss machte Hermine sich ständig Vorwürfe, warum hatte sie es auch zugelassen? Wieso war sie nicht schon vorher gegangen? Was zum Teufel nochmal hatte sie nun dazu geritten? Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Mit Severus über diese Sache reden? Um Gottes Willen, stöhnte sie ihn Gedanken und ging die ganze Zeit am Ufer des Sees auf und ab. Schüttelte mal den Kopf, verzog ihr Gesicht oder raufte sich die Haare.

Wieso war sie so blöd gewesen? Gut Severus hatte nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Sie gingen sich beide aus dem Weg. Nein, Halt, STOPP! Brüllte ihr Gewissen. Du gehst ihm aus dem Weg, er hat schon etliche Male versucht mit dir zu reden. Und was machst du? Ich hatte noch was zu tun, tut mir leid, und schwupp weg bist du. Verdammt halt du dich daraus, meckerte sie leise in Gedanken. Was war nur mit ihr los? Wieso rannte sie vor ihm weg? Weil du Angst hast? Meinte ihr Gewissen altklug.

Pff, sicher nicht! Gab sie zurück. Wohl! Nein! Doch! Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Sagte sie nun giftig an ihr Gewissen gewandt und drehte grad auf dem Absatz um und schritt wieder links lang, um dort wieder umzudrehen und wieder nach rechts zu gehen.

„Oh verflucht ich hab doch Angst" heulte sie schon fast und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Vor WENN oder WAS?" fragte Remus halb belustig, halb besorgt.

Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf in die Höhe und starrte in die braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

Wo kommt der denn so plötzlich her? Ähm, war ich so in Gedanken? Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, hielt aber den Blick aufrecht und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Vor mir selbst" sprudelte es leise aus ihr heraus.

Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er.

„Wenn ich das wüsste" gab sie zurück.

„Willst du reden?" erklang abermals seine Stimme.

„Nein, nicht jetzt" grübelte sie, „Aber vielleicht irgendwann!"

Remus nickte, musterte sie noch einen Moment und griff dann nach ihrer Hand um sie leicht zu drücken um ihr zu zeigen, das er immer für sie da sein würde.

Hermine nahm diese kleine Geste war und war auch mehr als glücklich darüber, sie erwiderte den Druck und sah nun auf die in der untergehenden Sonne liegenden Länderein.

Remus schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Wie kann man nur so stur sein? Läuft hier rum, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, rauft sich die Haare, verzerrt mal da und hier das Gesicht. Mine sehe es ein, du bist verliebt. Remus lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Oh ja, sie war verliebt, bis über beide Ohren. Aber, wie das nun mal so ist, wollte sie es selber nicht einsehen. Gut bei Severus Snape verstand er das alle Male, aber mal ehrlich. So schlecht ist ider/i nun auch wieder nicht.

Ich meine solch dunkles Erscheinungsbild soll doch durchaus attraktiv auf Frauen wirken. Huch! Hier riss er nun erschrocken die Augen auf. Hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Hatte er das wirklich über Severus, wenn- ihr – mich- dumm- anmacht- töte- ich –euch Snape gedacht? Oh Mann, eins war klar, er bräuchte unbedingt eine Freundin, sonst geht das nach hinten los.

Hier musste er selber laut los Lachen, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte, er bloß abwinkte und andeutete zurück zum Schloss zugehen.

Beide wurden von einer Person beobachtet, die auf dem Astronomieturm stand und ebenfalls über die letzten Geschehnisse nachdachte. Mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Zinnen gestützt und die Beine etwas nach hinten gestellt, stand Severus auf dem Turm, ließ den Wind durch seinen Umhang fahren. Seine Haare wurden ihm ständig ins Gesicht geweht, die er versuchte daraufhin weg zu pusten, was aber nicht wirklich viel Erfolg hatte.

Was machte diese Frau bloß aus ihm? Er konnte nicht mehr Schlafen. Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen zumachte sah er ihr Gesicht, mit den geheimnisvollen warmen braunen Augen und dam leuchtenden Lächeln. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, weil sie in seinem Kopf rumspukte. Letztens war ein Kessel explodiert und er, er hatte hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und gegrübelt. Erst als ein Schüler ihn auf das Schlammassel aufmerksam machte, kehrte er ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Wie weit sollte das noch gehen? Immer wenn er versuchte mit ihr zureden, fiel ihr plötzlich irgendetwas Wichtiges ein und sie war weg. Er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln. Wer wollte denn schon mit ihm zusammen sein oder ungezwungen Zeit verbringen? Gut bis auf Dumbledore, der wöchentlich ihm einen Besuch abstattete und Minerva natürlich. Ja selbst Lupin versuchte ständig ein Gespräch anzufangen. Gott verdammt, er würde noch verrückt werden, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Wie sollte er das restliche Schuljahr überstehen? Er sah sie jeden Tag bei den Malzeiten und auf den Gängen, selbst in der Bibliothek waren sie sich über dem Weg gelaufen. Was war es nur was ihm so sehr an ihr faszinierte? Ihre Augen! Ihr Lächeln! Ja selbst wenn sie sich stritten und ihren Augen dann anfingen kampfeslustig zu funkeln mochte er es.

Doch warum war sie nach dem Kuss einfach so verschwunden? Es lag nicht an ihm, hatte sie gesagt. Doch was war es dann?

Herr Gott nochmal. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen vom Nachdenken. Er senkte den Kopf, schloss die Augen. Was sollte er machen? Irgendwie verletzte es ihm so sehr. Er spürte es ganz tief in sich drin. Es schmerzte. Und wie es das tat. Er hatte immer geglaubt so was nie mehr fühlen zu müssen. Nie wieder so was durchmachen zu müssen. Er hatte sich damals geschworen nie wieder etwas für Jemanden zu empfinden. Wie er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl doch hasste.

Ja es tat ihm weh. Und wie sollte er sich nun ihr gegenüber verhalten? Er fühlte sich so schwach. Etwas das er glaubte verloren zu haben. Nein er wollte dies nicht spüren, auf keinen Fall. Er würde es nicht zulassen, sie würde ihm nicht weh tun, niemals im Leben. So war er Severus Snape hieße. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wieder auf die Länderein, wo er nun Lupin erkennen konnte, der sich nun mit Hermine unterhielt. Und was er sah, versetzte ihm einen mächtigen Hieb in die Magengegend. Die halten Händchen!

Als Albus Dumbledore seinen Schützling auf dem Astronomieturm sah, wusste er ganz genau, warum dieser hier war. Er mag vielleicht alt sein, doch nicht blind. Immer wieder wenn er Hermine in seiner Gegenwart erwähnt hatte, hatten seine Augen einen Glanz angenommen, den er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Nie hatte er die Hoffnung für Severus aufgegeben. Leise lachte der Zauberer in sich hinein. Er liebte ihn wie einen Sohn und er wollte nur, das er glücklich ist.

Natürlich konnte Severus ihn nicht sehen. Auch der Schulleiter hatte seine Geheimnisse. Er kann sich Unsichtbar machen wenn er es nur wollte. Und oft lief er so durchs Schloss, so bekam man mehr mit, dachte er und gluckste leise. Ja oft beobachtete er die Schüler auf ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch Hogwarts, doch eingegriffen hatte er noch nie. Sie waren Jung, suchten das Abendteuer und wollten Spass haben. Warum nicht! Sie werden noch früh genug die reale Welt kennen lernen.

Oft schlich er ihnen auch nach um zu sehen was sie vorhatten. Viele gingen noch Abends bzw. Nachts in die Küche um noch was zu essen, andere trafen sich draußen auf den Länderein. Immer wieder schwelgte der Direktor in Erinnerung, bis er plötzlich ein Schnauben vernahm. Irritiert blickte er auf und sah nur noch einen Fetzen schwarzen Umhangs durch die Tür rauschen. Als er sich über die Brüstung beugte um zu sehen warum er so einen Abgang hingelegt hatte, wurde es ihm klar.

Oh Severus. Eifersucht ist kein guter Begleiter, dachte der alte Mann lächelnd und schritt auch wieder zur Tür hinunter in sein Büro. Wenn die Zwei nicht bald ihre Augen aufmachen, würde er was unternehmen müssen. Er wusste das Hermine und Remus nur gute Freunde waren, wie Bruder und Schwester. Doch Severus, ja Severus war verliebt und zwar in Jemanden, die es locker mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken schmunzelte er, nahm sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Die letzten Blätter fielen von den Bäumen und es wurde immer kälter um Hogwarts herum. Das Schloss wurde nun schon kräftig geheizt, obwohl es erst Ende November war, doch war es hundekalt auf den Gängen und man sah immer mehr Schüler, die sich in den Pausen, wo sie von Klassenraum, zu Klassenraum tigerten, Handschuhe überzogen. Weihnachten würde bald vor der Tür stehen und Hermine wusste jetzt schon nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand.

Zu allem Überfluss musste Severus auch noch für eine Woche weg, etwas wichtiges für Albus erledigen und sie dürfte auch noch zusätzlich den Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen. Severus hatte laut stark protestiert, obwohl er wusste, das Hermine die Geeignete dafür war, schließlich hatte sie ihrem Meister gemacht. Doch hier ging es ums Prinzip! Niemals würde er der Frau, die in ihm solch Gefühle hervor gerufen hatte, seinen Unterricht übernehmen lassen, liebers würde er sich wünschen, der dunkle Lord sollte sofort zurückkehren und ihn für den Verrat bestrafen.

Aber nein warum den auch? Warum sollte ihm Jemand in dieser Situation helfen. Er redete mit Hermine so gut wie gar nicht. Nur das Nötigste, wenn es drauf ankam, wie in den Lehrerversammlungen oder bei den Mahlzeiten. Doch waren sie immer noch beim Vornamen, was ein kleiner Fortschritt war, doch davon wollte er jetzt nichts wissen und rückten diesen Gedanken wieder voll noch hinten in die letzte Ecke seines Gehirns, seines Verstandes. Und wenn er sein Gewissen irgendwann in die Finger kriegen würde, würde er es den Hals umdrehen. In den unpassendsten Momenten meldete es sich.

„Auf gar keinen Fall" sagte er zu Albus.

Hermine nickte nur, sie hatte genug mit ihrem eigenen Unterricht zu tun. Es ging schließlich auf die Ferien zu, da mussten noch Arbeiten geschrieben und Aufsätze kontrolliert werden.

„Doch ich denke, es ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee" grinste Albus frech und nahm ein Zitronenbrausebonbon.

„Das denke ich nicht" meldeten sich nun beide zu Wort.

Erschrocken sahen sie sich an. Sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen und wendeten verdattert den Blick wieder ab. Doch Hermine hatte dies nun etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine Augen! Reicht das nicht, wenn ich sie ihm Schlaf immer vor mir sehe. Herr Gott nochmal, fluchte sie laut in Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen.

Severus hatte genauso zu schlucken wie Hermine. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er seine fast schwarzen Augen wieder auf den Direktor richtete.

„Ich werde ihr nicht meinen Unterricht überlassen, Albus" zischte er nun durch zusammen gepressten Zähnen hindurch.

„Und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf?" schmunzelte der Schulleiter und legte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte seine Finger und legte sein Kinn darauf ab.

„Nein du darfst nicht" giftete Severus nun zurück.

Hermine saß ruhig da, hörte den beiden zu, doch ging ihr dieses verfluchte Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Sie ist die Beste für den Job" antwortet Albus.

„Ach ja" kam es kalt von Severus.

„Pff" machte nun Hermine, die Severus Verhalten zum Kotzen fand.

„Was soll das eigentlich werden? Ich hab genug mit meinem Unterricht zu tun, ich kann gerne darauf verzichten" mischte sich Hermine nun ein.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt" raunzte Severus und war dabei aufzustehen.

„Nein ist es nicht" sagte Albus nun bestimmend und deutete Severus an, sich wieder zu setzten.

Dieser ließ sich nun in seinen Stuhl zurück plumpsen und sah von Hermine zu Albus und wieder zurück, bevor er den Blick senkte und sich zwang ruhig zu bleiben.

„Severus du weißt es geht nicht anders und Hermine hat schließlich ihren Meister gemacht. Sie ist sehr wohl fähig eine Woche deinen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Hermine, du wirst das schon schaffen" die letzten Worte sagte er an Hermine gerichtet.

„Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht..." Hermine wurde unwirsch von Severus unterbrochen.

„Einbildung ist auch einen Bildung und bei den meisten, die EINZIGSTE" schnarrte Severus und sah ihr distanziert in die Augen.

„Bitte?" brachte Hermine grade so raus.

„Ich glaub ich spinne. Sag mal, bist du irgendwo gegen gerannt? Hast du zuviel giftige Dämpfe eingeatmet? Oder bist du wirklich so PENETRANT? Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu mir so was an den Kopf zu werfen" rief nun Hermine, sie war aufgesprungen.

Auch Severus hatte sich erhoben und stand kampfeslustig vor ihr. Da war wieder dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen, dachte er, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was Hermine von sich gab.

„Wie leicht man dich doch reizen kann. Du hast immer noch nicht gelernt dein Temperament zu zügeln, was dich irgendwann mal ins Grab bringen wird!" gab er höhnisch von sich.

„Bastard" fauchte sie.

„Besserwisserin" schnaufte er verächtlich.

„Du verdammter Scheißkerl" brauste sie nun auf und ging einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu.

Severus sah von oben auf sie hinab und kräuselte dabei selbstgefällig seine Lippen. Oh verdammt ist es leicht sie aufzuregen, dachte er.

„Ruhe" rief nun der Direktor dazwischen, der die ganze Zeit schmunzelnd hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und einen Bonbon nach dem anderen futterte, doch langsam artete dies aus.

„Severus, Hermine wird deinen Unterricht für diese Woche übernehmen und Hermine du wirst dir die Aufzeichnungen von Severus geben lassen" gab er nun bestimmt aber ruhig von sich.

Beide hatten sich nun zu ihm umgedreht. Anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, wo sie waren und hätte sicherlich noch ewig so weiter machen können, hätte Albus sie nicht zur Ruhe verdonnert, kann man fast sagen.

Beide schnaubte nur über diese Aussage, sahen sich zornfunkelnd an und waren grade dabei etwas zu erwidern, als Albus die Hände hob.

„Nichts aber" sprach er und zog sich eine Pergamentrolle heran und studierte sie eingehend.

Beide wussten nun, dieses Gespräch ist beendet. Hermine rauschte an Severus vorbei, warf diesem noch einen wütenden Blick zu, dachte Aschloch, riss die Tür auf und verschwand. Severus tat das selbe, dachte ´Zicke und ging wutschnaubend in seine Kerker, suchte die Unterlagen raus, um sie Hermine zu geben und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Und nun hatte sie den Salat. Sie saß hinter dem Pult von Severus und wartete auf die Schüler. Fünftklässler, Gryffindor und Slytherin, na das konnte was werden. Merlin sei Dank, wäre Severus in drei Tagen wieder hier und sie könnte endlich aufatmen. Ihre Arbeiten stapelten sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und warteten darauf korrigiert zu werden. Jeden Abend ging sie nicht vor halb zwei ins Bett, doch was sollte sie machen. Sie würde es schaffen, keine Frage, sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor.

Und wie sie noch weiter brütete, kamen die ersten Schüler in den Klassenraum geschlichen. Natürlich freuten sie sich bei Professor Granger Unterricht zu haben, sie war fairer als Snape und auch viel lockerer. Selbst Hermine musste zugeben, das ihr das Unterrichten in Severus Kerkern sehr gefiel. Sie war schon von Anfang an fasziniert von dem Fach, sie hatte es geliebt und auch bis zum Schluss bei Severus ausgehalten.

Immer wieder hatte er sie aufgezogen, gedemütigt und verspottet, doch sie hatte es überlebt und war daran nur gewachsen. Auch wenn ihr die Bemerkungen sehr oft weh getan haben, sie hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Und im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie selbst eine Mauer um sich gezogen, um nicht mehr von Menschen wie Severus Snape einer war, verletzt zu werden. Geholfen hatte es, doch war sie deswegen nicht Unverwundbar geworden, sondern nur Verschlossener bestimmten Personen gegenüber.

Als der letzte Schüler die Tür zum Klassenzimmer schloss, zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen. Die Schüler hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, doch nun konnte es langsam losgehen. Sie stand auf, ging um das Pult und setzte sich lässig vorne wieder drauf. Erst gingen sie den letzten Unterrichtsstoff nochmal durch. Sie verteilte Punkte an beide Häuser und zog auch welche ab, wenn Schüler unaufmerksam waren. Zum Schluss brauten sie einen einfachen Stärkungstrank, den die Schüler zum Schluss verkorkten und dann abgaben.

„Bitte lest euch zur nächsten Stunde das Kapitel über den Stärkungstrank im Buch durch. Ich werde ein paar von euch Abfragen" grinste sie über die entrüsteten Gesichter.

„Keine Angst, ich nehme ganz leichte Fragen" setzte sie noch hinten dran und entließ die Klasse freudestrahlend.

Anschließend räumte sie noch etwas auf, nahm dann auch ihre Tasche und ging in ihre Gemächer bringen. Anschließend verschwand zu im Bad um sich frisch zu machen und zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Die restlichen drei Tage waren vergangen und an diesem Abend, als Severus zurück kam machte er sich gleich auf den Weg, zu Hermine Gemächern. Er wollte sich seine Unterlagen wieder zurück holen, es war Samstag und er war völlig fertig von der Reise, doch wollte er unbedingt wissen, ob sie wirklich mit seinem Unterricht klar gekommen war.

Sie wird die Schüler machen lassen haben und ich darf das alles wieder ausbügeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kann Albus auch nur darauf kommen und sie für die Vertretung ansetzten?

Vor ihrem Wandvorhang blieb er stehen, der sich auch gleich nach oben rollte, als er erkannte wer dort stand. Severus atmete tief durch, irgendwie hatte er ein ganz ungutes Gefühl jetzt hier noch aufzutauchen, es war schließlich schon, er sah auf die Uhr, kurz vor Mittagnacht. Ob sie noch wach war? Fragte er sich und überlegte ob er wirklich noch klopfen sollte. Doch seine Hand hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt und war bereits dabei zu klopfen. Als er die zwei dumpfen Schläge hörte schaute er erschrocken auf seine Hand und zog sie wieder weg.

Er starrte wütend auf seine Hand. Na wunderbar! Dachte er, immer musste so was ihm passieren. Entweder plagte ihm sein Gewissen und er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er sie letztens so grob angefahren hatte. Selbst seine eigenen Körperteile schienen sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und hoffte inständig das sie schon schlafen würde, doch auch dieses mal wurden seine Gebete nicht erhört. Leise schwang die Tür auf und eine völlig fertig aussehende Hermine stand im Türrahmen.

„Oh, Hallo Severus. Komm rein!" sagte sie schwach und putzte sich die Nase.

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie etwas verwirrt an, ging aber ihrer Aufforderung nach, trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht das du noch vorbei kommst um deine Unterlagen zu holen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und die Aufsätze schon kontrolliert, doch wenn du willst und mir nicht vertraust, kannst du gerne nochmal drüber lesen" krächzte sie und drückte ihm nun die Mappe in die Hand.

Hermine ging zum Kamin rüber und setzte sich in einen der Sessel und wickelte sich wieder in einer dicken Decke ein. Severus sah ihr hinterher und bemerkte erst jetzt wie schlecht sie aussah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ebenfalls ihr Nase. Und sie war unheimlich blass und sie zitterte, obwohl sie vor dem brennenden Kamin saß. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Hermine nahm eine Bewegung aus ihren Augenwinkeln war und sah auf. Direkt in die dunklen Augen von Severus. Ein Kribbeln startete in ihrem Bauch und verbreitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Severus überflüssiger Weise nach einer Weile.

„Ach was" meinte Hermine und winkte ab, „Nur eine kleine Erkältung"

„Warum bist du nicht zu Poppy gegangen?"

„Keine Zeit. Ich hatte noch viel zu tun und nicht die Zeit gefunden" erklärte sie und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus" entgegnete er besorgt und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

Auch Hermine war dieser besorgte Unterton nicht entgangen. Doch ging sie nicht darauf weiter ein, sie sah in seine Augen, das er grade dabei war sich innerlich zu verfluchen, wollte ihn nicht stören, doch dieses Kommentar was ihr grade auf der Zunge lag, sprudelte einfach so aus ihrem Mund.

„Danke das hört man doch immer wieder gerne" sagte sie sarkastisch.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, entschied das es besser war zu gehen und stand auf. Einen letzten Blick auf Hermine werfen die auch aufgestanden war, wollte er sich jedoch abwenden, wenn ein dumpfer Schlag ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

Hermine sah, das Severus gehen wollte und stand mit ihm ruckartig auf. Verdammter Mist, das war nicht gut, dachte sie noch, bevor die erlösende Dunkelheit von ihr besitzt ergriff und sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dummerweise fiel sie so blöd, das sie mit ihrem Kopf genau die Tischplatte des kleinen Tisches traf und nun eine kleine Platzwunde ihre Stirn zierte.

Severus drehte sich wieder um und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er Hermine bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen sah. Schnell überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und kniete sich nieder. Langsam drehte er sie um und sah sofort die Platzwunde, aus der es stark blutete, doch nicht weiter schlimm war.

Er fühlte ihre Stirn und erschrak als er feststellte, das sie hohes Fieber hatte. Wie lange war sie denn noch im Unterricht gewesen? Das muss wenigsten schon seit zwei Tagen so gehen, dachte er und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihr makelloses Gesicht und konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ein warmes ehrliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seinem Gesicht. Das Feuer warf Schatten auf ihre Haare und ließ es wie flüssige Bronze aussehen, als er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, schloss er genüsslich seine Augen. Wie feinste Seide, dachte er.

Ähm Severus, was zum Teufel machst du da? Fragte sein Gewissen misstrauisch und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Gucken" antwortete er leise und verzog danach wütend das Gesicht.

Kluge Antwort Severus, wirklich. Sind wir heute wieder ganz helle, was? Schimpfte er mit sich selber, hob Hermine sachte hoch und trug sie Richtung Tür.

Er musste sie in den Krankenflügel bringen, Poppy sollte sich ihre Platzwunde mal ansehen und dann würde sie einen Anti- Grippetrank bekommen.

„Hermine wach auf" sagte er sanft zu ihr und schritt die dunklen Gänge entlang.

Er sah auf sie hinab, doch keine Regung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen. Hoffentlich hatte sie von ihrem Sturz keine Gehirnerschütterung.

„Mach deine Augen wieder auf Hermine, bitte" flüsterte er und bog an dem Gang zum Krankenflügel ein, als er sah, das ihre Augen leicht flackerten und sie die Augen öffnete.

Hermine vernahm eine leise sanfte Stimme, die ihren Namen sagte. Sie erkannte die Stimme, doch sie jetzt auf die Schnelle zuordnen, klappte nicht so wirklich. Sie spürte zwei starke Arme, die sie trugen und sie fühlte sich unendlich geborgen in dieser Umarmung. Und wieder war dort die Stimme und nun wusste sie auch wem diese gehörte: Severus! Wie durch Watte hörte sie die Stimme, doch kämpfte sie darum ihn anzusehen und kam langsam wieder zu sich.

„Da bist du ja wieder" sanft lächelte Severus.

Ein Stein so groß wie ein Felsbrocken fiel im vom Herzen, er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um diese Frau in seinen Armen gemacht. Er hatte Angst das sie sein Herz hören konnte, wie schnell und vor allem laut es schlug. Doch dies schien ihn jetzt nicht mehr zu kümmern, als ihre Augen seine gefangen nahmen und er vor den großen Flügeltüren stehen blieb.

Hermine versank abermals in die unendlichen Tiefen seiner Augen und sah so viel Leid, Trauer und Schmerz. Doch auch etwas anderes machte sich in ihnen breit, was ihr ein leichtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Beide starrten sich unentwegt in die Augen und kannte soviel beim jeweils anderen erkennen. Keine Kälte oder seine unendliche Bitterkeit lag in seinem Blick, sondern nur Aufrichtigkeit und Sorge über den Menschen in seinen Armen. Er merkte wie es schmerzte ihr neulich so entgegen getreten zu sein. Innerlich kämpfte er mit sich. Sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen? Ach was, dachte er, sie würde nur denke ich Spaße mit ihr. Er spürte wie sich ihr Brustkorb sanft hob und wieder senkte, doch lag über ihre Augen ein leichter Dunstschleier.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als in zu beobachten, ihn zu studieren. Jede Kleinigkeit seines Gesichtes einzufangen. Seine langen Wimpern unterstrichen seine dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen nur noch und seine Augenbrauen, dicht und geschwungen gaben seinem Gesicht einen markanten Schliff. Seine krumme Nase passte einfach dazu, eine anderen würde ihm nicht stehen und auch seine Lippen, immer zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, waren nun voll und leicht geöffnet. Doch sie konnte nicht anders und sah wieder in seine Augen, die wie zwei Obsidiane schimmerten und von seiner ganzen Lebensgeschichte erzählten.

Beide vergasen alles um sich herum. Sahen sich nur an, sahen soviel und wussten nichts mehr zu sagen. Keiner konnte sich von dem Anblick des anderen losreißen und versuchte es deshalb auch nicht. Die Zeit schien nebensächlich geworden zu sein und Hermine ignorierte das Gefühl der drohenden Ohnmacht einfach. Sie wollte sehen, sehen was er dachte, was er fühlte. Sehen was für ein Mensch hinter dieser harten Schale schlummerte. Sehen ob sie recht hatte, mit dem was sie immer geglaubt hatte. Sehen ob auch dieser Mann Gefühle besaß und nur nach aussen kalt, verbittert und unnahbar war.

Severus unschlüssig was er in ihren Augen sah, wollte nicht der Jenige sein, der sie beide in die Realität zurück holte, zu sehr faszinierte ihn das was er sah, was er fühlte und dachte. Er hatte Gedacht niemals mehr so zu empfinden wie er es hier und jetzt tat. Er hatte diese gewaltigen Gefühle, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen einfach vergessen. Vergessen wie gut es sich anfühlte, vergessen wie es ist verstanden zu werden. Vergessen wie es ist, wenn man für einen Menschen mehr fühlt als nur Sympathie oder Freundschaft.

Hermine war nicht überrascht über das was sie nun zu erkennen glaubte, den in ihrem Inneren sah es genau so aus. Gefühle der unterschiedlichsten Sorte tobten in ihr und wirbelten ihre Gedanken neu auf. Keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, aus Angst ihre Worte würden ihr nicht mehr gehorchen. Aus Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen und diesen Augenblick des Verstandenwerdens vollends zu zerstören. Doch als sie glaubte das zu erkennen was sie grade sah, konnte sie nicht anders und lächelte ihn an.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich" hauchte sie in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie wieder das Bewusstsein verlor und ihr Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge zur Ruhe kam.

Der Augenblick war vorbei und die harte Realität kam zurück. Eine bewusstlose Frau in den Armen eines Mannes, in dem ein wahrer Gefühlsorkan herrschte.

Doch was machte diese beiden Menschen nun so besonders? Sie waren anders als andere, sie verstanden sich auch ohne viel Worte. Brauchten sich nur in die Augen sehen und sahen was der andere dachte, fühlte und wusste.

Ganz langsam realisierte Severus die gehauchten Worte. Sah auf sie hinab und lächelte sanft.

Ja natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Verdammt nochmal, warum denn nicht? Du hast mir beim letzten Mal geholfen als es mir nicht gut ging und jetzt bin ich dran. Denn ich hasse dich nicht, habe es nie getan und werde es auch nie tun. Denn dafür mag ich dich zu sehr Hermine, dachte er und riss nun völlig erschrocken die Augen auf. Hatte er dies wirklich gedacht? Er hatte es sich selbst eingestanden das er sie mag und das verblüffende daran war, es stimmte, weil sein Herz genau das zu ihm sagte!


	7. Chapter 7

_So nun geht es weiter im Text, ich Danke meinen Reviewern, **Plaumenkeks** und **mahalove**! Ich hoffe euch wird dieses Chap gefallen und ihr werdet fleißig Kommis da lassen_._ Ich würde mich sehr freuen, doch nun viel Spass...  
_

_----------------- _

Kapitel 7

Hermine war nun wieder vollkommen gesund. Poppy hatte ihr in der Nacht einen Grippetrank und einen Schlaftrank verabreicht. So konnte sie wieder neue Kraft schöpfen und war am nächsten Morgen wieder Fit. Doch Poppy ließ sie erst gegen Abend aus der Krankenstation und so hatte Hermine alle Zeit der Welt über sich und Severus nachzudenken. Es war neu für sie ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte sie schon seit dem sie den Abschluss gemacht hatte auf diesen Tag hingefiebert.

Sie konnte sich zwar nur bruchstückhaft an den Vorfall erinnern, doch das was sie spürte als sie in seinem Armen lag, ließ sich kaum in Worte fassen. War es mehr als nur Sympathie für einen Menschen, der sie immer grausam behandelt hatte? War es sogar Freundschaft? Oder war es schon viel mehr? Sie musste es einfach nicht. Hermine grübelte und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Severus hatte sich auch nicht blicken lassen um sie zu besuchen. War das ein schlechtes Zeichen? Oder traute er sich bloß nicht? Machte er sich auch soviel Gedanken?

Hermine drehte sich der Kopf bei so vielen Fragen auf einmal auf die sie einfach keine Antworten fand. Und dies war Neu für sie. Was soll ich denn bloß machen? Fragte sie sich selber und schritt in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie mochte ihn, oh und wie sie ihn mochte. Doch was fühlte er für sie? Konnte er den überhaupt so was wie Gefühle spüren? Sicher, musste er das, sagte sie sich nun und schüttelte erschlagen den Kopf.

Doch war es schwer sich dies vorzustellen. Er ist ein Mann, der versuchte alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Er hat sich jahrelang selbst bestraft, für etwas, wofür er nicht wirklich die wahre Schuld trug. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch mit einem ziemlichen Hang zum Perfektionismus, doch auch er machte und macht heute noch Fehler. Das macht ihn menschlich und zeigt, das auch er fehlbar ist. Früher, zu Anfang ihrer Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts, hatte sie ihn gehasst, für die Dinge die er zu ihr sagte. Es hatte sie immer verletzt. Es kam nicht selten vor, das sie auf dem Mädchenklo hockte und heulte. Die Schmerzen die er ihr bereitet hatte, waren eine Qual gewesen. Doch irgendwann hatte sie gelernt solche Sachen nicht mehr an sich ranzulassen und ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen.

Wie oft hatte er sie persönlich angegriffen? Sie vor der gesamten Klasse bloß gestellt? Sie eine Besserwisserin genannt? Sie versucht mit Blicken zu töten? Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, das Hermine begriff, das sie ihren Mitschülern keine Hilfe war, immer die Fragen zu beantworten. Sie hatte praktisch das Denken für alle übernommen und irgendwann war sie es auch leid. Seit dem Tage stand sie nicht mehr ganz so unter den gefährlichen Blicken von Severus. Doch auch er hatte irgendwann begriffen, das seine Kommentare, ob nun verletzend oder nicht, keine Wirkung mehr auf sie zeigten. Und das war ein kleiner Erfolg für sie gewesen.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, als sie merkte das sie drohte immer mehr in alte Erinnerungen zu versinken. Hermine spürte das sie Kopfschmerzen bekam und begann sich die Schlafen zu massieren um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden.

Immer wieder atmete sie tief durch um ihren Puls wieder zu regulieren, denn ohne das sie es gewollt hätte, hatte sie sich doch im Inneren aufgeregt.

Ich werde hier noch irre, brüllte sie im Stillen, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und ging zum Astronomieturm.

Langsam und völlig in Gedanken versunken lief sie die Gänge lang. Ihre Füße würden sie schon dahin tragen wo sie hin wollte, dachte sie und achtete nicht mehr auf ihren Weg. Es war mittlerweile Montagabend und sie wusste, sie würde diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er hat mir geholfen! Schwirrte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. Ja Hermine, doch erinnerst du dich, auch du hast ihm vor kurzem helfen müssen. Er wollte sich nur revanchieren. Nein das denke ich nicht. Diskutierte sie mindesten schon zum 10 mal mit ihrem Gewissen. Da war etwas gewesen. In seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, das auch er was für sie empfand.

Severus stand auf einen der höchsten Türme in Hogwarts und sah in die unendlichen Ferne hinaus. Doch auch hier fand er nicht die Antworten auf seine Fragen. Wie kann ihm bloß eine einzige Frau solch Kopfzerbrechen bereiten? Er schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. Das ist schlimmer als eine ganze Horde von Schülern wie Neville Longbottom zu unterrichten, sagte er im Stillen. Er bekam dieses Bild von Hermine einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie sie bewusstlos in seinen Armen lag. Er sich sorgte und merkte wie er immer wieder kurzzeitig die Luft anhielt wenn sie sich gegenüber standen.

Das ist doch nicht mehr normal, sagte er sich. Das kann nicht mehr normal sein! Gefühle die er glaubte nicht mehr zu besitzen, kamen in ihm hoch und brachten sein ganzes Leben von Heute auf Morgen völlig durcheinander. Besuchen war er sie nicht. Was hätte sie voll gesagt? Sie hätte ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgelacht. Das würde Severus nicht übers Herz bringen. Nein niemals, ließ er sich noch einmal von einer Frau verletzen, diesen Schmerz den er damals empfand, würde er nicht mehr durchmachen wollen, er würde es nicht mehr überleben.

Konnte man den sagen, dass es mehr war wie Sympathie einem Menschen gegenüber den man damals immer unfair und von oben herab behandelt hatte? War es Freundschaft oder ging es weiter hinaus? Immer wieder stellte er sich diese und ähnlich Fragen, zu einer plausiblen Erklärung kommen, tat er nicht.

Mensch Severus, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen, sagte sein Gewissen. Und Severus straffte die Schultern.

Doch seine Gedanken so schien es, hatten sich wohl gegen ihn verschworen. Er hob seinen Kopf, der immer noch leicht gesenkt war und sah nun in die Stille der Nacht hinaus. Es war so verdammt ruhig. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Wirbelsturm der übelsten Sorte. Wie weit war es nur schon mit ihm gekommen? Das er hier oben stand und sich den Kopf über eine Frau zerbrach, die Gefühle in ihm weckte, die er glaubte verlernt zu haben, die er glaubte vergessen zu haben. War es denn falsch für jemanden etwas zu empfinden den man früher gedemütigt hatte? War es richtig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen?

Doch ob er wollte oder nicht, bei den Gedanken an sie, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, sein Puls erhöhte sich und ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit.

Die letzten Tage waren eine Qual für ihn gewesen. Immer hatte er sie gesehen, ob nun im Schlaf oder am Tage. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte mit den Dingen die er tief in sich spürte. Es war etwas was schon immer da war, doch immer verdrängt wurde. Er wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Und wollte er das denn überhaupt? Er war nur ein dummer, alter und verbitterter Mann.

Es gibt niemanden der sein kaltes, schwarzes Herz erwärmen kann. Obwohl viele bezweifeln das er überhaupt so was ähnliches wie eine Herz hatte. Doch er hatte es, er spürte es gerade, wie es hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. So doll das es fast schmerzte.

„Was soll ich nur tun?" murmelte er und schlug die Hände vor sein müdes Gesicht.

Er traute sich schon gar nicht mehr die Augen zu schließen. Immer sah er sie, wie sie ihn ansah, mit ihren warmen Augen und dem lächelnden Gesicht.

Sollte er auf das hören was tief in ihm brodelte? Er wusste einem Gespräch würde er nicht ausweichen können, doch hatte er irgendwie Angst davor. Angst vor dem was sie sagte. Angst vor dem was er nicht hören wollte. Verdammt Severus, komm wieder zu dir! Sagte er zu sich selber. Er hatte es geschafft sich vom dunklen Lord abzuwenden und hatte ihn seit Jahren ausspioniert und da ließ er sich von einer Frau unterkriegen? Hah, das wäre doch gelacht, dachte er nun. Die Frau muss erst noch geboren werden, die ihn fertig machte. Sein alter Kämpfergeist war nun wieder erwacht, etwas was er lange vermisst hatte.

Wer war er überhaupt? Musste er sich so was gefallen lassen? Kaum war diese Frau an der Schule und schon spielten alle verrückt, inklusive er! Nein, soweit lassen wir es gar nicht erst kommen, dachte er sich und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Liebe, was war das schon. Nichts als Schmerz, Tränen und Leid. Niemals würde er so was wieder zulassen, nein danke, sagte er sich und sein Gesicht nahm nun wieder undurchdringliche Züge an.

Seine Gefühle die er etwas ordnen konnte verbannte Severus nun wieder in einem kleinen Winkel in sich drin.

Und in dem Moment ging leise die Tür zum Turm auf und eine Frau mit einer dicken roten Robe und braunen lockigen Haaren trat hindurch. Als Severus sie sah blieb ihm doch glatt die Spucke weg. Er war kurz davor seinen guten Vorsatz über Bord zu schmeißen. Aber im letzten Moment besann er sich eines besseren, atmete tief durch und seine Augen verhärteten sich wieder. Nein niemals würde er sich darauf einlassen, davor hatte er einfach zu große Angst. Angst verletzt zu werden, so wie es schon einmal passierte!

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören" sagte Hermine leise als sie merkte das sie nicht alleine war.

„Schon gut, ich wollte sowie so grade gehen" knurrte Severus kalt.

Hermine erschrak innerlich etwas. Dieser Tonfall war nun wirklich nicht gut, dachte sie.  
Severus hatte sich nun zu ihr umgedreht und setzte sich in Bewegung, doch wurde er von einer kleinen, sanftem Hand zurück gehalten.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken" kam es nun von Hermine.

Wenn sie es jetzt nicht tun würde, dann würde sie es niemals fertig bringen. Denn dann würde sie der Mut verlassen!

„Schon gut" sagte er knapp und wollte weiter, doch Hermine ließ sich so einfach nicht abspeisen, wodurch Severus nur genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Warte, hör mir doch bitte erstmal zu bevor du gehst" begann sie und zog nun ihre Hand zurück, sie spürte seine Unsicherheit.

„Danke das du mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hast und mich nicht einfach liegen gelassen hast. Du hättest dies nicht tun brauchen, doch du hast es trotzdem getan. Danke!" sagte sie aufrichtig und sah in seine Augen, die nun wieder so kalt und eisig wirkten.

Doch Hermine sah etwas hinter diesem schwarzem Vorhang, aber sie vermochte nicht zu glauben was sie dort sah.

„Ich denke nun sind wir quitt" erwiderte Severus nur brummig.

„Ja, anscheinend schon" sagte Hermine.

Die leichte Enttäuschung in der Stimme verriet Hermine. Ja sie dachte, sie könnten sich einmal so lange sie sich kennen würden richtig unterhalten. Doch seine ganze Haltung zeigte ihr, das er keineswegs interessiert war. Severus sah auf sie hinab, immer noch sah sie ihn an und er konnte in ihren braunen Augen die Enttäuschung lesen. Hatte er falsch gehandelt? Hätte er mit ihr reden sollen? Ach was Severus, das war gut so.

Doch sein inneres Gefühl sagte ihm das er nicht richtig gehandelt hatte. Doch jetzt noch irgendeine Konversation beginnen, ließ in doch wie einen absoluten Vollidioten dastehen. Da beschränkte er sich liebers auf eine stechenden Blick, der ihm die gewünschte Wirkung brachte. Hermine senkte den Blick und drehte sich nun von ihm weg, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen in seine endlosen Augen zu sehen. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise tat das weh, sehr sogar. Doch was sollte sie ihm noch sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie nun da und hoffte das er gehen würde.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine" hörte sie da auch schon seine Stimme.

An Intensität hatte sie nicht verloren, doch der beißende Sarkasmus war verschwunden. Konnte sie doch leichte Unsicherheit hören, sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

„Gute Nacht, Severus" erwiderte sie leise.

Und schon konnte sie hören wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte ihren Gute- Nacht- Gruß schon gar nicht mehr gehört. Ihr war elend zu mute. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt, ihre Augen geschlossen. Was war nur mit ihr passiert?

Hermine hatte sich mehr als nur verändern. Sie hatte eine Mauer um sich gebaut, durch den Krieg war es nicht anders möglich. Wahre Gefühle und Gedanken mussten geschützt werden und das tat sie heute noch. Aber warum eigentlich? Fragte sie sich immer wieder in letzter Zeit. Um dem Schmerz zu entfliehen! Sagte sie sich. Sie hatte soviel Grauen und Leid erfahren müssen, was hatte sie an Schmerzen am eigenem Leibe zu spüren bekommen. Doch war es richtig so zu handeln? War es richtig auf diese Weise Menschen zu verletzten? War es einfach nur richtig?

Ihr fehlten die Antworten. Diese Mauer war ein ständiger Begleiter geworden. Sie aufzubauen war hart und sie wieder abzulegen noch härter. Doch diese Haltung von ihm hatte ihr wieder einmal bewiesen, das man sich nur dahinter versteckt. Aber was sollte sie tun? Wieder so eine kleine Heulsuse werden? Irgendwie tat es weh, verdammt und wie es weh tat. Sie versuchte die aufsteigende Wärme zurück zu drängen, würde sie anfangen, könnte sie nicht mehr aufhören, das wusste sie. Hermine ging langsam zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte und ließ sich langsam in ihr hinab sinken.

Die nächsten Tage waren schrecklich für Hermine. Immer wieder sah sie IHN. Bei den Mahlzeiten, in der Bibliothek, auf den Gängen, sogar auf den Länderein wenn sie Abends noch einen Spaziergang machte. Und immer wieder spürte sie einen leichten Stich wenn sie sah, mit welcher Kälte er ihr begegnete. Doch nach Außen hin, wirkte sie genauso wie er. Berechnet, sicher und kühl! Hermine war am verzweifeln, sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden konnte sie nicht, aus Angst wieder so abgewiesen zu werden wie an diesem Abend.

Mensch Mine, ihr seit erwachsene Menschen. Nun reiß dich mal zusammen, sagte ihr Gewissen. Ich kann nicht, erwiderte Hermine im Stillen und setzte sich auf einen großen breiten Stein am Ufer und sah nun auf den See hinaus.

Es war verdammt kalt an diesem Tag, doch Hermine machte es nichts aus. Die Temperaturen lagen knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt und man spürte, das der Winter nun mit großen Schritten ins Land einzog. Der See lag ruhig vor ihr und wurde zur Mitte immer dunkler. Wie Severus Seele, dachte sie und schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf.

Vom Schloss aus, wurde sie beobachtet. Derjenige seufzte laut und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er hatte gehört was zwischen Severus und Hermine vorgefallen war und da er beruflich in Hogwarts zu tun hatte, suchte er nach ihr. Harry wusste das wenn Hermine Ruhe brauchte und sie hier war, nur auf dem Astronomieturm oder am See wäre. Doch die Vögel hatten ihm den richtigen Weg gewiesen. Auch wenn die Vögel einen Namen trugen, wie Remus und Albus.

Harry schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf über soviel Sturheit. Er hatte längst bemerkt, das Hermine dem dunklen Zaubertranklehrer nicht abgeneigt war.

Schon als Schülerin hatte sie ihn immer verteidigt. Als sie dann im Orden waren hatte sie ihm sogar zweimal das Leben gerettet, einen Dank hatte sie nie von ihm erhalten. Harry Potter konnte die Spannung zwischen diesen beiden Menschen spüren wenn sie in einem Raum waren. Auch wenn Hermine sich sehr verändert hatte und sie kaum noch was an sich ran lässt. Der Krieg hat aus jedem einen anderen Menschen gemacht, dachte der Junge- der- den- Dunklen Lord- besiegte. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die letzten Meter überbrückte und sich einfach neben sie setzte.

„Ich will alleine sein, Remus!" sagte Hermine ohne hinzusehen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht Remus bin" meinte Harry leicht lächelnd.

Hermine drehte sich ungläubig in die Richtung, wo sie glaubte sie Stimme ihres besten Freundes gehört zu haben. Doch ihre Ohren hatten sie nicht betrogen. Er saß wirklich neben ihr und lächelte sie aus grünen Augen freudestrahlend an.

„Harry" rief sie freudig aus und schmiss sich in seine Arme.

„Hey immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden" gab Harry von sich, doch erwiderte er die stürmische Umarmung nur zu gerne.

„Harry was machst du hier?" fragte Hermine als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Hatte was abzugeben" meinte er schlicht und betrachtete sie genau.

„Was soll dieser prüfende Blick?" fragte nun Hermine misstrauisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich will doch nur sehen, ob es dir wirklich gut geht" sagte er nun und grinste breit.

„Als ob es mir nicht gut gehen würde" erwiderte sie nun lächelnd.

Harry grinste und stupste sie mit dem Ellebogen sachte in die Rippen. Das hatte er vermisst, ihr stundenlangen Gespräche.

„Und? Geht es dir gut?" fragte er nun und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

Hermine sah ihn an und wusste sofort auf was er anspielte. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Hermine wusste wie Harry zu Severus stand. Nach dem Abschluss hatten die beiden eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen und gingen nun respektvoller miteinander um.

Nun wich Hermine seinen Blick aus und richtete ihre Augen wieder auf den See vor ihr.

„Wenn ich die zwei in die Hände kriege, können die was erleben" fauchte sie leise.

Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen. Er wusste das sie Albus und Remus meinte mit dieser Aussage.

„Keine Angst, sie haben es mir nicht verraten" sagte er nun.

„Ach?"

„Minchen, denkst du wirklich wir hätten das nicht mitbekommen. Also bitte, was denkst du von uns? Du, Ich und Ron waren immer die besten Freunde. Sicher haben wir bemerkt das da was nicht stimmte.

Immer hast du ihn verteidigt oder in Schutz genommen. Das kam uns etwas komisch vor. Sicher du hast ihm keine hübschen Augen gemacht, doch spürte ich das mit dir irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war" schloss Harry nun.

Hermine sah ihn auf die Erklärung nun sprachlos an. War das wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Sie hatte Severus früher in Schutz genommen, weil es nicht richtig war, so über einen Lehrer zu sprechen.

„Ach Harry, was soll ich nur tun?" fragte Hermine nun und sah etwas gequält zu ihm.

„Mit ihm reden" sagte er.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre" meinte sie nun und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ach komm schon, du hast dich nie von ihm unterkriegen lassen, hast ihm immer die kalte Schulter gezeigt" fing Harry nun an.

„Mag ja alles sein, doch da waren noch keine Gefühle im Spiel. Ich meine...so wie jetzt...das soll jetzt nicht heißen das..." Hermine begann zu stottern.

„Lass mal, ich denke ich weiß wie du das meinst" winkte Harry grinsend ab.

Hermine schlug sich daraufhin die Hände vor die Augen und setzte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein? Fragte sie sich und atmete tief durch.

„Komm mal her" meinte Harry und zog sie so wie sie war in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Hermine ließ es mit sich machen, viel zu willenlos um sich zu wehren. Doch genoss sie die Umarmung von Harry sehr. Hermine war froh das er heute hier war, sie hatte ihren Freund sehr vermisst.

Beide sprachen kein Wort, genossen die stille Kommunikation zwischen ihnen. In ihrem 6. Schuljahr war ihre Freundschaft noch intensiver geworden. Mit Harry konnte sie schon immer besser sprechen als mit Ron. Obwohl es auch Dinge gab, die sie gerne liebers mit Ron besprach als mit Harry. Es ging damals sogar das Gerücht rum, sie wären ein Paar, weil sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und ähnliches. Doch soweit war es nie gekommen. Sie liebten sich wie Geschwister und beide brauchten sich.

Der Wind frischte langsam auf und zerrte an ihren Umhängen. Hermine kuschelte sich noch näher an Harry heran. Dieser legte einen Wärmezauber über sie beide und so konnte sie weiterhin die Aussicht auf die Länderein genießen.

Hermine spürte Harry Herzschlag an ihre Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag. Früher hatten sie stundenlang so dagesessen und nachgedacht, sich gegenseitig beigestanden und Trost gespendet.

„Weißt du" unterbrach Hermine nach einiger Zeit die Stille die um sie beide lag, „früher hab ich mir nicht viel aus Severus gemacht. Ich sah ihn immer als Zaubertranklehrer, der ein gefährliches Spiel spielte. Ich wollte ihn so gerne verstehen, hab ihn immer vor euch verteidigt wen ihr an ihm kein einziges gutes Haar gelassen habt. Doch als wir in den Orden kamen, nahm ich mir die Zeit ihn zu beobachten, ihn zu studieren. Was ich fand erschreckte mich sehr, doch nach einiger Zeit habe ich es verstehen gelernt.

Ich hab verstanden warum er immer so zu uns war. Er durfte keine Gefühle zu lassen, musste immer so tun als wenn er uns hasste, um vor Voldemort das Bild zu waren. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, musste ich ständig an ihn denken als der Krieg vorbei war. Und mein Mentor auf der Uni hat mich immer ein bisschen an ihn erinnert. Als ich dann her kam und wir gleich am ersten Abend aneinander geraten sind, hätte ich mich selbst Ohrfeigen können. Wie konnte ich nur über Jahre hinweg an solch einen Mann denken?

Einen Mann der sich für das hasst, was er tat. Der sich selbst für Dinge verurteilte für die er nichts konnte. Der immer wieder versuchte das Leben jedes einzelnen Schülers zu retten und sich immer wieder in Gefahr stützte. Doch dann begriff ich erst wieso er das tat. Er glaubte eine Schuld abzuarbeiten. Er glaubte dadurch die unzähligen Leben die er genommen hatte, wieder gut machen zu können. Er hat sich selbst dafür bestraft, das er in seiner Jugend einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

Über die Jahre hinweg gab er sich die Schuld an alles, schottete sich von der Außenwelt ab und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran. Seine Seele ist gebrochen, doch sein Stolz lässt ihn vergessen wie es ist zu leben. Ich will nicht bestreiten, das ich ihn tausendmal und mehr verflucht habe, wenn er mich im Unterricht bloßgestellt hatte, doch hat es mich härter gemacht. Ihm Krieg hat es uns geholfen zu überleben, unsere Gefühle zu verstecken. Wir sollten dafür Dankbar sein" flüstert sie nun leise und richtete sich wieder auf.

Harry nickte nur, ließ sich das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und gab Hermine im Stille Recht. Ja er hatte sich auch oft den Kopf zerbrochen und sich mehr als einmal die Frage gestellt, warum Snape so war, wie er eben war.

Was dieser Mann schon alles erlebt hatte, konnte sich Harry kaum vorstellen. Er für seinen Teil hatte genug Schmerz und Leid sehen müssen und manchmal wurde er jetzt immer noch Nachts wach von den Schreien. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich bei dem Gedanken über seinen Körper die er gleich versuchte wieder abzuschütteln.

„Liebst du ihn?" fragte Harry nun leise und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Ich weiß es nicht" beantwortete sie die Frage wahrheitsgetreu.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry. Ich weiß das da was ist. Doch ob man Liebe dazu sagen kann..." sie ließ den Schluss offen.

Auch hier nickte Harry wieder. Er verstand sie auch ohne viel Worte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss.

„Ich werde mich noch schnell verabschieden gehen" meinte er, rannte los und ließ sie jetzt wieder stehen.

Hermine sah ihn verblüfft hinterher. Was sollte das denn? Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Harry war schon manchmal komisch, dachte sie und wie sie so vor sich herschmunzelte, stand er auch schon wieder vor ihr.

„Ich muss wieder los" keuchte er nun und sah sie an.

„Bestell die anderen schöne Grüße" sagte sie lachend.

„Mach ich, Mine!" erwiderte er schnaufend.

„Schreib mal wieder" meinte sie nun und umarmte Harry fest.

„Ja das mach ich" sagte Harry und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Harry legte nun seine Hand auf ihre Brust, genau da wo er ihr Herz spürte wie es kräftig schlug.

„Du weißt bereits was du empfindest. Hör auf den Herz, Mine und es wird dir die Lösung zeigen" lächelte er nochmal, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging nun Richtung Hogsmeade davon.

Hermine sah ihm verdattert hinterher. Sie konnte immer noch seine warme Hand auf ihrer Brust spüren. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern drüber und begann plötzlich zu lächeln. Harry hat schon irgendwie Recht, seit dem Kuss zum Halloweenball, spürte sie immer ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, wenn sie Severus sah. Sie genoss ihre Gespräche, auch wenn sie sich nur stritten. Sie liebte es ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen. Sein Augen begannen dann immer so unheilverkündend zu funkeln und ihre Knie wurden weich. Doch wovor sie nun wirklich Angst hatte, war das Gespräch. Sie mussten irgendwann miteinander reden, soviel war klar.

-------------------

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Beschwerden, Sorgen, Wünschen? Dann alles zu mir...


	8. Chapter 8

_So nach längerer Zeit, bekommt ihr auch mal wieder etwas von mir zu lesen. Ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen. Ich habe lange daran gesessen und stell es einfach rein. Sagt mir einfach wie ihr es findet und dann geht esschon weiter...was ich vielleicht noch erwähnen sollte, dies ist das** vorletzte Chap** dieser Geschichte...also viel Spass dabei!_

_Zyra: Herzlichen Dank für dein Kommi und mal ehrlich, glaubst du wirklich Severus springt auch nur einmal über seinen Schatten. Seh es selbst..._

_Saxas: Ganz meiner Meinung, die zwei sind sich ähnlicher als sie denken, vielleicht macht dies es so schwer. Und ja, das Gespräch kommt heute und Harry spielt doch gerne den Retter in der Not..._

_Sevena: Vielen Dank für die Blumen und viel Spass beim lesen... _

**----------------  
**

**  
8. Kapitel**

Die nächste Woche verging sehr schnell. Hermine ging Severus immer noch aus dem Weg und er hatte sich das selbe angewöhnt. Sollten sie sich mal wirklich über den Weg laufen, blieb es meist bei deinem knappen Nicken, doch wenn die Mahlzeiten anstanden und Hermine in die Halle kam, stand Severus auf und verschwand aus der Seitentür. Andersrum war es genauso. Albus Dumbledore wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen, soviel Sturheit auf einen Haufen hatte er lange schon nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie benehmen sich ja wie Teenager, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf als Severus grade aufstand um wieder mal zu verschwinden, weil Hermine grade die Halle betreten hatte.

Auch Remus wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen, immer wenn er mit Hermine reden wollte, sagte sie, sie hätte jetzt keine Zeit und wimmelte ihn immer geschickt ab. Tatsächlich war es so, das Severus und Hermine sich grade zu in Arbeit stürzten und nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekamen. Auch war Hermine gereizter als sonst, oft stauchte sie ihre Schüler zusammen, wenn sie einen Zauber nicht gleich beim ersten Mal beherrschten.

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, sagte sie zu sich. Hermine mochte sich schon selber nicht mehr sehen. Wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, würde sie am liebsten reinhauen. Ihre Augen hassten das was sie sahen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Severus reden und zwar sofort.

Schnell haute sie sich zwei Ladungen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, schnappte ihren Umhang und schritt zur Tür. Als sie diese aufmachte, stand Remus davor und wollte grade klopfen.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit" brummte Hermine, rauschte an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Remus stand da, die Hand immer noch zum Klopfen erhoben und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Was sollte er schon machen, wenn sie nicht bereit war ihm zu erzählen was mit ihr los war, dachte er und schritt nun langsam wieder zurück zu seinen Gemächern.

Es war Freitagabend und auf den Gängen traf man noch vereinzelte Schüler, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht weiter und schritt immer weiter Richtung Kerker davon. Irgendwie war ihr mulmig zu mute, ihre Knie wurden mit jedem Schritt weicher den sie die Kerker näher kam. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und ihre Hände hatte sich zu Fäusten geballt um das Zittern zu unterbinden.

Als sie vor seiner Bürotür ankam, atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen. So bot sie ihm einen zu große Angrifffläche. Schnell hatte Hermine ihre Mauer wieder um sich gebaut und ihre Augen ließen nun keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr nach außen. Dann klopfte sie kräftig an die Tür und wartete das sie eingelassen wurden. Was auch nicht lange dauerte, den sofort wurde die Tür mit einem Schwung aufgerissen, das Hermine innerlich heftig zusammen zuckte. Severus konnte es nicht fassen, was will sie den hier unten, dachte er und musterte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht.

„Wir müssen reden" meinte Hermine sachlich und sah ihn an.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber" kam es arrogant zurück.

„Oh doch das weißt du" sagte Hermine entschlossen nun keinen Rückzieher mehr zu machen.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss" gab er nun genervt nach und schritt zur Seite.

Hermine nickte knapp und ging an ihm vorbei in sein großes mit Regalen gesäumtes Büro. Severus schloss leise hinter ihr die Tür und schritt gleich an ihr vorbei durch die nächste Tür, die wie Hermine wusste ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Auf leisen Sohlen folgte sie dem großen dunklen Mann, der nun vor dem Kamin stand und mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, sich zu setzten.

Hermine kam dem auch gleich nach und ließ sich in einen der beiden großen, bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder und fixierte Severus mit ihren brauen Augen, die wie versteinert und hart wirkten.

„Also was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Severus kühl und musterte sie.

„Lass diesen Mist" meinte Hermine barsch.

Severus zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie weiterhin an. Hermine saß nun hier und ihr fehlten einfach die Worte. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit die richtigen Worte zurecht gelegt und nun wollte ihr nichts mehr einfallen. So ein verdammter Mist, fluchte sie in Gedanken.

„Nun" kam es auffordernd von Severus, der sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte und ihre Unsicherheit gespürt hatte.

Als Hermines Augen in sein Gesicht sahen, hätte sie am liebsten reingeschlagen. Dieses verdammte höhnischen Lächeln, wie sie es hasste.

„Warum hasst du mich so?" fragte sie nun frei hinaus.

Severus auf die Frage nun gar nicht gefasst, entglitten beinahe die Gesichtszüge.

„Wer sagt das ich dich hasse?" fragte er zurück.

„Severus hör auf meine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit" klang ihre Stimme leicht erschöpft.

Langsam lehnte sie sich im Sessel zurück und beobachtete ihn genau. Doch rührte sich kein einziger Gesichtsmuskel bis auf die, die er zum Sprechen brauchte.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, wieso sollte ich" erwiderte Severus und musterte ihr Gesicht.

„Sicher und ich bin der Graf von Montekristo" meinte Hermine sarkastisch.

Severus sah sie fragend an, worauf Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß nicht was du gegen mich hast, Severus. Du sagst du hasst mich nicht, doch verhältst du dich so. Was habe ich dir getan? Ich meine ich dachte das sich das Verhältnis zwischen uns gebessert hat, seit...seit dem ich wieder hier bin, doch immer wenn ich der Überzeugung bin, ziehst du dich zurück, gehst mir aus dem Weg" Hermine holte tief Luft und sah ihn an.

„Immer wenn ich denke, wir machen zwei Schritt auf so etwas, was man Freundschaft nennt zu, machen wir gleich fünf Schritt nach hinten, überspringen gute Bekannte und bleiben bei alte Bekannte stehen. Ich weiß nicht ob du kein Vertrauen in mich hast, immer noch die kleine Schülerin siehst oder einfach nur Angst hast, das ich dir zu nahe komme" fuhr sie fort, wurde jedoch von einem wütenden Schnauben von Seiten Severus unterbrochen.

Sie sah sich ihn genau an, konnte nicht verstehen wieso er auf einmal so reagiert. Was hatte sie denn gesagt? Hatte sie etwas falsches gemacht? Und wie sie darüber grübelte, war Severus aufgesprungen und lief im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

„Ich und Angst vor dir? Pah, das ich nicht lache. Was soll das bitte, Hermine? Was willst du von mir hören? Das ich dich nicht hasse, dich aber trotzdem nicht leiden kann. Das ich mich freute dich endlich los zu sein und du doch wieder hier plötzlich auftauchst. Das ich deine Gesellschaft angenehm finde, oder das ich einfach nicht weiß wie ich mit dir umgehen soll?" brauste er auf, sah immer wieder zu ihr, strich sich immer wieder die gleiche Strähne aus dem Gesicht und rauschte weiter im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Zum Beispiel, so was in der Art" antwortete Hermine kühl und sah ihn an.

„Hör zu Hermine, ich hab keine Ahnung was du hiermit überhaupt bezwecken willst" bemerkte Severus trocken und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Ich will einfach nur die Wahrheit hören, Severus. Warum verstehen wir uns mal ausgezeichnet und im nächsten Moment gehen wir uns aus dem Weg?" brach es aus Hermine heraus, auch sie war mittlerweile aufgestanden.

Severus sah sie an, drohte wieder einmal in ihre harten Augen zu versinken, er versuchte zu erkennen was sie dachte, doch sie ließ es einfach nicht zu. Nein sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin, wo er jede Emotion in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Sie war zu einer starken Persönlichkeit herangewachsen und wollte nun eine Antwort von ihm. Doch was sollte er ihr sagen? Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, wie er sich fühlte in ihrer Gegenwart, sie würde ihn auslachen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung" entgegnete Severus und seine Augen bohrten sich unheilverkündend in die Ihren.

Doch Hermine dachte nicht dran so einfach aufzugeben, das hatte sie noch nie und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

„Ich würde dir so gern glauben, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich sehe, das deine Augen dich Lügen strafen, Severus. Wieso tust du das? Warum sagst du mir nicht was du denkst? Warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit? Denkst du ich könnte sie nicht verkraften? Verdammt, ich bin nicht mehr deine dumme Schülerin, die wegen jedem bisschen einfängt zu heulen" sagte sie wütend.

Severus dachte es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, doch hier hatte er den Beweis, es kommt immer anders als man denkt. Nun stand Hermine keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an.

„Du willst die Wahrheit hören?" fragte er überflüssiger Weise.

„Ja verdammt" brüllte sie über seine Arroganz hinweg.

„Gut" erwiderte er, straffte seine Schultern und blickte sie aus dunklen zornfunkelnden Augen an. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, dachte er und holte tief Luft.

„Hermine, du weißt das ich immer so tun musste, als würde ich dich hassen. Du warst meine Schülerin, ich arbeitete für den Orden, war ein Spion. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht du wärst in meinem Haus. Als Slytherin hätte ich dir alle Türen öffnen können, doch du warst in Gryffindor, der Liebling Minerva. Du weißt wie es war, als der Dunkle Lord bemerkte was für Fähigkeiten du besitzt. Er wollte dich, nicht als Lockvogel für Potter, denn er wollte dich auf seiner Seite sehen. Du warst mittlerweile schon im Orden, hattest die Schule abgeschlossen. Ich konnte dies nicht zulassen, ich fühlte mich für dich verantwortlich. Ich bekam die Aufgabe dich zu ihm zu bringen, doch ich habe es nicht getan.

Warum weiß ich nicht, mein Gefühl sagte mir, das es falsch wäre das zu tun. Daraufhin wurde ich bestraft" er machte eine Pause, wich nun ihrem standhaften Blick aus und schritt zu eines der hohen Fenster die hier in den Kerkern angebracht waren.

„Als man mich fand, war ich mehr Tod als lebendig. Es war ein schwere Zeit, doch ich hab Albus gebeten dir nichts davon zu sagen, er tat es auch nicht, worüber ich ihm sehr dankbar bin. Ich wusste das du eines Tages kommen würdest und wir gezwungen wären, miteinander auszukommen. Als du dann tatsächlich kamst, wusste ich nicht wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Es war schwer für mich, verdammt. Kannst du dich an den ersten Abend erinnern, wo wir beide aneinander geraten sind?" fragte er, wartete jedoch auf keine Antwort. Hermine nickte trotzdem hinter seinem Rücken. Sie war überrascht das Severus ihr wirklich die Wahrheit erzählte, sie hatte wirklich nie etwas von diesem Vorfall erfahren und fragte sich immer wieder warum nicht. Wieso hatte er ihr nichts gesagt? Warum hatte er Albus gebeten sie nicht davon zu unterrichten? Sie spürte Mitleid für diesen Mann, der am Fenster stand und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte. Wieso wollte er sie schützen? Doch wohl nicht weil ihm etwas an ihr lag? Sicher nicht, lachte Hermine kalt in Gedanken, nicht er!

„Als du vor mir standest, erkannte ich dich im ersten Moment wirklich nicht. Ich hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet das wir uns wirklich eines Tages wiedersehen, doch dann warst du einfach da, hast mich unsicher angelächelt. Und seit dem an, weiß ich einfach nicht wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Verstehst du, es ist nicht grade leicht für mich dies zuzugeben, doch du hast mir die Jahre über irgendwie...gefehlt. Deine Besserwisserischen Antworten. Du warst die einzige Schülerin, die mir richtig die Stirn geboten hat. Oder besser gesagt, dir war es egal, wie viel Punkte dein Haus verlor oder wie oft du Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verrichten musstest.

Und das muss ich sagen, hat mich damals sehr erstaunt. Doch warum wir meist nie einer Meinung sind, kann ich dir nicht sagen, Hermine" hier stoppte er, drehte sich um und sah in ihr verständnisloses Gesicht. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als sie bemerkte das er sie nun beobachtete und sie schnell den Mund wieder schloss.

„Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" fragte sie leise.

„Was hättest du gemacht? Mich ausgelacht? Mich genau so angestarrt wie jetzt?" gab er zurück.

„Wahrscheinlich" antwortete sie langsam.

„Aber wieso hast du versucht mich zu schützen? Ich meine ich war dir doch immer egal" konterte sie nun.

„Du warst mir nicht egal, keiner meiner Schüler war mir egal, auch wenn es so aussah. Hermine ich habe bei meinem Amtsantritt einen Eid ablegen müssen, der mir sagte meine Schüler jederzeit mit meinem Leben verteidigen zu müssen, das habe ich getan" antwortete Severus gereizt.

Hermine sah ihn lange an, seine Schultern hingen schlaff hinunter, er sah geschafft und erschöpft aus. Doch es lag was anderes in seinen Augen.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Was?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Warum lügst du mich an" brauste sie auf.

„Aber...ich" Severus wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Verdammt Severus was soll das, verflucht nochmal. Ich dachte dich zu kennen, doch wie man sich doch in einem Menschen täuschen kann" feuerte sie unerbittlich zurück.

„Hermine hüte deine Zunge" brüllte nun Severus.

„Wieso? Ich werde hier gar nichts hüten" giftete sie zurück.

Severus war außer sich vor Wut, wieso konnte er sich allerdings nicht erklären. Doch Hermine machte ihn wütend, was gab ihr das Recht, ihn als Lügner hinzustellen, sie hat doch keine Ahnung, brüllte er sein Gewissen an, das tief Luft geholt hatte um ihm zu widersprechen.

„Musst du immer so unerträglich nervend sein. Musst du dich in anderer Leute Leben einmischen. Reicht es dir nicht, das ich bereit war mit dir zu reden. Musst du immer wieder die alten Sachen aufwärmen. Was versprichst du dir davon? Ich habe dich nie gebeten in mein Leben zu treten, ich habe dich nie gebeten zurück zukommen, ich habe dich nie gebeten mein Leben zu retten. Verdammt, ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, das du dich mit mir anfreunden willst" spuckte er vor ihre Füße und sah sie von oben herab an.

Hermine trafen diese harten Worten wie ein scharfes Messer, das grade dabei war sich durch ihre Brust direkt in ihr Herz zu bohren. Die Enttäuschung die sie spürte, war fast unerträglich. Hermine hatte wirklich gedacht, das Severus sie ansatzweise mögen würde, doch wie man sich irren kann. Nach außen hin war sie jedoch ruhig, zeigte nicht wie sehr Severus ihr damit weh tat, zeigte nicht wie schwer es ihr fiel zu zuhören und sich nicht einfach die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen. Hermine zeigte nicht wie tief ihr Drang war einfach aus seinen Räumen zu rennen, ihn ein verfluchtes Arschloch zu nennen und einfach zu gehen und zwar für immer.

Hermine starrte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an, die versuchten ihn förmlich aufzuspießen.

„Was soll das jetzt? Eine Retourkutsche weil du deinen Lieblingsjob nicht bekommen hast? Ich hab mehr von dir erwartet, Severus Snape" spottete sie und ein höhnischen Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Severus Naseflügel bebten, Hermine wusste das sie ihn damit getroffen hatte und das hatte sie verdammt nochmal beabsichtigt.

„Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken" donnerte Severus Stimme durch den Raum, schlimmer als ein Peitschenschlag.

„Wovor hast du Angst" schrie Hermine wütend.

„Ich und Angst, denkst du wirklich ich habe vor so etwas wie dir Angst. Verdammt Hermine du bist noch so jung, hast keine Ahnung wie das Leben ist, hast keine Ahnung wie es ist mit so einer Schuld wie ich sie mit mir herum trage, zu leben" fauchte Severus in bester Lehrermanier zurück.

„Da hast du Recht, ich weiß nicht wie es ist. Doch weißt du wie es ist, von alles und jeden gehasst zu werden. Weißt du wie es ist, keine Anerkennung für seine Arbeit zu bekommen. Weißt du wie es ist, jemanden so zu mögen wie er ist und dann erkennst du plötzlich das dieser jemand die Gesellschaft desjenigen einfach nur zuwider ist.

Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man vor diesem jemand steht und einfach vor den Kopf gestoßen wird. Und immer wieder zu hören bekommt, das man doch eigentlich nichts kann und nichts Wert ist" feuerte sie unerschütterlich zurück.

„Du weißt ganz genau das ich das so nie gesagt habe" ereiferte er sich stur, doch der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war beißender als jemals zu vor.

„Du weißt verdammt nochmal, das es so ist, Severus. Genau das hast du gesagt, genau so war es gewesen, genauso hast du es gemeint und genau so wird es immer sein, weil du dir selber nicht eingestehst das du Angst hast" brüllte Hermine Severus entgegen, doch sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Severus, verdammt, du hast Mauern gebaut, um den Schmerz zu entfliehen oder vorzubeugen? Du willst diese Mauer nicht durchbrechen, weil du vielleicht glaubst das sie dich schützen. Wie verdammt willst du jemals glücklich werden? Wenn du nicht endlich begreifst, das du dich selbst belügst! Du bist so jämmerlich Severus, ich versteh einfach nicht, wie ich glauben konnte dich auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen, du willst einfach nicht verstanden werde, du tust mir so was von leid!" sagte sie spöttisch.

„Ha, denkst du wirklich das dies mich verletzt, du kleine, dumme, arrogante..."

„Wag es dir je nicht weiter zu sprechen" fauchte Hermine verbittert und starrte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

Severus starrte zurück. Wie konnte dies so aus dem Ruder laufen, dachte er, doch ließ er Hermine nicht aus den Augen.

„Wir sind grade auf der Stufe völlig fremde Menschen angekommen" bemerkte Hermine trocken, sah ihm einen Moment noch tief in die Augen und dreht sich dann um.

„Aber...was" stotterte Severus, nun völlig überfordert mit dieser neuen Situation.

„Verflucht sei dein verdammter Stolz, Severus" fauchte Hermine wütend, drückte die Türklinge runter, schritt durch das Büro und schmiss die Tür lauter ins Schloss als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Severus stand immer noch da, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Sie hatte ihn einfach so stehen gelassen. Er fasste es einfach nicht. Wo nahm sie sich das Recht her, das einfach zu tun? Hatte sie den gar keinen Funken Respekt mehr vor ihn? Ausscheinen nicht, mein Guter. Sein Gewissen meldete sich mal wieder zu Wort, worauf Severus nur anfing zu schnaufen.

Immer noch sah er ungläubig zur Tür, durch die Hermine grade verschwunden war. Wieso nur? Fragte er sich. Wieso nur musste dies alles so laufen? Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, seine Fingernägel schnitten ihm scharf ins Fleisch und Blut sickerte daran entlang.

Wie betäubt schritt er zu seinem Sessel und ließ sich langsam darin sinken. Was hatte er bloß getan? Wieso musste er mal wieder so unnachgiebig sein? Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen.

Er sah auf, betrachtete den Sessel in den Hermine noch vor Stunden gesessen hat. Sah ihre wütenden, braunen Augen vor sich, ihre erhobene Augenbraue, ihren skeptischen Blick. Wieso hatte er zugelassen, dass das Gespräch so gelaufen war? Wieso konnte er sich mal wieder nicht zusammen reißen? Wieso musste er aus der Haut fahren? Warum hatte er Dinge gesagt, die ihm nun unendlich leid taten? Wieso musste sie auch damit anfangen?

Doch er gab ihr Recht. Ja und wie! Sie hatte Recht, mit allem was sie sagte, hatte sie ihn immer wieder angegriffen, seinen Stolz verletzte. Und er? Er wollte sie einfach nur noch treffen, ihr weh tun. Ihr zeigen was es heißt, Schmerz zu empfinden. Doch wusste sie wie es war, wusste wie sehr es weh tat, wie sehr es schmerzte und einem die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner starken Brust, sein Gewissen hatte sich Merlin sei Dank wieder verabschiedet. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Wieso musste er sich immer wieder auf solche Wortgefechte einlassen? Warum hatte er Angst? Warum mochte er Hermine so sehr?

Seine Hände entspannten sich wieder, das Blut lief in feinen Rinnsalen an seinen Händen entlang und tropfte zu Boden. Er verstand einfach nicht was er getan hatte? Er verstand Hermine nicht? Er verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr?

Es war so lange her, dass er was für eine Frau empfunden hatte. Und nun? Nun passierte es schon wieder. Er versuchte sich vor jeglichen Gefühlen zu schützen, versuchte nichts an sich ran zu lassen. Aus Angst verletzt zu werden, aus Angst gedemütigt und ausgelacht zu werden. Doch würde dies Hermine tun? Nein das würde sie nicht, das wusste er. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ für so was und in dem Moment gestand er sich selber ein, das er sie kaum kannte.

Und das verblüffende war, er wollte sie besser kennen lernen. Ihre Vorlieben, wollte ihr Verhalten studieren, sie beobachten, jeden einzelnen Gesichtsausdruck wollte er sich einprägen. Und ein Bedürfnis stieg in ihm auf, das er schon seit so langen Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, nicht so intensiv wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Er wollte sie beschützen! Vor alles und jeden. Wollte bei ihr sein, Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Wollte sie halten, sie verstehen, ihr Wärme geben. Severus wollte sie Küssen, seine Lippen auf die Ihren legen, sie schmecken sie spüren mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers.

Und in dem Moment, als ihm das klar wurde, wusste er auch warum sein Herz bei jeden Gedanken an sie schneller schlug.

Seine Hände ganz nass wurden und seine Knie drohten unter ihm zusammen zubrechen. Er, Severus Snape hatte sich verliebt. Er liebte sie, hatte es immer schon getan und wird es immer tun. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher bemerkt? Weil du blind warst, mein Lieber, weil du blind warst. Sprach sein Gewissen ruhig auf ihn ein. Severus saß da und nickte. War erstaunt über sich selber, spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Seine Würde, seinen Stolz? Es war ihm egal, es war ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben egal. Er musste es ihr sagen. Sagen was er empfand, sagen das es ihm leid tat.

Wie dumm war er doch die ganze Zeit gewesen? Da war eine bildhübsche Frau, die ihn mochte, die immer wieder das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht hatte. Und was hat er getan? Sie vor dem Kopf gestoßen, wie Hermine vorhin sagte. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, sprach eine Formeln und die kleinen Wunden an seinen Händen heilten wieder, das Blut verschwand mit einem nächsten Schlenker des Stabes, danach steckte er ihn wieder ein.

Was sollte er nun tun? Mit ihr Reden? Und was ist, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Ihn nicht anhören wollte? Es war ihm egal, sie musste erfahren was er für sie empfand und zwar sofort.

Schnell sprang er auf, rannte zur Tür, riss sie auf, rauschte zur nächsten Tür und verschwand auf den dunklen Gängen des Schlosses.

Als Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann sie zu rennen. Sie wollte nur noch weg von hier. Raus aus den Kerkern, raus aus dem Schloss. Was Severus gesagt hatte, hallte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf und mit jedem Wort was sie wieder und wieder hörte, zerprang ihr Herz Stück für Stück.

Schnell rannte sie die Gänge entlang, erreichte die Halle, rannte weiter ohne sich umzudrehen. Draußen auf dem Schulhof angekommen, schritt sie zügig zu den großen Toren, auf die Länderein hinaus. Wieder begann sie zu rennen, hinunter zum See. Der Mond schien vereinzelt durch die Wolken und es war bitter kalt.

Die Weihnachtszeit nähert sich mit großen Schritten und der Rasen unter ihren Füßen, knirschte schon. Es war Windstill, doch trotzdem zog Hermine ihren Mantel enger um ihren schlanken Körper und rannte immer weiter, bis sie endlich am See ankam, kurz verschnaufte und dann in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Ihr Blick war trüb in die Ferne gerichtet, ihre Maske war gefallen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr, sie war mit ihrer Kraft am Ende. Ihre Knie drohten ihren Körper nicht mehr zu tragen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu, wollte noch nicht aufgeben, wollte noch kämpfen.

Ihr Innerstes glich einem Wirbelsturm der Gefühle. Alles war so widersprüchlich und die Worte hatten ihr so zugesetzt, das sie drohte daran zu zerbrechen.

Wieso tat er so weh? Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde immer stärker, immer intensiver und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Sie senkte den Kopf, kämpfte tapfer gegen die Tränen an, die sich langsam einen Weg bahnten. Immer noch atmete sie schwer, versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, wollte nicht weiter diesen Schmerz spüren.

Warum hatte die Worte von Severus sie nur so sehr getroffen? Vorher war es doch auch an ihr abgeprallt, doch nun?

Sie verstand es einfach nicht, oder wollte es einfach nicht verstehen? Warum war grade dieser Mann in der Lage ihr weh zu tun? Es hatte genau Menschen in ihrem Leben gegeben, die sie nicht mochten, ja sogar gehasst hatten. Die dies immer offen ausgesprochen hatte. Die erste Zeit hat es sie immer sehr verletzt, sie hatte sich wie der letzte Dreck gefühlt. Dann kam sie nach Hogwarts, hier war es nicht besser, bis Ron und Harry sie eines Tages vor einem Troll retteten, seit dem waren und sind sie die besten Freunde. Doch selbst hier gab es Menschen, die sie nicht leiden konnten, sie kam damit klar, denn sie ließ dies nach einer Zeit nicht mehr an sich ran, baute eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich.

Dann brach der Krieg von neuem aus. Sie hatte gekämpft, wurde oft gefoltert und von den Todessern gequält. Soviel Schmerz wie sie in den Zeiten erfahren hatte, hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht. Das Leid und die Tränen die sie vergossen hatte, waren nichts im vergleich zu diesem Schmerz, der jetzt im Moment tief in ihrer Brust saß. Genau dort wo ihr Herz so wild schlug. Sie hätte nie gedacht das Severus ihr so derartiges an den Kopf werfen würde. Auf Gemeinheiten von ihm war sie eingestellt, doch hatte er nicht gesagt, das er sie nicht hasse? Aber warum hatte er dies dann so gesagt, das man genau das Gegenteil heraus hörte? Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

Hermine wusste nur eins, das sie das Gesagte nicht mehr so schnell vergessen könnte. Doch wenigstens wusste sie nun was Severus über sie dachte und fühlte.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, versuchten ihr den Halt zu geben den sie brauchte um nicht daran zu zerbrechen. Es war hart, verdammt hart, aber sie würde es schaffen und irgendwann vielleicht drüber Lachen können. Auch wenn ihr im Moment und in den nächsten Wochen nicht zum Lachen zu mute war. Als sie kurz die Augen schloss, um wieder neue Kraft zu sammeln, sah sie die dunklen Augen von Severus vor sich.

Sofort machte sie die Augen wieder auf. Sie begann zu zittern, es war verdammt kalt um diese Jahreszeit hier draußen, doch schien sie das nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Und dann passierte es, eine Träne schaffte es aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu treten und ran nun ihre Wange hinab. Nach der Ersten folgte die Zweite und schon lief ein wahrer Sturzbach, der nicht mehr aufzuhalten war ihre Wangen hinab. Mit jeder einzelnen Tränen, verlieh sie ihren Schmerz eine Ausdruck und aus fühlte sich gut an. Langsam liefen sie hinab, vereinten sich an ihrem Kinn und tropfen dann zu Boden. Hermine war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen, ignorierte das Bedürfnis was sie in sich spürte und ließ ihren Tränen einfach freien Lauf und mit einem mal wurde ihr bewusst, warum der Schmerz so tief in ihrer Brust saß und ihr jegliche Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt ohne es zu merken. Das erklärte auch das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch sobald sie an ihn dachte. Doch diese Liebe wird immer unerwidert bleiben, dachte Hermine traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Locken flogen sanft hin und her und verliehen ihr einen Ausdruck eines gefallenen Engels, als der Mond auf sie hinab schimmerte.

Als Hermine sich dies eingestand, verstand sie warum die Worte sie so sehr verletzt hatten, sie liebte ihn einfach.

Lange stand sie noch so da und sah in die Ferne, ihre Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, doch kein einziger Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Stumme Tränen des Schmerzes rollten immer wieder über ihre Wangen.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch, drehte sich aber nicht um, ein Gefühl sagte ihr, das es Severus war.

„Hermine" flüsterte er, als er sie endlich dort stehen sah.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, blieb einige Meter hinter ihr stehen und versuchte sich den Schmerz den sie empfand auch nur ansatzweise vorzustellen.

--------------------

So und hier ist mal wieder Schluss? Was sagt ihr? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und nun müsst ihr nur noch den Knopf drücken...

lg, Becki


	9. Chapter 9

_Nun ist es so weit. Der letzte Teil dieser Story ist fertig und ich hoffe ihr findet ihn gut. Hab lange dran gesessen und rumgefeilt. Es war mir ein Vergnügen für euch zu schreiben und eure Kommis zu lesen. Da ich nicht genug Zeit habe, bedanke ich mich rechtherzlich für die vielen, lieben und ehrlichen Kommis. Sie war aufbauend und enthielten brauchbare Kritik. Doch bevor ich ganz vergesse was ich wollte, stell ich lieber das Chap ON...viel Spass damit...  
_

**_---------------------------------------- _  
**

**9. Kapitel**

Severus hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, wo er Hermine um diese Uhrzeit finden könnte. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl gehabt, das sie draußen auf den Länderein war. Er wusste das sie die Ruhe der Nacht sehr genoss und was wäre besser als bei Mondschein und einen sternenklaren Himmel nachzudenken.

Schnell war er die Treppen aus seinen Kerkern hochgestürmt, durch die Eingangshalle gerannt und hatte erst wieder an den großen Toren die auf Hogwarts Länderein führten angehalten um zu sehen, ob ihn sein Gefühl nicht trügte.

Und da stand sie, am Ufer des Sees, sah in die unendliche Ferne hinaus und hatte ihren Körper mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Langsam hatte er sich in Bewegung gesetzt, immer ein Bein vor das andere. Und mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, schlug sein Herz schneller in der Brust, seine Knie wurden weicher und seine Handflächen taub.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein liebeskranker Teenanger, von 15 Jahren, der grade auf dem Weg war, das Mädchen seiner Träume zum Ball einzuladen. Es war einfach grauenhaft, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, feierten anscheinend eine wilde Party, sein Mund wurde trocken, so etwas hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt, weder gespürt.

Severus rief sich selber zur Ordnung, blieb kurz stehen, atmete tief durch, schloss noch einmal die Augen und versuchte sich wieder Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen zu verschaffen. Die kühle Nachluft zog er tief in seine Lungen, so sehr das es fast schmerzte, doch schien es ihn zu beruhigen. Langsam atmete er wieder aus, straffte die Schultern, öffnete seine dunklen Augen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Kurz hinter Hermine blieb er stehen, er wusste nicht ob sie ihn gehört hatte? Ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte?

Doch er hatte nun endlich selber eingesehen, das er mehr für diese Frau vor ihm empfand, als gut für ihn war. Er war ein schwieriger Mensch. Er war nie einfach und wird es auch nie sein, doch hatte er sich geschworen, alles daran zu setzen um sich und ihr eine Chance zu geben. Wenn Hermine dies wollte. Wenn sie ihn haben wollte, würde er nichts unversucht lassen.

Severus wusste nicht wie lange er schon hinter Hermine gestanden hatte, ihren ruhigen Atem zugehört hatte. Kleine, fast unscheinbare Atemwölkchen beobachtet hatte, wie sie in die Nacht entschwebten. Langsam ging er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, sah das sie zitterte und da wurde auch ihm bewusst, wie kalt es überhaupt war.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte Severus überlegt, sie einfach umzudrehen und an sich zu ziehen, doch dann hätte eine kleine, zierliche Hand mit Sicherheit, seine Wange getroffen.

Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, sie nicht überrumpeln. Tief atmete er noch einmal durch, fasste sich dann ans Herz und sprach ganz leise ihren Namen.

„Hermine" kam es geflüstert aus seinen Mund.

Erschrocken musste er feststellen, das es sich ziemlich kläglich angehört hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Sie sollte wissen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, was er gesagt und getan hatte.

Noch einmal ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, stand nun genau hinter ihr, nahm ihren Duft wahr, schloss genießerisch die Augen um diesen Moment für immer in seine Gedanken einzufangen.

Hermine senkte leicht den Kopf, hatte Severus die ganze Zeit gespürt, gewusste das er nach ihr gesucht hatte.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch die Tränen noch lange nicht versiegt. Tief atmete sie durch, wollte wieder einigermaßen klar denken können, doch dazu war ihr Innerstes zu aufgewühlt. Dies zu spüren was sie für diesen Mann, den sie jahrelang als gefühlskalten, unfairen, sadistischen Vollidioten bezeichnet hatte, ließ sie einen Moment an ihren Verstand zweifeln. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie aufgeben? Diese Gefühle tief in ihrem Inneren verbergen und sie versiegeln? Vielleicht würde es ihr gelinge! Doch was wenn nicht?

Hermine konnte sich dies selber nicht beantworten. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst. Angst das sie wieder so sehr verletzt werden würde, so wie viele Menschen es schon vor ihm, mit ihr getan hatten. Ob nun durch Worte oder Taten, war egal.

Aber sie wusste, das Severus nicht so war, nicht so wie viele ihrer Ex- Freunde, die sie ausgenutzt und nicht wirklich geliebt hatten.

Sie hatte es immer wieder in seinen dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen lesen können. Sie hatten ihn sooft verraten und nun? Nun stand er hinter ihr, wollte anscheinend mit ihr reden, sich entschuldigen, doch sie hatte einfach Angst in seine Augen zu sehen.

Angst davor, was sie bei ihm vorfinden würde. Hermine Verstand kämpfte immer noch gegen das an, was ihr Herz ganz laut in ihrem Inneren schrie.

Tief zog sie die Luft ein, spürte wie kalt es eigentlich hier draußen war, doch ihr war es egal.

Langsam hob sie wieder den Kopf, machte ihren haselnussbraunen Augen auf und versuchte die nächsten Tränen wegzublinzeln, ohne viel Erfolg.

Hermine hörte die ruhigen, doch aufgeregten Atemzüge Severus und war erstaunt darüber. Er war ein Mann der Perfektion, der Kontrolle und nun schien er nicht einmal mehr das auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden. Minuten sind vergangen, nicht schnell. Sie schlichen langsam dahin! Er sah ihr Zittern, sah wie sie den Kopf gesengt hatte.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Das Verlangen sie zu berühren, wurde immer stärker, doch immer wenn er die Hand schon erhoben hatte, um sanft ihre Schulter zu umfassen, zog er sie wieder zurück und ohrfeigte sich im Stillen für seine Ungeduld.

Langsam atmete er ein und aus, versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren, ohne viel Erfolg. Ihre Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht wie flüssige Bronze und verliehen ihr immer mehr den Ausdruck, eines gefallenen Engels.

„Hermine, es tut mir so unendlich leid was ich zu dir sagte, wie ich es sagte..." ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

Es war nicht seine Art in solchen Worten zu reden. Er hatte einfach Angst, das sie glaubte, er spaße mit ihr. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Würde er Abscheu in ihren Augen lesen können, wenn sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah? Er wusste es nicht und das war etwas, was ihn sehr verunsicherte, etwas das man nicht von ihm kannte.

„Weiß du, ich hasse dich nicht, habe es nie getan und werde es auch nie tun. Sehr lange hat es gedauert, bis ich endlich begriffen habe, das ich dich nicht verabscheue. Immer wieder habe ich versucht mir das einzureden, doch es hat nie funktioniert.

Als du deinen Abschluss in der Tasche hattest und du mit Potter und Weasley ohne viel Federlesen in den Orden eingetreten bist, konnte ich dich nur noch bewundern, für das, an was du glaubtest und gekämpft hast. Du, ihr wart euch der Gefahren bewusst. Du hast versucht mit jedem gut auszukommen, selbst mit mir. Egal welche Antworten ich dir gegeben habe, egal wie ekelhaft ich zu dir war, du hast dich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Du warst eine meiner ehemaligen Schüler, die mir die Stirn bot, sich immer wieder auf ein Wortgefecht eingelassen hat. So habe ich dich richtig kennen gelernt, dich mögen gelernt.

Und als wir dann im Kampf aufeinander trafen und du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mich angegriffen hast, obwohl du wusstest, das ich mich hinter dieser Maske verberge, spürte und sah ich erst wie mächtig du warst.

Du hast mir oft das Leben gerettet und nie habe ich mich dafür bedankt. Es tut mir leid" Severus stockte, er wusste nicht warum er sich an all das erinnerte oder es ihr erzählte. Es fühlte sich plötzlich alles so richtig an und so holte er tief Luft um fortzufahren.

„Als ich dann den Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord bekam, dich ihm auszuliefern, wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Selbstverständlich war es klar, dass ich es nicht tun würde, doch was mich daran hinderte, wird mir erst jetzt richtig bewusst" wieder stockte er und sah auf Hermines Rücken.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit still schweigend zu gehört. Es war angenehm seine tiefe und ja, sanfte Stimme zu hören. Sie umschmeichelte sie regelrecht und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte.

„Was war es?" krächzte nun Hermine leise.

Severus lächelte leicht und fuhr sich mit der rechte Hand durch sein schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar. Wieder sah er zu ihr, beobachtete einige Strähnen ihres Haares, die sich leicht in der kalten Brise bewegten.

„Du warst mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu wichtig, ich mochte dich schon zu sehr um dich dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.

Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt und bist es immer noch, dass...das..." Severus bekam es nicht ganz über seine Lippen.

Es würde bedeuten, wenn er es aussprechen würde, das er es sich selbst eingestanden hätte. Doch es war richtig, das spürte er, ganz tief in sich drin.

„Du warst schon damals das Weltvollste für mich und bist es...bis heute...geblieben. Albus war überrascht von meiner Reaktion, als ich ihm von dem Auftrag erzählte. Für mich war es sinnlos, ich wusste nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord dich haben wollte, er dich als so wichtig angesehen hat, doch nach unserem ersten Kampf wusste ich wieso.

Ich habe getobt, Albus halbes Büro auseinander genommen. Albus selber fand dass sehr interessant und seit dem, wirft er mir immer belustigte Blicke zu, wenn er uns irgendwo zusammen sieht" Severus schüttelte selber über das Verhalten seines Vorgesetzten den Kopf, doch Hermine konnte nicht anders und begann zu Lächeln.

Ja sie konnte sich sehr genau diesen Blick vorstellen, zumal sie diesen gewissen Blick schon öfters beim lieben Schuldirektor gesehen hatte.

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?" fragte dann Hermine leise.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, hatte doch auf diese Frage gewartet, doch jetzt im Moment nicht damit gerechnet.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vermutlich weil ich dich schützen wollte" antwortete er ebenso leise wie Hermine die Frage gestellt hatte.

Langsam aber verständnisvoll nickte Hermine, sah immer noch auf den See und immer noch flossen vereinzelte Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Aber wieso wolltest du mich schützen?" fragte sie nun, so wichtig kann sie ihm doch wohl nicht gewesen sein, oder?

Auch mit dieser Frage hatte Severus gerechnet, kratzte sich am Kopf und holte tief Luft um zu antworten.

„Ich konnte und wollte es nicht verantworten, ich wollte nicht, das noch ein Menschleben auf mir lastet. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn er dich umgebracht hätte und das hätte er, hättest du dich ihm nicht angeschlossen. Dafür warst du mir zu wichtig, Hermine. Durch meine Hand sind genug unschuldige Menschen gestorben. Es ist etwas, auf das ich nicht stolz bin und ich habe es gehasst dies zu tun" sprach er nun verächtlich.

Man konnte deutlich hören, wie sehr er sich selbst dafür verachtete. Wie sehr er sich selbst dafür hasste, Menschen das Leben genommen zu haben.

Und Hermine spürte das Verlangen, sich einfach umzudrehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran.

„Du hättest dein Leben für mich gegeben" sprach nun Hermine verblüfft, als sie sich das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Ja das hätte ich und habe es auch fast getan. Hätte man mich auch nur 10 Minuten später gefunden, würde ich jetzt hier nicht mehr stehen" antwortete er mit klarer, doch emotionsloser Stimme.

„Danke" flüsterte Hermine und schniefte.

„Wofür?" fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Das du mir das Leben gerettet hast, auch wenn es schon so lange her ist" sagte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

Als Hermine ihn mit ihren verweinten Augen ansah, hielt Severus den Atem an. Konnte nicht verstehen warum sie weinte. Hatte er sie so sehr verletzt gehabt? Hatte er ihr so sehr wehgetan? Mit einem Mal spürte er ein unsagbaren Schmerz in seiner Brust, genau da, wo sein Herz so doll gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.

„Es tut mir so leid" sprach er leise und gab dem Verlangen diesmal nach.

Langsam überbrückte er die letzte Meter, sah ihr tief in die Augen, doch keine Abscheu, keine Angst, keine Abneigung konnte er in ihnen lesen. Etwas anders lag darin. Etwas das er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht so sehr verletzten, Hermine. Es tut mir so unendlich leid" flüsterte er, umfasste ihre Wange und wischte die nassen Spuren hinfort.

„Ist schon gut" antwortete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich war so ein Idiot. Das was ich sagte, wie ich es sagte...ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, das weiß ich nun. Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe, es war nie meine Absicht gewesen, ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, wollte nur meine Ruhe" fuhr er fort und streichelte ihre Wange.

Sein Duft stieg in Hermine Nase, als sie in seine Augen sah, gaben ihr diese Gefühle, wie nichts anders es konnte.

Sie verlor sich fast darin, wollte den Drang nachgeben und ihm einfach um den Hals fallen.

„Weiß du, lange hat es gedauert, bis ich begriff warum mir das Gesagte so sehr wehgetan hat. Immer wieder hab ich mich gefragt, warum ausgerechnet bei dir? Warum du? Wieso jetzt und nicht schon früher? Doch da wurde mir bewusst, das wenn wir uns vorher immer gestritten haben und unschöne Dinge zur Sprache kamen, mich das doch schon irgendwie verletzt hat. Doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, es nicht glauben. Doch nun? Wenn es anfangs nur Respekt gewesen war, den ich für dich empfunden habe, so ist es nun etwas anderes.

Etwas das ich mich weigerte zu glaube. Doch heute ist mir klar geworden, warum dies so ist. Es fällt mir schwer dies zu glauben, doch nun nehme ich es langsam an. Es war nicht leicht mir das selber einzugestehen, weil ich zu feige war, mein Stolz es nicht zu gelassen hatte. Wenn ich dich auf irgendeine Weise verletzt habe, dann tut es mir leid. Dies war nie meine Absicht gewesen. Ich habe lange gebraucht um deine Maske die du tagtäglich aufs Neue aufsetztest zu durchschauen. Es war nicht einfach doch ich habe es geschafft" sprach Hermine und sah tief in seine dunklen Augen, die soviel Sehnsucht und Wärme ausdrückten, das ihre Knie ganz weich wurden.

Wieder begann sie zu zittern, doch nicht mehr wegen der Kälte, sondern weil ihre Knie drohten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen zu wollen.

Severus jedoch hatte dies wohl registriert und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie dichter an sich ran. Er nahm seinen Umhang und umhüllte damit ihrem Körper, so das sie nun sehr dicht aneinander standen und Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Lächeln erreichte ihre schönen, geschwungenen Lippen und gaben ihm ein Versprechen, wie es Worte niemals gekonnt hätten.

„Ich muss zugeben, das ich dich immer wieder gerne beobachtet habe. Dein Verhalten, deine Hände im Unterricht, wie geschickt sie Zutaten vorbereiten. Deine Eleganz in allem was du tust ist atemberaubend.

Immer wieder hast du mich verblüfft, mich gefesselt. Du bist so geheimnisvoll und das macht dich für mich zu etwas ganz besonderem" Hermine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und sie hoffte, das Severus dies nicht sehen würde, doch er bemerkte es, sah sie einfach weiter nur an, war selber gefesselt von dem was sie sagte.

„Du ließest deine Maske nur fallen, wenn du dich unbeobachtet gefühlt hast, doch wenn man dir genau in die Augen gesehen hat und etwas hinter dieser kalten, sarkastischen Fassade finden wollte, konnte man genau sehen was dich beschäftigt, über was du dir deinen Kopf zerbrichst. Viele hielte und halten dich immer noch für kalt und manchmal erscheint es mir so, als ob nur ich wüsste, das du es nicht bist.

Das auch ein verletzlicher Kern hinter dieser harten Schale ruht. Das viele Sachen auch dich schmerzen. Deine verdammte Bitterkeit und dein Gram über das Vergangene, dich vergessen lassen haben, wie es ist zu leben, das sie dich vergessen haben lassen wie es ist zu lieben.

Wenn ich in deine Augen schauen, kann ich darin lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Es hat mich erschütterte zu sehen, was du selber von dir hältst. Das du dich selber hasst und verachtest für die Dinge die du getan hast, doch dies gehört nun mal zu dir, macht dich so geheimnisvoll und anziehend" schmunzelte Hermine nun, da Severus ihrem Blick ausgewichen war, doch bei dem Letzten sah er sie wieder mit großen Augen an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er ungläubig nach.

Nie hatte er so was von einer Frau zu hören bekommen. Nie hatte jemand ihn so genau studiert wie Hermine es scheinbar getan hatte, mit der klitzekleinen Ausnahme von Albus vielleicht. Es erstaunte ihn wirklich was für eine Ausdauer sie zu besitzen scheint. Er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, konnte er wieder in ihnen lesen, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte.

Nichts als die Wahrheit sprach aus ihnen und dies gab seinem Herzen wieder einen kleinen Anstoß noch schneller zu schlagen.

Eine leichte Röte begann in ihre Wangen zu kriechen. Severus wendete seinen stechenden Blick ab, legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und atmete tief durch, ließ sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Ich bin keine einfacher Mann, Hermine" gab er dann von sich.

„Dessen bin ich mir voll bewusst" nuschelte sie an seiner Brust und umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Armen, kuschelte sich dichter an ihn, was Severus ein leichtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Von ihren Haaren ging ein lieblicher Duft aus, den Severus ganz tief in seine Lungen zog, versuchte diesen in seinen Gedanken einzufangen.

„Ich bin soviel Älter als du" sprach Severus wieder.

„Auch dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Severus" antwortete Hermine bereitwillig und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Sie hatte sich schon im Stillen gefragt, wann dies mal zur Sprache kommen würde.

„Ich bin nur ein dummer, alter und verbitterter Mann. Hermine ich kann unausstehlich sein, sehr fies, wie du weißt. Ich hasse mich für das, was ich getan habe. Hasse mich dafür das ich mit 17 Jahren meinen wohl größten Fehler begangen habe. Verabscheue die Dinge die ich tat, weil ich zu feige war, dem ein Ende zu setzten. Willst du wirklich so einen Mann? Willst du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

Wieder einmal bekam er Zweifel. War es wirklich richtig gewesen ihr nachzulaufen? Ihr so viel zu erzählen? Ihr Hoffnung zu machen? Ihr ein falsches Bild eines Mannes zu geben? Er war zu alt um sich seine alten Gewohnheiten abzugewöhnen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Geduld und die Ausdauer wie vor 10 Jahren. Kurz, er hatte sie einfach nicht verdient, nicht sie, nicht solche Frau, die jeden anderen Mann haben könnte.

„Ich fand mich oft zu Unrecht angegriffen, heute scheint es, dass mich nichts mehr trifft, kaum etwas streift. Ich habe mich an meinesgleichen glatt geschliffen, so, wie das Wasser einen Stein am anderen schleift.

Doch unverwundbar bin ich dadurch nicht geworden, verschlossener nur und ich gebe weniger von mir hin. Ich habe oft mit Windmühlenflügeln gefochten, wohlwissend, dass dabei der Gegner Sieger bleibt. Und gleich, wie reißend die Ströme der Zeit sein mochten, wehrte ich mich, das Stroh zu sein, dass darauf treibt. Ich will mich auf keinen Fall nach Rechtfertigungen umsehen, ich stell nur fest und beschönige nichts daran. Erst recht verlange ich nicht von dir mich zu verstehen, wenn ich mich manchmal selber nicht verstehen kann.

Hermine, ich bin nicht einfach und werde es nie sein. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal so sehr verletzten, dir nie wieder vor den Kopf stoßen, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen" schloss er und drückte sie dann ganz fest, doch nicht so, dass es weh tat.

Er wollte ihr nur zeigen, wie sehr er sie wollte, wie sehr er sie mochte und liebte. Er empfand nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas für einen Menschen und hatte einfach Angst den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, dafür war sie ihm zu wichtig. Sein Stolz sagte ihm immer noch das es einfach lächerlich sei, solche Gefühle für jemanden zu empfinden. Doch war es lächerlich? War es das, etwas für einen Menschen zu empfinden, ihn zu lieben?

Nein, das ist es nicht, sagte sich Severus im Stillen. Zu Lieben ist niemals falsch, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an einige Worte die mal ein sehr weiser Mann zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Hermine löste sich von seiner Brust, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Sie wusste das dies nicht leicht werden würde.

Und sie wusste das er ein schwieriger Mann war. Doch sie wollte versuchen damit klar zu kommen. Sie wollte es wagen, sie wusste es war richtig. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in seiner Nähe. So geborgen und beschützt wenn er da war. Severus gab ihr das Gefühl wichtig zu sein und gebraucht zu werden.

Lange sah Hermine in seine dunklen Augen und erkannte die Zweifel die in ihnen lagen. Auch sie hatte Augen, wieder verletzt und gekränkt zu werden.

Doch war dieses Risiko nicht in allen Beziehungen da? So bald man einen Menschen näher kommt, für ihn mehr als nur Freundschaft empfindet, ist die Gefahr da, von eben diesen Menschen verletzt und gedemütigt zu werden. Und Hermine würde dieses Risiko eingehen. Was hatten sie denn zu verlieren? Es war doch ihre Sache. Ihr Leben das sie zu leben hatten.

„Severus, ich denke ich weiß auf was ich mich einlasse. Auf was wir uns schon eingelassen haben. Wir haben bereits dies schon Bejaht, als wir uns nach dem Ball hier küssten. Ich will dich besser kennen lernen, dich versuchen zu verstehen, neben dir aufwachen. Ich will das wir diesem hier eine Chance geben. In den letzten Jahren habe ich nicht oft auf mein Herz gehört, habe mir immer wieder etwas Glück verwehrt. Doch soll Feigheit etwas besonderem im Wege stehen? Ich bin bereit dafür zu kämpfen, Severus. Und weißt du wieso? Weil ich dich liebe, von ganzem Herzen" sprach sie nun leise aber deutlich.

Es war trotzdem nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch Severus hatte es gehört, wie ein Versprechen klang es in seinen Ohren.

Und da war er, der kleine Schritt der alles verändern sollte. Die wenigen Worte nach denen er sich schon seit so langer Zeit gesehnt hatte sie zu hören. Der Feigling in ihm suchte wieder nach einem Fluchweg, doch diesmal stellte er sich ihm in den Weg. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überkamen ihm wieder die Zweifel, aber es war wirklich nur ein kurzer Augenblick, den er gegen jeden verdammten Moment mit der Frau in seinen Armen eintauschen würde.

Severus begann zu lächeln, zog sie wieder zu sich heran, sah in ihren strahlenden, braunen Augen. Ihre Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, die purer Wahrheit sprach aus ihnen.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, zog ihren atemberaubenden Duft ein und dann endlich legte er seine warmen Lippen auf die Ihren.

Es war so richtig was sie gesagt hatte und das Wichtigste war, er empfand das Gleiche für sie, liebte sie mit Herz und Seele und würde sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

Sanft zupfte Severus an ihrer Unterlippe, streichelte mit seiner Zunge drüber. Hermine gebot ihm bereitwillig Einlass, stupste seine Zunge an, neckte sie.

Ein Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit durchströmte die Beiden und gaben der ganzen Welt ein Zeichen, ein Versprechen, das Träume, die ganz tief in einem Menschen verborgen lagen, irgendwann auch in Erfüllung gehen, wenn man es nur wollte und diesem einen Chance gab.

The End

---------

Ich hoffe es war zu eurer Zufriedenheit und konnte einige mit dem Ende glücklich machen. Wer will und seine Meinung unbedingt los werden will, darf mir gerne noch ein Review schreiben. Danke schon mal im Vorhaus...wir lesen und bestimmt wieder...

liebe Grüße, Becki


End file.
